


Clinical Love Trial

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deception, Experiment, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Game of Love, How to use the horse shit line in a story, Lots of swooning and wooing, Pretending, Psychology, Research on love, Royal Secret, Sansa-centric, Secrets, TeamSansa, Traps, blurred lines, competitive Jon, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: Jon Snow is a famous Clinical Psychologist  who, spurned by an ex, decided to start on a blind experiment that has his team questioning his ethics. The hypothesis: Presented with three options, women will most often, choose the rich bachelor proving that falling in love isn't real. The subject: Sansa Stone, a flower shop owner and artist who has hidden royal status.





	1. The Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was loosely inspired by the Korean Drama: Madame Antoine. Which is too cute for words. :)  
> Also as a pull on the artistic license, Harry and Willas will be younger than Jon.  
> Please read and review! Tell me if you want to read more or if I should drop it and move on haha.

  **Phase I: The Protocol**

* * *

 

 

 

"Uh-oh. This is going to be a major one," the sandy blonde in a dark blue suit whispered as he elbowed the taller brunette in a green suit beside him.

"He does have that... _look_ in his eyes again. I'm a bit concerned," the other guy whispered back. 

The  _he_  in question was their boss, Jon Snow with the long dark curly hair and grey eyes who was currently looking at his laptop and was preparing his visual aids for their impromptu meeting. He was a renowned Psychotherapist with a PhD in Women's Psychology.

"Fuck, he brought the remote and everything!" The blonde, Harrold "Harry" Hardyng, Personal Assistant/Accountant/Bodyguard, whispered hastily, his blue eyes widening. 

"Harry, I _know_. Keep it down for now, I can see the  _vein_  bigger than ever," Willas Tyrell, Assistant Counselor, gave Harry a look before trying to look attentive for their boss who had already fired up his presentation on the white screen. 

Harry was about to say something when their boss called their attention. 

"Okay, I called you guys here because it's high time we do a new experiment," Jon started. 

Willas perked up. It's been a while since they did one. 

Harry was curious as well.

But the moment Jon clicked the remote and the title of the experiment flashed on the screen, the two had matching confused expressions. 

**|The Tourney of Ashford Experiment |**

 

"Uh..." Harry looked to Willas for an explanation.

Willas shrugged but told him about the historic tourney anyway. 

Harry nodded along still confused. "Okay?"

"Are we...doing a study on medieval women? Or attributes of what they considered 'queen of love and beauty' material? Or how sexist the whole thing actually is?" Willas tried.

Jon shook his head and shrugged though he appreciated Willas' effort. "No, nothing as profound as that but great ideas, Will."

Willas smiled, quietly pleased and nodded at Jon to continue.

Jon rubbed his palms together and started. "The experiment, honestly, doesn't really reflect the infamous tourney per se. I'll explain that later. But for now, here's the objective.

 

**| Hypothesis: True love does not exist for women. |**

 

Harry and Willas exchanged another look then burst out laughing. 

Harry had tears in his eyes while Willas failed in trying to control himself from laughing too hard.

Jon, meanwhile, was starting to go red from anger, prompting Willas to bite his lip and thump Harry in the chest. "I think he's serious."

Harry shook his head and waved Willas off, still deep in his mirth before finally settling down with a deep breath and winking at Jon. "Good one boss."

Jon said nothing, just stood there with a grim look, his grey eyes flashing like storm clouds. 

Willas elbowed Harry. "Cut it out."

Harry merely rubbed his chest and gaped at Jon. "Seven hells, you're serious?"

Finally, Jon gave an angry huff and raised a brow. "We're in a conference room. I have visual aids. We called in the day. What do you think?" he said in a deadly calm voice.

Harry shut up right away and straightened. 

Willas looked between the two of them and decided he had to mediate. He coughed once. "Are we doing a survey on... success versus love life, which is a greater priority for today's generation of women?" He offered. 

 _Seven bless you Willas Tyrell._ Jon's fury dissipated at Willas' attempt to be helpful. "Not exactly, but it's somehow related. Thank you Will."

Jon pressed the clicker and another line appeared below the hypothesis. 

 

  **|** **Hypothesis: True love does not exist for women. |**

                                          Given the choice, women choose money over love, good looks over character.

 

Now at this, Willas raised his brow suspiciously. 

Harry was smirking now. " _Now_ I get it. This is some twisted shit to get back at  _she-who-must-not-be-named."_

This time, Willas didn't reprimand Harry.

Jon gave a frustrated breath. "Of course not. This is psychology. Look."

He flashed a passage while he asked "What do women look for in a man?"

 

 ****|** Based on a cross-sectional study, generally speaking, men place more importance on beauty while women value social status and access to financial ** **resources...**

 

Jon stepped up in front of the screen and crossed his arms. "I did a meta-analytic review on all the existing experiments and the conclusions are the same. _Money matters."_ He paused. "But there's more. While that is the general view, I'll show you that beauty matters for women too."

He then stepped away and flashed a table next, the red laser pointer moving about as he continued talking. "Based on an experiment with the same research question, they gathered a sample population and asked them to fill out a 20-item questionnaire about traits women might find attractive when selecting a mate. It drew on four domains with five traits per category. And then the traits are ranked according to its importance. Here are the categories."

 

****|** 1\. "good gene indicators" 2. "good resource indicators 3. "good parenting indicators" 4. "good partnering indicators"**

 

He spread his arms and folded them across his chest after. "So all these done in the pursuit of selection of a sperm donor. Genius, right? It's the ultimate test of mate selection. By selecting the 'father of their babies' they selection now is thought on with the long-term goal in mind. It's one thing to select a partner. Another to see them in a potential  _future_ with  _all_ the possibilities," Jon grinned but there was still a worrying look in his eyes - almost crazed that his team felt more and more uncomfortable with.

"What did they find then?" Willas was almost afraid to ask.

Jon lit up and smiled wider that Willas thought feathers were sticking out from between his teeth. He showed the graph then.

"As you can see, women seeking sperm donors favored good genes more and partner potential less than the women simply seeking life partners. In short, when thinking of their future child, the man's physical attractiveness trumps his character," Jon grinned. "So you see, gentlemen. The end goal of women is down to a formula. To be a suitable partner, you must be financially secure. To be a suitable 'daddy', you must be genetically blessed."

Silence. 

Harry and Willas exchanged a look with Harry raising his brows likely saying,  _Wanna tell him or should I?_

With a sigh, Willas looked at Jon and asked calmly. "The...premise... is interesting but-"

"Every word before _but_ is horse shit. Spit it out Will," Jon cut him off.

"We're talking about playing with people's hearts here," he continued slowly, gauging Jon's reaction.

Jon expected that and had a response ready. "Though it comes off as that, by 'heart' you mean emotions right? But Mr. Tyrell, you're a man of science right? _What_ are we practicing?"

"Psychology," He sighed in answer, knowing where his boss was likely going with this. 

Jon nodded. "Yes. And isn't psychology a study of behavior and the mind. And what influences behavior?" 

"Many factors," Willas acquiesced. 

"And are 'emotions' considered a factor?" 

Willas paused while Harry just kept wisely silent during the exchange. "Yes," he finally answered.

"You see, Mr. Tyrell. _Emotions._ The seat of it isn't here," Jon placed a hand on his heart. "It's here." He pointed to his head. "And isn't it our job as Psychologists to... _explore_ the motivations? What leads a woman to say that they are 'in love'? What drives them _there_? Given previous studies where they choose more on the 'practical' attributes other than more...'personal' traits, cannot we posit if  _love_ can actually be broken down into a science?" came Jon's compelling and concluding speech that Willas and Harry couldn't refute. "Here." He then gave each of them a manila envelope containing printed articles. 

 _No one can truly accuse fucking Snow from not being passionate._ Harry grumbled, half-impressed, half-shocked while going through the papers.

Willas however, felt torn. Torn because, well,  _now_ he was curious. _Still the ethics of it..._

"Okay, say we do it. How?" Harry.

Jon was looking smug as he pressed the remote again and what he flashed were three pictures of different men below the methodology description. 

 

 ****|** The Methodology: **A single blind case pilot study involving a single subject selected as compliant with a list of criteria, will undergo a series of surveys upon which data will be collected, recorded, and analyzed statistically.

 

They looked to Jon for clarification. 

"We will be giving actual standardized surveys of course but the real intervention would be these three," he pointed to the pictures. "The three data gatherers will be masking as potential suitors that will interact independently based on the persona assigned to pursue the subject," he explained.

"You mean... we hire three _Florians_ to make our _Jonquil_  fall in love with?" Harry blurted out.

"Bingo!" Jon snapped his finger at pointed at him. "Then we draw conclusion from who the subject chooses in the end. And think tourney of Ashford, not _Florian and Jonquil_ ," Jon added with a twitch of his brow. 

"And by  _blind,_ you meant our _Jonquil_ right?" Willas clarified, copying Harry, thinking Florian and Jonquil made more sense than the tourney. "And sir, Florian and Jonquil  _was_ played during the Tourney of Ashford in a puppet show."

There it was, the twitch again that Willas started to sweat a bit. Harry kicked him under the table and he returned it in answer. 

"I'm  _aware,"_ Jon muttered. "Okay, fine we'll call the girl  _Jonquil,_ and we call whoever she chooses in the end the  _Florian._ But we  _can't_ call the three men Florian until then."

"What do we call them then?" Harry scratched his nose. 

"Champions," Jon said as if it was obvious. 

More under the table kicking.

"Anyway, to answer your question Will, the subject will be 'blind' of course, yes."

"Okay, then how will we get our Jonq- _subject_ to consent?" Will decided to keep going with the particulars, knowing that in the end they were going to be forced to do this by Jon. Better get all the details sorted out.  _And call Garlan later._ He added as an after thought. Garlan Tyrell was his younger brother who was currently studying law.

"Easy. We tell the subject that the study consists of a series of surveys on a woman's ideal mate which is technically true, keeping our real objective, hidden," Jon raised his brows after as if saying  _'Next!'''_

 _Damn, son. He's really prepared._ Harry kept looking at Jon incredulously.

Willas however cracked a notebook open and put on his reading glasses.  _if we're going to do this, better do this thoroughly._ "Okay. Title, objective, methodology... okay," he muttered while writing. "Now about these three pictures?"

Jon nodded and used the pointer on the first picture. "Okay, so based on another study I've reviewed, I narrowed down the top three personas women go for but not in order. One is the boy-next-door athlete. Another the shy and sensitive artist, and the last, the confident and wealthy boss type."

"So let me get this straight,  _if_ Jonquil chooses the rich dick, then it proves your hypothesis, right?" Harry finally spoke up. 

Jon nodded. "In essence." He looked to Willas now.

Willas was looking up, rubbing at his chin before answering. "You say it's the top three then? But... it all seems so relative to me. There are too many extraneous variables."

Jon half-smiled. "That's what I thought before. But it's all there, Will." He pointed to the stack of articles. "Those are the three."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine. Then... about the subject. You have a criteria list?"

"Here's a list." Jon slides two copies.

 

  1. **Age range: 20-28**
  2. **Single, never married, no children**
  3. **Had at least >=3 relationships**
  4. **Last relationship not < 3 Months ago**
  5. **Working >6 months **



 

"You really thought this through," Harry kept shaking his head as he went through the list. 

"Of course."

After making more notes, Willas looked to Jon. "Okay first we get the girl. And then we...hire the...interventions?" He then looked at Harry who had his head bent in thought, his arms crossed while he tried to remember all the acting agencies he knew. 

"I figured it was best that it'll be us three."

The two gaped at Jon then.

"Pardon?" Willas pushed his glasses up.

Jon just smirked. "You heard me. Me. You. And you." 

They blinked at him.

"What? You guys are the biggest flirts I've ever met. And think of it as field work. Anyway, I need one option to be a boy next door athlete, a shy sensitive soul, and the confident rich guy."

"So... I'm the athlete," Harry pointed at himself. "He's Mr. Sensitive," he jabbed his thumb at Willas. "And... you the arrogant asshole?" he looked at Jon then.

"The rich guy, yes," Jon nodded confidently.

Harry burst out laughing while Willas hid his with a cough and started jotting that down.

Jon just rolled his eyes. 

Harry grinned and slapped his palm on the table. "Fine. I'm in - more to see how boss man here does that. If anything, he's the shy sap."

"Not anymore," Jon said tersely and looked at Willas. "So what do you say, Will? in or out?"

Willas hesitated. "I don't want to get arrested."

"What are the ethical implications?" Harry helped him out.

Jon slid the contract in answer and waited while the two went over it.

It was Willas who looked up at him first. "It's a little gray, but doable. Still... our cover?"

"Close to the truth. Again, a study on women's preferences."

Willas hummed but didn't agree yet and fired question after question. "What about after?"

"I'll take care of that."

"What if she doesn't choose you?"

"Then my hypothesis is false and we can all believe in love again."

After a while, Willas took off his glasses and sighed. "Fuck it. I'm in."

"Good man," Jon said as if he expected any other. "So I trust you two to give me a list of potential subjects?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Oh goody. This could be fun yet, eh Willas? We'll have your list by the end of the week."

Wilas pinched the bridge of his nose. "I still think this is a bad idea, with an even worse...motive."

"He'll get over it once we start screening girls." Harry winked at Jon. 

"That's the spirit," Jon gave a thumbs up. "I'll pack up here so you two can start your hunt."

"You know I'm calling Garlan later right?" Willas eyed him as he stood up.

"Of course you will. Keep this iron clad."

"We'll have your list by the end of the week," Harry promised while he passed Willas his cane and half-steered, half-carried him out of the conference room.

Once out of earshot, Willas pulled himself off of Harry and gave him a look. "You know he's only doing this because of-?"

"Of _Val_ -demort? Yeah, definitely," Harry smirked. 

"Fucking bitch," Willas cursed out-of-character.  _If I get arrested for this blonde life ruiner._

"Come on, it might be fun. Just think, Jon will definitely play it up with the passion of a thousand Lord of Light followers. But let's face it, he's shit at flirting. But us, my friend, we're pros," he wagged his brows.

Willas smirked too. "And maybe if he sees that he's not the one they like, he'll pull a plug on this nonsense. Hardyng, you do have brains!" 

Harry frowned but let it pass, getting all excited again. "But for now... Operation Jonquil."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I do this to myself. I hate starting one thing when I'm not done with another but sometimes you just have to strike while the inspiration is hot. I hope I'm not being a traitor to my kind again (my pre-med is psych), but I love the premise and I wanted to do a psych parody too. So take with a grain of salt okay? Haha. All experiments are fictional except for what I twisted (sorry sorry sorry) from Psychology Today: https://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/head-games/201308/what-women-want-in-men)
> 
> What do you guys think? Should I continue? :)  
> If yes, the plan for the next chapter would focus on Jonquil/Subject. And yes, they boys meet Sansa.
> 
> Oh and "how to incorporate the horse shit line" should be a prompt in itself. LOL. Gold Ned Stark words there.


	2. The Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willas and Harry give Jon a list of candidates for 'Jonquil' and later on when they go to observe candidate number 1, an incident on the street show Willas and Harry how this experiment will fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for this? :) Thank you so so so much for all your wonderful comments and kudos, etc! As promised, we meet Sansa. Sansa, Stone ;) Let me know what you think!

**Phase II: The Subject**

* * *

 

 

They were in Jon's office then, having closed shop for the rest of the week to dedicate themselves to finding the right _Jonquil._

Harry set the projector to the one bare white wall of the office and started.

"Okay so we found five potentials but I think we stick to the top three. Show him the first candidate, Willas."

 Willas who operated the laptop, nodded and showed a picture of a brown haired woman with large brown eyes, her profile in bullets on one side.

"This is Jeyne Pool, 22, works as a librarian. Had a total of three relationships. Last one was five months ago, short term. Broke up due to unfaithfulness of the guy."

Jon read the more detailed profile that Willas handed him.  _Well, she fits all the criteria..._ "Were you able to get a feel of her?"

"Harry was the one who talked to her."

 Harry sat down and leant his chin on his palm. "Quintessential nice girl. A little boring for my taste but seems impressionable."

 Jon hummed. "Might be too impressionable. Who else?"

Willas showed the next profile. The pretty girl in the picture had long curly blonde hair, sharp blue-green eyes, and was tall.

"Margot Lannister. 24. A secretary. Also three relationships, last was half a year ago, broke up because her boyfriend joined the army. She's pretty. Smart. A. Bit of a snob," Willas wrinkled his nose. 

Jon eyed his friends before speaking. From their expressions, they seem...uninspired. _How can they actively woo any of them if they're not attracted? Can they be that good of an actor? What if they only do a half-hearted job and I win by default?_

"Snob?" Jon clarified.

Willas nodded. "She might just go straight for the status."

"We didn't discuss this, but I think that we should add another criteria. I say we don't go for the famous ones or ones with a good name," Harry suggested. 

 Jon thought it over and saw Willas agreeing with Harry. "But this survey is meant for _all_ women. All women regardless of status... Though that is a good point... And I don't want to  _woo_ a Lannister either." He shook his head. "Moving on, the last?"

"Nymeria Sand. 25. Gym Instructor. Olive skin. Dark eyes, dark hair. Had six relationships. Last, three months ago. Broke up because of long distance."

"We chanced upon her at the newly opened gym. Wills and I went for their free trial and she was the instructor. She's hot, sharp, and could haul your ass, easy," Harry grinned.

Jon saw the interest in Harry's eyes.

"She's nice too. She helped me plenty in finding the best sets," Willas piped in, also with a smile.

_Ah._

_Now this one, they could work with._

"Okay, so who should we meet first?"

"Jeyne Poole is probably the safest choice," Willas shrugged. "She fits the criteria most." 

Harry just gave a nod. "We can cross out Ms. Lannister. None of us wants to court a lion, be honest," he added.

"So Jeyne or Nymeria, then?"

They both nodded. 

"We could swing by Jeyne Poole's library and then hit Nymeria's gym later," Willas.

"Sounds like a plan." 

 

 

* * *

  

"Oof!"

The trio were on their way to meet with candidate number 1 when Jon absently knocked into someone who was carrying too many flowers.

The two others immediately scrambled to pick up the flowers while Jon, after rubbing his chest, bent down to help the girl with the large pageboy hat up.

"I'm so sorry miss. Are you hurt? Here I'll help you u-"

Jon was momentarily struck dumb when he was met with the bluest eyes he's ever seen.

He heard a cough behind him so he quickly snapped out of it and tried for a sheepish smile. "I'm really sorry it was my mistake i wasn't looking-"

The girl raised her palms at him and shook her head. "No. I'm fine. I was rushing too."

Jon offered his hand again. "Here let me help you up."

The moment she placed her small hand in his, Jon felt something like a jolt of electricity run through him.

But nothing compared to his shock when as he hoisted her up, her cap fell and red - a lot of red like a sea of crimson was released and flowed long and down her shoulder and back.

And her face coming up closer, was beautiful and flushed.

Behind Jon, the two elbowed each other while holding up the flowers before the blonde coughed again.

Jon blinked and immediately let go of her hand. "Sorry. Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

The girl -  _no, young woman -_ Jon thought, chuckled, her laugh tinkling pleasantly in his ear while she wiped the back of her skirt and shook her head, her hair curling as it bounced and swayed with the movement.

"There's no need. I'm fine," she smiled and Jon almost sucked in his breath. 

She then looked behind Jon and Jon craned his neck to follow her line of vision, frowning when he remembered he was with his co-workers. 

Both of which, were holding up flowers and had matching amused expressions.

Very subtly, Harry nudged at Willas before stepping forward, grinning at the beautiful redhead full force, dimples on display. "Everything good, miss?"

She nodded and offered him a smile too. "Thank you for saving my flowers."

"It was no trouble. Must come from quite an important someone if they mean that much to you," Willas, said smoothly from behind the bouquet he was holding up.

She laughed again and shook her head. "Oh no. Those aren't for me."

"Then there's a lucky guy out there who'll be receiving them then?" Harry kept up. 

She shook her head much more slowly then and quirked a brow. "Try again."

"Ah, a flower vendor then!" Willas exclaimed. 

She beamed and her eyes lit up prettily. "Got it on the third try!" She then made to retrieve the flowers from them but the two stepped away, Harry with a mischievous grin, Willas with a charming one. 

Behind them and forgotten was Jon whose brow was twitching as he watched.

"Come on guys, I need to run back to shop or my boss will worry," She stepped forward and reached for them again.

Harry was quick. "Where is it? Wills can give the rest to me and I'll help you carry them over." He flashed his dimples again.

Willas didn't miss a beat. "Nonsense, Harry. I'll come with. I'd love to see the shop. My family is big on flowers." He offered his hand then. "I'm Willas Tyrell, by the way."

Her eyes brightened and she smiled in recognition. "Tyrell? Oh if I'm not mistaken, you're a Tyrell of Highgarden? I know a friend who is very fond of your golden roses." She offered her hand and shook her head, blushing very adorably. "Sorry, I got off track. I'm Sansa Stone by the way."

Instead of shaking her hand, Willas brought it up to his lips. "Enchanted to meet you. And yes. Guilty."  _Sansa_ blushed and her blue eyes widened.

Harry interrupted by pushing his hand forward too.  _Damn Willas._ "And _I'm_ Harrold Hardyng but _you_ can call me Harry." 

Sansa pulled at her hand from Willas who let her go with a reluctant look, so she could shake Harry's hand but she got another kiss instead. "Oh! Nice to meet you Harry...Willas," she managed a shy smile while her cheeks colored.

She then looked behind her, not forgetting Jon.

Jon who was looking broodier than usual, brows twitching and grumbling, looking at the floor.

He only looked up when he saw a pair of pink colored toe nails on the daintiest strappy sandaled feet come into view.

When he looked up he was shocked at how close she was, smiling politely and extending her hand at him. "I'm Sansa."

Harry made a gesture from behind Sansa at him.

Jon recovered and plastered an awkward smile, shaking Sansa's hand and dropping it quickly when he felt the jolt again. "Jon. Jon Snow." He felt his neck burn.

Sansa look undeterred and gave him a smile. "Nice to meet you Jon." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Willas and Harry exchanged another look.

Sansa kept smiling at Jon while Jon stood there at a loss for words.

"Um, boss, I think you have something of hers?" Harry prompted.

Jon cursed inwardly and held Sansa's fallen cap towards her. "Sorry, here."

Sansa reached forward and took it from him, her fingers briefly brushing his. "Thank you." She rearranged her hair, tucked it in, while Jon had a strange look as she did.

"I can take it from here but if you guys are still offering...?"

Willas sidled up beside her. "Lead away Ms. Sansa."

Sansa smiled at him but then noticed his cane. "This is really nice of you but I'd rather carry one of the bouquets, if that's okay?" she said sweetly and Willas was touched at how subtle she noticed his discomfort. 

He handed her the carnations but kept the longer and heavier sunflowers. "Here, to match the color of your dress." 

Sansa blushed again. "It's not that far. But are you really sure? You guys look like you were on your way to somewhere."

"It's okay, we have time. Don't we boss?" Harry looked at Jon who was looking lost.

Jon shook his head. "It's fine. We can explain to your boss why you've been held up." He offered politely but it sounded wooden.

"Oh, Mr. Seaworth is kind. He won't get mad, but thank you for your offer. But he will  _worry,_ " she wrinkled her nose.

Before anyone could speak or walk, they heard someone call her name.

A very tall, muscular woman - taller than all three of them with cropped blonde hair walked up to Sansa with a concerned look. "Sansa, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." And then she took in Sansa's companions and immediately she straightened up and eyed them. "Is there a problem, gentlemen?" She looked at Sansa then. "Are they bothering you?"

Sansa immediately shook her head and held a hand up. "Oh no. I tripped and they were kind enough to assist me." Jon winced at her taking the fall literally and was about to protest when Sansa smoothly introduced them.

"Gentlemen, this is my guardian, Brienne Tarth. Brienne, this is Willas Tyrell, Harry Hardyng, and Jon Snow."

Brienne gave each of them a bone crushing hand shake each then took the flowers from them without asking. "Thank you for assisting my young ward. I'll take it from here." She said in a tone one that held no negotiation. "Come along now, Sansa."

With one last withering look, Brienne lead the way while Sansa shot them an apologetic look over her shoulder. 

Harry gave her a thumbs up while Willas just smiled. Jon however still had a weird look. 

"I'll see you around," Sansa called back and gave them a huge grin before meeting Brienne's reprimanding looks with an innocent smile. 

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

The two looked at Jon.

"You okay boss?" Willas asked Jon.

"Peachy. So, library?" He coughed trying to look unaffected and started walking without waiting for an answer.

Willas and Harry hung back and let Jon walk ahead.

"Wills - " Harry whispered.

Willas smirked at him. "I  _know."_

 _"Figures._ Another redhead," Harry rolled his eyes as he elbowed Willas.

Willas just smiled knowingly then his eyes flashed with an idea that Harry immediately caught on.

"I like that look in your eye Tyrell," he smirked.

"What are you two gossiping about? Let's go," Jon harrumphed in front of them.

With one last sneaky grin at each other, they both followed their boss to meet with candidate number one.

 _Sansa Stone._ Harry made a mental note to get a profile later on.

 _This ridiculous experiment will be over in no time._ Willas smiled cheerfully.  _But if I know that look in Harry's eyes, we'll be having our own fun with Jon into making him end this with his own hand._

Willas and Harry raised a thumb at each other from behind their backs.

 

 


	3. The Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something about Sansa Stone that made Jon want to crack open her skull and explore her brain thought by thought. Thank the Seven she said yes to the experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still sticking with this crazy story of mine! Thanks for all the support! Please read and review!

**Phase III: The Consent**

* * *

 

 

The three drove after hours to _Salt & Smoke_ _,_ a hidden pub at the less crowded street of Summerhall. Once inside, they were immediately escorted to a private booth that served as both an office and a lounge.

The booth was discreet and a less formal space with its comfort only second to Jon's actual apartment which was at the penthouse of the building - all three of which, though known only to Harry and Willas, belonged to Jon. 

Ties were loose, coats were hung, and the first round of whiskey downed, they were relaxed enough to be in work mode again.

Willas brought out his leather bound planner and green ink fountain pen, while Harry took out his tablet and three phones, and Jon opened his briefcase where he retrieved his laptop and a folder filled with organized papers.

"So whose our lucky girl?" Harry asked without looking up from swiping at his tablet. 

As planned, they went to the library to observe Jeyne Poole first at the pretense of exploring the history wing. And next they went to the gym to ask about premium memberships so they could see Nymeria Sand too. 

While Willas and Harry did the work required, Jon however, was distracted the whole time though he hid it well. 

"Jeyne still fits the bill. Enough relationship experience, just enough time after her last one. Pleasant. A little shy, likes her job, looks eager to please..." Willas went over his notes. When no one reacted, he looked up and saw Harry with a brow raised at Jon who was deep in thought.

"Jon?" he prompted. Jon blinked then and looked at Harry. "What do you think?"

Harry braced the back of the couch with an arm, shrugged, while his other hand ran over his hair. "She's okay."

Jon nodded at him and sighed. "She's...safe, yes. But I need more - well,  _you_ two need more. It'll be better if we look like we're actually attracted even just a little. Otherwise, it's just suspicious."

Harry waved a hand. "I  _can_ play it up but I'm gonna have to do a lot of research. We don't have a thing in common."

He turned to face Willas who pursed his lips slightly. 

"If...you're talking about  _some_ attraction, we can go with Nymeria," he answered instead. "And with Nymeria, she's not that...eager to please.

Harry laughed. "What Willas is saying is that Jeyne looked a little  _too_ excited by us."

Jon sighed and rubbed his beard. "Impressionable." He looked at them then. "So Nymeria?"

Harry nodded but Willas hesitated.

"What is it Will?"

"It's just... six relationships," he made a gesture with his hand.

Harry grabbed his tablet again and went over something. "Six. Oh. They only lasted...not longer than two - three months? Wait, the last one was five. Hmmm... Either she's just having fun, or maybe she agrees with your hypothesis on the get go, Jon."

"Note that down, Will. Maybe we need to modify our criteria on the length of relationships," Jon considered.

"Noted," Willas jotted it down then looked at them. "So...are we back to Jeyne then? And while I agree that maybe Nymeria  _may_ look like she moves on quick, but she seems like such an independent woman. I don't think she's too keen on the money."

While Willas went on about analyzing the two women, Harry observed Jon who  _looked_ like he was deep in thought but Harry knew him long enough to see that something was off.

When Willas noticed that he was the only one talking, he slowed down and took in his two companions. "Boss?"

Jon's eyes snapped up at him.

"A stag for your thoughts?"

Jon ran a hand down his face and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm listening."

"Are you?" Harry dared and Willas shot him a look.

Jon raised a brow at him.

Harry crossed his arms and his legs. "You've been sort of distracted the whole day."

Jon swallowed guiltily. He  _was._ Though he won't admit the reason why. "Sorry, it's just, we need to be serious with finding the right subject for the pilot."

Harry pursed his lips. "I see. So you've seen the top two today, what do _you_ think?"

To be honest, Jon doesn't think anything. He barely paid attention to them. Harry was right. He  _was_ distracted.

Willas tried to help him out. "You don't think either of them are right for the job?"

Jon blinked then shook his head and decided. "We should keep looking. It's not like I have a deadline on this." He began typing notes then while Harry initiated a silent exchange with Willas. 

"There are two more from our initial list and we can keep looking once we modify our criteria," Willas broke the silence. 

Jon looked up and was surprised to see that Harry and Willas were in silent agreement with something. "Okay, what is it?"

Harry leant forward and spread his hands. "Or... we throw that list and go with curtain number three."

At that Jon looked at them more suspiciously as he, in turn, leant back and gestured with his hand. "Alright. What's behind curtain number three?"

Harry looked at Willas who nodded back at him. He then faced Jon. "How about Sansa Stone?"

Jon barely suppressed his reaction and the tiny jolt in his chest. "The flower girl?"

"Yes. Provided that she fits the criteria of course," Willas added. 

"Already on it but it looks as if I'm going to have to go the old fashioned way," Harry grumbled. "Internet black hole. Well, except for a college listing. She's one of the recent graduates of Evenfall University... An Art major. Hmmm... No social media or anything. I  _can_ get to the deep web but maybe it's easier if I pay a visit to the flower shop."

"You fancy her," Willas elbowed Harry who turned beet red and smacked him. "Like _you_ weren't  _'enchanted'_ by her. Really Willas?  _Enchanted?"_ he air quoted.  _"Enchanted to meet you."_ He mimicked Willas while bowing low.  _"Your smile is like a rainbow and stars are shooting from your blue blue eyes."_

Willas sniffed but his ears were pink. "She's a beautiful woman. Anyone would be enchanted by her. And _very_ impressive, Harry. _'I'm Harold fucking Hardying but you can call me Harry'_ \- as  _if_ anyone calls you Harold," he ended with a sip of his after-shot tea.

In the background Jon was fighting many emotions as they bickered. "You know you don't have to use the experiment to ask the girl out."

They shut up and looked at him then. 

He sighed. "Are you suggesting her because you two want her?"

 _Like you don't too._ Harry almost laughed when he saw the glint of something in Jon's eyes when he said the word  _want._

Willas cleared his throat. "Anyway, only with our best effort, can we go through with the candidates we met. So we can go on with the search, or, maybe we see if Ms. Stone is amenable. She looks the right age, and it's been a few months since she graduated so maybe she's been working since then. And, as you've pointed out that it's better if we are at least the tiniest bit interested and, well, she's pretty charming, don't you think so?"

Harry waited eagerly for Jon's reply. 

Jon fidgeted but he fought hard to keep neutral despite the weird feeling in his gut because Sansa Stone  _was_ a beautiful woman and she  _was_ pretty charming and the two idiots didn't answer his question. "What if you two boobs fall for her and then where would we be?"  _The best defense is a good offense._

He smirked at them but was surprised to see them smirking at him instead and their teaming up was grating on his nerves. Usually these two were oil and water and lately they've been getting chummy...at  _his_ expense. 

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, boss. Wills and I are smarter than that, aren't we Wills?"

Willas just gave a smile. 

"But if you're worried you might - 

Jon cut Harry off with a glare. "Fine. Get a profile on her by tomorrow. If you think the two of you can be professional about this, then by all means, let's make Sansa Stone our subject."

Harry and Willas grinned and nodded then. 

"Sansa Stone... Our Queen of love and beauty," Harry grinned while searching on his tablet again.

"Sansa Stone, our Jonquil," Willas wrote down. 

Jon watched as the two worked, taking a swig of his whiskey. 

It was true that their chance meeting with Ms. Stone stirred something in him and he kept absently stroking the hand she touched throughout the day. But before he started to think on that, he reminded himself that he was  _101% completely committed_ to his experiment. 

Sansa Stone may look like someone men fell for, but he knew the truth. 

Girls like her  _collect and select._

And from how easily she charmed his two associates, it was safe to assume she didn't lack a selection to choose from.

If she was single, it's by choice, he just knew it. 

Yes. 

She'll be the perfect subject. 

Jeyne Poole probably just waited while Nymeria Sand didn't wait around. 

Sansa Stone though.

He had a feeling a girl like her didn't wait nor wait around. 

She  _picks._

She's a girl who doesn't waste her time on both waiting for the right person or investing in a  _maybe._

He  _knows_ her type.

She looks and acts perfect and therefore expects the same in return.

He knows because of the way she acted around the three of them. Jon wasn't blind nor was he an idiot. He knew how girls fawned over his two associates and, he guesses, himself too after the other two. Point is, Sansa held her own against them today. 

She didn't preen.

She didn't swoon.

If anything, she completely won over them with just her smile alone. 

_And what a smile at that._

Jon caught himself from smiling.

_It's all lies._

_Women were only after one thing._

Just then a man with closely cropped pale blond hair and dark blue eyes entered the room.

Harry immediately stood up. "Sir."

"Oh, it's you," Jon sighed.

"Good evening, Mr. Dayne. I'd stand too but - 

Mr. Dayne held up his hand and shook his head. "It's alright Mr. Tyrell." He then looked at Harry. "At ease, Mr. Hardyng."

Harry let out a breath and nodded.

Mr. Dayne then looked at Jon who was completely ignoring him.

"Mr. Snow, if I may have a word with you?"

"Anything you want to say to me Arthur, you can say in front of them," he grumbled rudely.

Arthur Dayne just gave him a stern but amused look. "I really can't."

Jon sighed, got up, grabbed his stuff and walked past Arthur. 

"You two can stay and have as many drinks as you want. Apparently  _this_ can't wait."

He then looked at Arthur for the first time. "I guess, we need to take it upstairs?"

"The more private, the better," Arthur nodded.

"Fine. See you two tomorrow," Jon called out from behind him and started for the elevator. 

"See you boss."

"Have a pleasant evening Jon."

"Harry, wait for me here. I'll need a full report," Arthur looked at Harry who nodded and then went to follow Jon.

Once they were inside the private lift, Jon wasted no time in glaring at Arthur.

"What is it  _this_ time? What does _he_ want?"

Arthur chuckled. "He wants many things, your g-

"Don't call me that."

"He wants many things, Jon," Arthur corrected. "But I'm not actually here in his behalf."

Jon looked at him then. 

But before Arthur could speak, the elevator doors opened to Jon's penthouse.

* * *

 

Jon had just driven from Storm's End and back to Summerhall by lunch and was still in a terrible mood as it always did when he was  _summoned._  He grumbled and put on  _Tchaikovsky_ and once the gradually building melody of _Swan Lake's_ second act started playing, his tension started fading the a bit. 

But he quickly switched to _The Seasons_ when it started to crescendo into the third act. He didn't like remembering the transition from being won over with the innocent white swan to the fake evil twin harlot black swan. 

Incoming call.

_Harry._

Jon paused the music and took Harry's call over the speaker.

"Yes?"

_"J, I have the file on our Jonquil. Everything looks good so far. I'm on my way back to the office. Will's already holding the fort but asked if you wanted to hold this meeting over a late lunch at his cousin's. Do I need to pick you up somewhere?"_

"I'm driving. Tell Willas yes and to go ahead and have a table ready  - and before you ask, I'm alone."

_"The sword of the morning will have my head. Why oh why did you ditch him?" Harry said with a groan._

Jon snorted. "Because I don't _need_ protection. Anyway, Ms. Stone qualifies?" Jon tried to keep his voice even despite the funny feelings he was failing to ignore.

_"Yes, with flying colors of Will's enchanted rainbow too," he answered suddenly cheerful._

"And?" Ignoring his antics.

_He tsked. "C'mon boss, you can wait a few more minutes."_

_Ass._ "Harry."

_"See you boss!"_

Bastard hung up. 

Jon sighed and figured that was enough payback for the earful Harry's going to get from Arthur Dayne. Arthur Dayne was actually Jon's sort of head of security and he handpicked Harry to be his personal assistant and guard and yes, his accountant too. _"At least you really need an accountant." "Find I'll take him."_ Jon grumbled again remembering the argument he lost. 

Poor Harry though. Arthur was scary when he wants to be so he did feel a little guilty for lying to both just so he could have a few minutes alone.

But then that notion quickly became the worst idea in the world because when his mind finally had it's peace and quiet, of course  _she'd_ break it. 

Break it like she broke his - 

_Thank the gods that I have this experiment._

_Women._

They come dancing in your life like innocent swans, baiting you in with their grace and beauty and even strength and power and then the next thing you know, they have your heart in their hands and down their feet where they crush and crush and - 

Jon turned the music on again and switched to another random playlist and the solemn tenor aria from  _Pagliacci_ started playing. He wanted to switch again but then he shook his head and wallow with the music instead.

* * *

 

Willas was already at his cousin, Desmera Redwyne's cafe, already sipping his tea when Jon arrived taking the seat across from him.

"Hi Jon."

Jon nodded and then looked sideways. "Where's Harry?"

"Dragging time." Willas shrugged. "You know him and his flair for dramatics, but I heard that Ms. Sansa is a good candidate."

Jon rested his chin on his fist while he leant both elbows on the table. "Nothing specific, of course."

Willas chuckled. "Nothing specific."

After Jon gave his order he faced his companion. "How was it at the fort?"

Willas smiled. "Smooth, actually. Your follow-ups as you've instructed, are well and scheduled next week. No one's at the brink of violence or melancholy. Though I did see some new ones, I hope you don't mind."

Jon waved him off. "I don't. It's time you take on more cases. Come to me on an as needed basis only."

His green eyes lit up. "Really? You think I'm ready?"

"Come on Willas. You already have a masters. You've been ready for a while."

He grinned gratefully. "I know, it's just...I still feel like I should know more. I have been looking at Psy.D programs."

Jon couldn't help but smile at his associate. Willas was only a year younger than him and already has a masteral degree in Industrial Psychology when he decided to switch to clinical psychology. It was his college friend, Samwell Tarley, a Psychiatrist now who introduced them and Jon has since taken him under his wing while he took some classes for the shift. 

"That's great, Will."

"Greetings of peace and love!" 

Harry took the aisle seat after winking at Desmera on the counter then turning back to face one excited friend and one less amused one.

"Order later Harry and just give it to us," Willas warned him.

Harry scoffed before taking out his tablet again. "Okay gents. Let's get to it then."

"So, Sansa Stone is 21, a fresh graduate from Evenfall - but we knew that already. She apparently came from the Vale where the Tarths of Evenfall Hall met her. Mr. Seaworth didn't tell me much, but after meeting with the Tarths, they took her in and they've been her guardians ever since. She moved here in Summerhall straight after graduating, working on opening a studio of her own by doing commissions and of course, working at the flower shop," he looked up at them.

"You're from the Vale," Willas pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I already asked but there are hundreds of Stones in the Vale and most of them aren't exactly related. History and all. I asked my aunt and she doesn't know anything about her. Probably lived in the other side of the Iron Oaks - Strong Song or Cold Water.  _Anyway,_ she lives in the apartment up the same building as the flower shop both owned by Mr. Davos Seaworth and they've come to an agreement of sorts so she ended up working there for almost eight months now."

"And her relationship history?" Jon prompted.

Harry made a face and tried not to look guilty. "Okay...so this one doesn't check in."

Willas frowned.

Jon sighed through his nose and gestured for him to continue.

"If you think about it, it's still a good foundation - and we were looking to adjust that part of the criteria anyway - 

"Spit it out, Harry."

 

"None," he finally said.

" _None?"_ Willas stared at him in disbelief and Jon didn't understand why he both felt the same disbelief and...relief. 

"None," Harry repeated.

Willas looked at Jon then but seeing as Jon was again lost in thought, he tried to think of a question. "Was it by choice?"

Jon was alert then. 

Harry shrugged. "I guess so? I asked if she had any suitors and that made Mr. Seaworth and his daughter Shireen roll their eyes."

Jon frowned then. As much as  _this_ information could prove his impression on Sansa, he secretly hoped through scoping her exes if she proved him wrong.  _So she does select._

"Or, it could well just be that scary woman with her," Willas offered. "Let's give her a benefit of a doubt."

"Still, she doesn't fit the criteria," Jon reminded and looked to Willas for support. 

"Well...the point of having a relationship history is to have a feel on what the subject favored and how having an adequate basis to learn from would influence her decision on selecting a partner, right?" Willas said slowly.

Jon had to agree. "Yes."

Willas smiled a little. "Well, just because the subject  _didn't_ enter in a relationship, doesn't  _mean_ she didn't  _select._ She just hasn't chosen  _yet._ I'm sure there were many offers, maybe even a few casual dates in between, but none that stuck. Maybe a subject like her, who already knows what she _specifically_ wants would be the best candidate?"

Harry perked up and grinned at Willas as  Jon considered. 

"If anything, it could prove or disprove your working theory Jon," Willas added. "Though I have a feeling it would lean more on the latter."

Harry chuckled. "So Willy, you're saying is that either Sansa Stone is a _practical_ woman, or she is a die hard romantic searching for  _the one."_ He looked straight at Jon then, his blue eyes flashing knowingly at him.

Jon kept silent while Willas nodded at Harry. "Yes, basically. So I think she qualifies." Then all of a sudden, his smile fell and he frowned, his brows furrowing.

"What?" Harry kicked at him.

"What if Sansa's the latter? What if she falls in love with one of us and then she finds out it's all a lie - worse -  _an experiment."_

Harry frowned then too and looked to Jon.

Jon felt torn but then if there was one thing that his experience being a romantic fool taught him it was this. "Then... she learns the hard truth that life is not a song," he said softly.  _She'll learn. That way she'll know early on so no one can use her. She'll be smarter with her choices._

The two could do nothing but look at him.

Jon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If she is the former, yes, she'll get mad but at least there are no more pretensions on what she's looking for. She's _practical._ She already knows herself and what she wants. If she is the latter, she'll still get mad, but at least she'll learn from this."

"What if we ruin her? What if she ends up hating men?" Willas pushed. "And she seems really nice too."

Jon thought carefully. He wasn't that crazy to know that his well, crazy experiment was all kinds of unethical but he was too far gone into it that he can't stop. He can't. He has to  _know._ Or else he can't move on. 

But he understood Willas' concerns.

Jon knew then that he had to compromise.

"Okay," he started. "At any time when you think that we should stop - that you think that we could be doing irreparable damage or anything at all, we'll discuss it and stop the experiment if need be."

Willas and Harry exchanged another look then.

"But I expect you still to give your maximum effort into it until we can agree to pull the plug on it. Sounds reasonable?"

They both nodded.

Harry, ever the bold, raised his hand and asked the question he wanted to avoid the most. "What if the reason we want to stop is because we've fallen for her too?"

Willas raised his brows at him then and waited for Jon to answer, eager to know as well. 

Jon wanted to fall into a void because he didn't have an answer. But just as quickly, he went for the defensive instead. "You told me yesterday when you pled for her to be the subject - something I feel I have to remind you - that you two would be professionals about this."

Their eyes faltered then and Jon almost sighed in relief. 

Harry coughed. "Yeah, we can do that Will, right?"

Will blinked then plastered a smile. "We can."

And then just as Jon acknowledged the waitress who set his food down, the two shared a smirk and a wink and more under the table kicking, smoothening into a casual expression once Jon looked up again. 

* * *

 

Jon managed to push Harry into an errand but was unsuccessful in getting Willas to go home. 

Once they saw that the flower shop was only a block away from the cafe, they decided to see if Sansa was there. It was the perfect opportunity to drop in as they could simply say that they just came from the cafe and passed by. 

The building the shop was only a two-story complex. Likely, the Seaworth's lived there and had a spare room that Sansa rented. 

They heard the bell chime as they entered the glass doors of  _Princess Shireen's_ and were immediately assaulted with the different floral smells. 

Stepping in further, there was no one inside, not even by the reception. 

Jon glanced at Willas who was openly admiring the selection. Jon instead, walked over to the front desk and saw a bell there. He pressed it and not a moment longer than he heard the chime, an elderly man with a white closed beard, wearing an apron came out from the back.

When he saw them, he greeted them with a warm smile and took off his soiled rubber gloves. "Welcome. Terribly sorry if you waited long. What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Jon realized he didn't have a plan exactly. It was a good thing after all that Willas was here.

"No worries. We just came in ourselves Mr. Seaworth I would assume?" he stuck his hand out. 

Mr. Seaworth nodded and took his hand, chuckling. "Guilty. Just call me Davos."

"Willas Tyrell," he greeted back. 

Davos' eyes widened while Willas neck turned pink. "Oh you must be one of the boys Sansa was talking about. You're really a Tyrell like a Tyrell?"

Willas chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "Ah guilty too but please, just call me Will, and yes we did run into Ms. Sansa yesterday. This is Jon Snow by the way."

Jon smiled and shook his hand too.

"Ah. So finally faces for the names. We already met with Harry this morning though he missed Sansa. Are you here to see her too?" He asked politely but there was a hint of suspicion in his voice he noted.

"It depends," Willas grinned. "Is Ms. Brienne here?"

Davos laughed at that. "Scared you good lad?"

"Yes!"

"We're just here to check if we got Sansa in trouble and to set things straight. She may have...placated Ms. Brienne by playing what happened lightly," Jon finally found his words.

Davos rolled his eyes but with affection. "That girl. Alright, what happened?"

"It was my fault, sir. I wasn't looking where I was going and I may have knocked her down when we collided - her flowers flew to the ground," he admitted. "I wanted to come down and apologize but Ms. Brienne..."

Davos eyed him then and cut him off with another chuckle. "I think I can figure it out from there. Well, no one got into trouble though expect to get laser eyes from Brienne until she deems you trustworthy and really, don't call her bloody miss. She'll geld you and then call  _you_ miss. Not the best start, mind you."

"Laser eyes?"

"Ah. That's what my daughter calls them. Anyway, Sansa will be here any minute. Feel free to go around the shop. Maybe spruce up your home or office or something to give to your girl," He nodded at the displays. 

Willas elbowed Jon then. "Oh, sir. Maybe yes to the two former, but it's a nonapplicable to the latter."

At that Davos pursed his lips and eyed them. "None of you have young ladies of your own?"

"None at the moment," Willas grinned. 

Davos said nothing but Jon and Willas knew what he was likely thinking. "Anyway, go look around. I'll just be at the back to water the roses." 

"Oh can I come with you and see?" Willas looked at him.

"Sure why not."

Willas looked at him for permission then. "Go."

"The floor's still wet, best take care you don't slip," Davos eyed his cane and walked closer to Willas who began launching everything he knew about roses. 

Jon initially wanted to find a seat and wait but he got distracted by music.

 _It's unmistakeable. That's Carmen._ Someone or rather, there was one with a flute, one with a piano who was playing the song from the first act of _Bizet's_ Carmen. 

It was coming from outside so he went out and the sound was getting clearer. It was the  _La cloche a sonné_ crowd song. 

He followed the sound and was led to the back where a staircase that lead to an open veranda - the one they saw from outside that held the vines and other crawling and hanging flowers and plants.

Slowly and quietly, he climbed the stairs and there he saw the back of a little girl with black hair, playing on a black console piano, the recognizable starting notes to  _Habanera_ and there -  _there_ to meet with the moderato bars with a silver flute was Sansa Stone.

Her hair was up in a high pony tail and she was wearing a green dress this time that Jon didn't really look on as he was too transfixed from watching Sansa's long fingers flit across the silver flute she was holding so delicately but her face was what he couldn't look away from.

Her eyes were closed and he could see her golden lashes were long as they fanned on top of her sharp cheeks, and her pink full lips were pressed against the mouthpiece - he almost gasped with her as she took those perfectly timed tiny moments to take in air before producing music again.

_Carmen._

_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle_

_"Love is a rebellious bird..."_ Jon almost muttered as he remembered the words to the famous opera song. 

And then he remembered.

 _'Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime'_ **If you do not love me, I love you.**

 _'Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime; Prends garde à toi!'_ **But if I love you, if I love you; Take guard!**

 

Jon shook his head. It's just a coincidence. 

"So that's where you ran off to!"

Jon almost jumped at Willas' voice from downstairs. Cursing himself and cursing Willas he reluctantly turned back around to face the well, to face the silence. The playing stopped just as Willas called him out and true enough when he turned around, there were two sets of blue eyes looking at him curiously. 

Jon tried to smile and lifted his hand up in a wave. "Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Sansa stood up then and shook her head while the little girl eyed him questioningly but with amusement. "It's okay. It's...Jon right?" 

_She remembered._

Jon coughed. "Yes. Hello Ms. Sansa."

She wrinkled her nose. "Just Sansa, please."

"Oh - so he's the broody guy you crashed into!"

Jon looked at the smiling girl who was still sitting on the piano bench then but not before noticing Sansa's cheeks turning pink as she shot her a look. 

"Shireen!"

Jon decided to take pity on Sansa then and stuck his hand out to the little girl. "You must be the famous Shireen Seaworth. And yes, I'm Jon - the broody guy who knocked into Sansa." Well, he tried to take pity anyway. 

Shireen giggled and shook Jon's hand very firmly for a little girl. "I don't know about famous but I am Shireen."

"You okay up there?" 

Sansa looked down then and after Willas' initial surprise, he waved at her much more elegantly than Jon did. "Hello Ms. Sansa."

"Please, none of the formality! Really. It's nice to see you...Willas?"

Willas beamed at her then and nodded. "Quite right. And please, the pleasure is mine, Sansa." 

Jon had the urge to throw a pot of succulent at him. 

"Oh you're Willas! Hi! I'm Shireen! I met Harry this morning!" Shireen peered at him. 

Willas waved at her and smiled charmingly. "Hello my lady!" 

"Harry is funny but he lied. He said you looked like a troll with long hair but you look like a prince!"

Willas chuckled. "Well if the princess says I do then I must. Do you want me to punish his insolence?"

Shireen blushed and chuckled. "No. My older brother is like him. He likes to tease me and tell me all the boys I like are ugly." 

"Oh, that does sound like an older brother to a sister. He's only doing his job well, my lady."

Shireen laughed then went back to her piano. 

Sansa chuckled at the exchange then looked from Willas and then Jon while her brow wrinkled. "What brings you to our neighborhood?"

"We had lunch at Willas' cousin's face - the  _Rosé_ and we saw this shop on our way back - figured this would be your shop."

She nodded then and suddenly flushed red. "Listen, I'm sorry about Brienne. She's just really protective over me."

Jon smiled at her and shook his head. "It was warranted. It's nice that she cares."

She smiled fondly then. "She does. Though she does tend to go overboard."

Jon struggled for words and went with the flute. "So you play the flute?" He almost kicked himself at how lame that was. 

Sansa didn't notice or she was being nice about it. "Yeah, a little."

"Oh, Sansa's just being humble. She plays very good," Shireen chirped up while plucking a few keys.

"Well you were pretty good too," Jon smiled at her. "Interesting song choice. Carmen is a beautiful opera."

Shireen grinned. "Thank you! You know Carmen?"

Jon nodded. "I like operas. And Carmen is one of my favorites."

Sansa looked at him then but Jon didn't notice as he watched as Shireen swiveled to place her hands on the keys again. "Then you'll appreciate this." 

She craned her neck and looked Jon up and down before nodding at Sansa. "Join in if you want." 

Jon looked at Sansa who just shrugged at him,

And then Shireen started playing the  _Toreador c_ onfusing Jon.

Sansa laughed then, causing Jon to look at her. 

She looked Jon over too and held a faint smile and somehow the action made Jon swallow. "What?"

"She thinks you're the Toreador," she explained.

"Hm?" 

She pointed at my red coat and black button down I was  _required_ to wear earlier. 

"Oh." He wanted to be irritated at the reminder of his red coat but instead smiled politely at Shireen. "Yeah, I guess with this coat."

He faced Sansa. "So are you going to join in?"

Sansa blushed then and fidgeted with her flute. "Uh, maybe next time. Anyway, did you want to talk or something?"

Jon almost forgot their purpose. "Oh yes, if you're not busy."

"Will it take long just so I know if I need to ask my boss."

"We won't take up much of your time," Jon answered.

Sansa nodded then and placed her flute back inside a case. "I'm going down to talk to them sweetling."

Shireen smiled at Sansa and continued playing. 

Jon let Sansa pass her and go down first before he followed.

But before he could, Shireen called him.

"So which of you is it? I bet it's you."

"Pardon?"

She craned her neck and smirked at me. "Have a nice day Jon. Oh and Brienne is going to swing by in an hour."

"O-kay?"

She snickered. And Jon knew right then and there that Shireen Seaworth was too smart. The kind that would likely yell,  _'the jig is up!'_

"Have a good one yourself," he muttered and followed Sansa down.

* * *

 

"You want me to what?"

Willas fought the urge to squirm in his seat.

"We're doing a study on the different variables that affect a woman's decision in choosing a partner and it involves collecting data through surveys and tests from a group of women," Jon explained. "And we're wondering if you could be one of them?"

Sansa pursed her lips and arched a brow. "Isn't there a test on a magazine like that or something?"

Jon cringed and Willas' mouth twitched up.

"It's more than that. We'll be scientific about it. We'll compare results by using MRI scans and also biologically."

"Meaning, you'll scan my brain and draw my blood and maybe take my monthly cycle into consideration too," she crossed her arms. "To be more scientific of course."

Jon fought the irritation. "We won't do anything invasive. Just the scan and then infer from there. Nothing is arbitrary."

Sansa let out a breath and uncrossed her arms. "I didn't mean to insult you. I just -  _why?"_

"Why? Why what?"

"Yes. Why. Why are you doing this study? What can you possibly achieve from this?" She raised both brows and looked from Willas to him. 

Jon took a deep breath. "Just following on a curiosity on partner selection. You know, nature vs nurture or a balance of both."

Sansa seemed to relent a little but they could tell she didn't buy it. "If you didn't tell me you have a degree on Women's Psychology, I would question you some more."

Jon waited then prompted impatiently. "But?"

She huffed and bit her lip. "It's like... you're creating a formula but for whom? A formula for males to follow to be desirable? Or for women as a guide?"

Oh.

"It's just a preliminary study. And it  _can_ look like a formula, but really, you all know the saying. Men really are clueless about the inner workings of a woman's mind. I dedicated a portion of my life to study a woman's mind and I still only barely grasp it. With this, we'd get an idea of how to be appealing yes. But would that be too terrible?" Jon was reaching, he knew but he didn't anticipate Sansa being too smart about this.

"They're just surveys," he added and he could tell Willas wanted to bore holes onto him but couldn't.

"I don't think I'm a good candidate," Sansa shrugged.

"Why not?"

She looked away and blushed then. "I've never been in a relationship. You'll want more experienced subjects if you're thinking on long term partner selection. Ones who've tried and all." 

Willas started to fidget again and played it off as his bad leg growing uncomfortable.

Jon leant forward across the table then and reached for her hand, making her look up at him at once and he almost forgot himself when his eyes met her blue ones. 

"Listen, Sansa. Just because you have...no experience, doesn't mean you don't know what you want. You do have preferences don't you?"

She took her hand back and looked Jon squarely. "Would you believe me if I said I don't?"

Jon had no words then and looked to Willas.

Willas came to his rescue. "Surely you like one trait more than the other?"

Sansa bit her lip. "Hmm...maybe but there are more important things..."

And just like that Jon's interest piqued up. But not for the experiment. Just her. 

Sansa Stone was _something._

In the span of fifteen minutes, she has continued to baffle Jon on every fronts. 

"Like what?" Willas asked softly.

Sansa shrugged. "Many things. I don't know. I just... I just don't like holding an opinion over anyone with just the few traits I've seen. I'd rather  _know_ the person more before that."

_Fuck._

Jon cursed but tried to redeem himself. "Okay. I believe you. I do. But I still think it's worth a try. Maybe you'll discover things about yourself too."

Sansa bit her lip again and nodded before sighing and breaking into a small smile. "Okay, I'll do it."

Willas started to smile but Jon held himself. 

"Are you sure?"

"Why not? And if you think I can help, then sure."

Willas stood up gave Sansa their card. "If possible, you can come by the clinic any time tomorrow. We can talk more in detail there."

Sansa took the card and stood up too with Jon following suit. "Okay. I will."

Jon smiled in relief though there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head. "See you then. Thank you for doing this."

"For science, right?" she shrugged.

Jon chuckled nervously. "Yeah."

"Well, I have to go back in and help Mr. Seaworth - unless there's more?"

Jon shook his head. "No. That's all for now. Thank you Sansa."

"Don't thank me yet, I might turn out to be a terrible subject," she laughed lightly. 

"Impossible," Willas brushed that off with a smile. 

She smiled at both of them and looked back at the shop. "I really ought to go back."

"Go on," Jon nodded at the shop.

"Have a pleasant day Sansa," Willas grinned at her showing all of his perfect teeth. 

With a wave, she walked back to the shop, her long red pony tail bouncing with each step. 

They watched her disappear inside the store before walking back to Jon's car, silently.

Once they were inside and Jon started the car, Willas spoke up.

"Jon...the coast is clear. Tell me," he said concerned.

Jon gave him a look that Willas won't forget in a long time.

"She's  _it."_

"W-what?" Willas stammered.

Jon just kept shaking his head and put the car on drive. 

"Jon - 

"She can't be real," Jon muttered.

Silence.

"Do you want to forget the - 

Jon glared at him then and sighed. "Sorry. No. We proceed."

"But-

 _"We'll proceed,"_ Jon said with finality.

 For a minute there, Jon was almost convinced that Sansa Stone was  _genuine._

Genuinely nice.

And real.

No games.

She was just - she was just  _her._

Jon shook his head.

_No._

It was too soon to tell. 

She said it herself.  _Know the person more before I form an opinion._

 

There was something about Sansa Stone alright.

Something that made him want to crack her mind open and explore every crevice. 

He wanted to reach. 

He wanted to know.

More than that, he wanted to prove. 

Someone like her couldn't exist.

He'll find that  _something._

_Thank the seven she said yes to the experiment._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Still with me? It's pretty much a filler chapter. But. She said yes and Jon is getting crazier. LOL. So many things I've hid here. ;)  
> Please let me know what you think! Next chapter after some initial stuff, we'll be starting with the experiment and it'll be a #TeamHarry chapter. Let me know your crazy ideas and thoughts on that and this chapter as well. :)


	4. Data Gathering Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preliminaries and the first dispatch! Sansa comes in for the first part of the research but has a run in with Jon and they get involved in an argument. Good thing we have #TeamHarry on the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TeamHarry coming right up on the second half!  
> I really have to warn you. It's going to be annoyingly cheesy but I am aiming for the rom-com whole nine yards. Thank you for all the lovely support! Truly, thank you!

**Phase IV: Data Gathering**

**Part 1**

* * *

 

 

 

Sansa went up the sixth floor of the _Palace_ building and into the glass doors that opened into _Snow and Associates Psychotherapy Clinic_. 

The interiors were minimalistic but inviting. Almost all the walls were painted white with the exception of two which were pitch black. The furniture were black woods with white, brown, and grey cushions and pillows. A large reception desk stood in front with a high black swivel chair behind it, file cabinets, and a giant flat screen computer.  

Sansa went inside further, looking sideways for any sign of people but there were none. She decided to wait by the adjoining receiving area that held a black leather couch, a wooden coffee table, two arm chairs and even ottomans over a white carpet. 

She was about to sit down when she saw the end-to-end bookshelf on one side of the room. Curious, she walked over to it and began examining the spines.

There weren't that many psychology books as she expected, only filling up the top shelf. Instead, it mostly carried a diverse collection of novels - both fiction and nonfiction. She scanned the room and saw that there was no television or console so she figured that between this and the magazines by the couch and coffee table, reading would be the form of entertainment allowed.

She noticed then that further into the room, there was a hallway that lead to three rooms and there she was a sign that said  _Session ongoing. Please keep quiet. Knock and wait to be let in._

After seeing that, she knew she was going to have to wait so she went back to the bookcase thinking that maybe she should've called first. 

She scanned through the books and picked one and after leafing through it, it didn't take long until she was leaning against the bookcase and started reading it from the beginning. 

That was how she was found twenty minutes later. 

"Ms. Stone."

Sansa jumped with a gasp, dropping the book. 

She was about to reach for it when a faster and much larger hand took it instead and when she looked up, it was black curls that greeted him. 

Sansa followed his line of sight and saw that he was examining at the book she was reading and suddenly the next thing she saw were deep grey eyes. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," his voice was deep and low and Sansa became aware of how close they were when she could smell the mint on his breath and his faint cologne. 

Jon noticed her discomfort so he stepped back and tried to make conversation, his neck turning pink. "So. _Wuthering Heights?"_ He nodded at the book.

Sansa colored and tried to regain herself. She tucked a loose strand behind her ear - she let it down today, and gave him a smile. "It's been a while since I've read it. Have you?"

Jon nodded but made a face. 

Sansa blinked at him in surprise. "You don't like it?"

Jon snorted. "It's trash."

Sansa pursed her lip but didn't say anything. 

Jon looked her over and his eyes widened. "You like it?"

Sansa raised a brow at him in answer. 

Jon rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't mean it to sound insulting."

She took the book from Jon and placed it back on the shelf. "Except, you did."

"Hey I - 

Sansa shrugged and gave a brief half-smile. "It's fine."

"Clearly it's not. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Sansa sighed and eyed him. "Why don't you like it?"

Jon crossed his arms and leant on the shelf across her. "It's a little too much."

Sansa mirrored his position and tilted her head at him. "What's too much?"

He raised his hand in gesture before placing it back on his arm. "The hype?"

Sansa's brow furrowed. "Hype?"

"I don't see what's romantic about it."  Jon shrugged.

"Why? Just because they don't end up together?" 

Jon snorted. "It's not  _that."_

"Then  _what?"_

Jon huffed. "They call it true love because Heathcliff still chased Catherine's ghost - never mind that they practically had an affair even when they married who they chose to marry and then trapping their children into a marriage meant to be the one they should've had in the first place if they weren't being idiots."

Sansa shook her head slowly. "Wow." Then shifted her stance. "But the thing is - the things they've always done, it was borne of their love for each other only twisted by so many misunderstandings but the love was still there - it was never gone."

Jon fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"If you want to roll your eyes, just do it."

Jon raised his brows at her and balked into Sansa's pinched face. "Misunderstandings? She married her rich neighbor because he was that -  _rich._ But it's okay because she  _loves_ Heathcliff."

"She did it to  _help_ him!" 

"Face it, she did it because she's selfish."

Sansa scoffed. "And what did Heathcliff do? Revenge! As if revenge solves everything. Revenge is selfish too." she dropped her arms. "See how well that turned out."

"Aye, but everything only happened because Catherine made a  _choice,"_ Jon pressed.

"Yes, she did and they all suffered but Heathcliff made his own choices too - ones that made them suffer just as much. One mistake may be the catalyst, but it doesn't have to be followed up by more mistakes," Sansa didn't back down, her voice rising. 

"Well there you go." Jon turned to face her fully, bracing one arm on the shelf just above Sansa's head as he leaned down. "You say she chose to be a rich man's wife so she can help the one she loves and then he chose revenge to show  _his_ love. How are both actions  _true_ love when all they did was hurt each other?" Jon's eyes were wide and he was practically breathing down heavily at Sansa, unaware of how close they were.

But Sansa wasn't intimidated. She stepped closer and tilted her face up that their noses were almost touching. "You're missing the point! Yes, they did all those things. Their actions were irrational and backed with misunderstandings. But the point of the story is that despite all the miserable and horrible things that happened as they traipsed the moors is that, despite all the hurt they've caused each other - all of that, it didn't matter in the end! Because even in death - beyond it really, their love was real and very much  _there._ At the end of it all, their undying love was the only true thing everyone in the story could believe. Above all the trail of lies and horrors they left in their wake - their love for each other was the one thing no one could refute!"

They were both glaring at each other their breaths mingling, their chests heaving as they stared each other down.

"Hey you found Sans-er-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" 

_Willas._

Realization of their positions made them bolt apart and face away from each other. The air still crackled with tension that Willas appeared so out of place that he felt the urge to disappear from the awkwardness. 

Luckily Harry was braver. 

"Is everything okay out here?" He approached slowly and took in everyone's appearance.

Jon straightened his collar and brushed his hair while Sansa swallowed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"Okay, what happened?" Harry immediately rounded on Jon. 

Jon shook his head. "Nothing. We were just having a discussion."

"On what? The new Frey watchman? The forest the bigwigs are cutting down? War? What?" Harry raised a brow.

Sansa cleared her throat and gave him a shaky smile. "Oh. It's nothing that serious. We were ah, actually discussing a book."

Harry blinked several times. "A  _book?"_

Jon nodded impatiently and walked around them. "Yes. We got carried away."

Harry and Willas glanced at each other and then noted the other two. Sensing they want to drop the issue, Willas intervened with a nervous chuckle and elbowed Harry to speak.

Harry cleared his throat then plastered a huge grin. "Well, then. We can review the book later but for now, it's good to see you, Sansa. I heard that we were expecting you in our humble office today. Have you been waiting long? Sorry, I was taking some calls outside. And these two were with clients."

Sansa softened and smiled more pleasantly. "Yes I'm here for your study. And no, I haven't been waiting long. Anyway you have a nice collection of books here and I'm free until lunch anyway."

"Ah. Well, those are from the combined efforts of Jon and Will. My contribution is more of those on the racks. Not much of a reader, sorry. But if they don't have pictures - well, you could say I'm more of a visual learner," he winked then smiled sheepishly making Sansa laugh a little. 

Willas looked at him and raised a brow while Jon was stiff beside him so he stepped forward. "Why don't we take this inside Jon's office? And do you want anything? Tea? Coffee? Water?"

Sansa waved him off. "I'm good. Thanks."

He nodded at her and made to usher her in. "Okay, if you're ready, we can go in?"

Sansa nodded and followed Willas into one of the counseling rooms. 

Jon started to follow when Harry stopped him, causing him to sigh and give a half-smile. "It really was just over a book."

"Boss. You're one of the  _champions._ And more than that,  _you're_ playing the hypothesis. Is riling her up a part of your plan?"

"It wasn't planned, and I got carried away, I know. It won't happen again," Jon ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. "It's just - she's so - "

Harry squinted at him before leaning back and giving a shit eating grin. But before he could speak Jon glared at him. "Don't."

The blonde gave a half-shrug and stepped out of the way.

The morning passed without much issue though things between Jon and Sansa were still tense. 

After more detailing with the experiment, contract signing, and briefing of what was to come, Sansa took the first survey, turned down their lunch offer, and left.

Once she left, Willas and Harry looked at Jon. 

"What?"

They both crossed their arms at him. 

"For a moment there - I actually thought I was interrupting...something else, Jon," Willas broke the ice.

Harry gaped at him before grinning at Jon. "Really?"

Jon grumbled. "We were just talking about a damn book." 

"What book got you all red and huffing?" Harry arched a brow at him.

"Wuthering Heights. Now can we please drop it?"

They blinked then burst out laughing. 

"Well, at least it's not Harry Potter," Harry nudged Willas who clapped his hand over Harry's mouth. "We don't speak about that!"

Harry shoved him away and smirked at Jon. "No wonder. Anyway, despite the...antagonism - Boss, all morning you could cut the sexual  tension with a -

Jon stood up and shook his head. "Stop. I don't want to hear it."

"So what side was she in? On the defensive for the book, I presume since I know how much your view of that has changed, eh Mr. Heathcliff?," Harry pressed.

He took Jon's silence and glare as his answer and he laughed.

"Well, in any case, looking through her answers, Sansa's leaning more towards a classic romantic," Willas was reading over her tests. "Personality ranks really high while all the material stuff are way below." 

He looked up then and smirked. "Seems like we'll be disproving your theory faster."

Jon shook his head again. "She must be faking good. There is such a thing. The true test is when we start on her."

"Tricking her into falling in love with us is more sound than this standardized test? Okay, gotcha," Harry butted in.

Jon ignored him while Willas rolled his eyes at him. 

"Anyway, at least we have an idea about her. She's an artist, a musician, kind to children and the elderly, sharp, and," he looked at Jon bemused, "based on what we saw, she's pretty...passionate with her beliefs. I swear if her glare was trained at me I'd wither away."

"I don't know, if  _that_ was directed at me, I'd probably be turned on if anything," Harry said cheekily before looking at Jon again. "So boss, did you wither oooor - ?"

There were storms in Jon's eyes then that Willas blocked his view of Harry and pointed a finger at him. "Harry, since we've all agreed you'd be the first to try, I suggest you try  _now."_

With a salute, Harry made for the door. "Hashtag, team Harry is moving. Sure you want to go through with this, boss? I swear I saw sparks in between you two." He ducked then behind the door after Jon threw pencils at him.

"Just go," he shouted.

Harry risked peeking. "Oh while I'm gone, Satin will be baby sitting you today. Ta!"

Jon sank in his seat and messed with his hair. 

Willas hobbled toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jon leant back and sighed, grimacing at Willas but his eyes were softer. "Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Willas' lip quirked up. "Heart break's nasty business."

Jon shook his head. "You know what Willas?"

"Hm?"

"I don't think it's heart break," he said in barely a whisper. "I mean. There are times I don't think I'm mad at  _her_ per se. Most times, I'm just really mad."

Willas regarded him before taking his cane and going out the room wordlessly but returning not a minute longer carrying two books.

He placed the first one down the desk.

_Wuthering Heights._

"When we met, one of the things I couldn't forget was how I'd find a copy of this book, worn and yellowed everywhere you went. You defended it many times. Well, before you know."

Jon raised a brow at him and Willas shrugged. "I know what happened was most...unforgivable.  We all deal with our hurts as best we could - and you know all this yes but knowing and experiencing are two different things. Still, you can't let one fluke harden your heart forever. I know we study the mind, Jon. But think of the heart in the figurative sense. We fall down. It beats. We get suckerpunched. It still beats. It doesn't give up. You shouldn't too."

Jon let out a deep breath. "I understand. But Will, I still need to  _know._ "

Willas smirked. "We know you do. We'll help you, don't worry. No one's backing out. Just..."

He then placed another book on top of the other. 

_Persuasion._

"Just keep an open mind, okay?"

Without waiting for his reply, Willas left Jon alone.

He traced the book cover and shook his head in disbelief.

"Seven hells, Willas Tyrell."

* * *

 

 

After some stalking, Harry found Sansa at the Blackhaven Ranch. 

He found out from Shireen that Sansa takes her riding every Saturday afternoon. 

He spotted the two of them riding slowly over one of the beginner paths - Shireen on a white small mare, while Sansa was riding a rose gray dapple while he was riding a tall buckskin. 

 _Here we go._ He casually rode up behind them. "Hello ladies."

They stopped and turned to greet him. 

"Why Harry. Fancy seeing you here," Shireen greeted while arching a brow. 

Harry winked at her and then turned to smile at Sansa who was looking at him suspiciously. "Little miss here might've mentioned you two rode. I've been riding here close to two years already and I still wonder how I missed two beauties then."

Shireen giggled then lead her mare again while Sansa playfully rolled her eyes and followed closely.

Harry steered his horse to flank Shireen from the other side.

"So Sport, who taught you how to ride?"

Shireen gave him a queer look as soon as Harry rode to her side but answered levelly. "My older brother Matty taught me before he joined the navy."

"Oh, you have an older brother - I thought you were an only child," Harry frowned.

Shireen glanced at him then with wide eyes. "Why are you frowning?"

The blonde laughed and shook his head. "I thought I could recruit you in my 'only child' club."

She giggled then and he saw Sansa smile from above Shireen's head. "Sorry to disappoint. Though I'm an only girl. Maybe you can join  _my_ daddy's girl club. You're pretty enough."

Harry laughed loudly then and he heard Sansa chuckle from her side too. "Why Sport, did you just call me pretty?"

Shireen colored but smirked at him. "Pretty enough to join the club."

"Eh, pass. I'm more of a mama's boy - but don't tell her that!" He winked at her.

"I promise!" She laughed more loudly. 

Harry grinned at Sansa then. "How about you Red? Which club will you be joining?"

Harry noticed that Sansa's smile was tight then but she answered politely. What he didn't notice was Shireen shooting him a warning look. "Hm. Neither."

Before Harry could ask further, Shireen changed the topic. "Ah I think Mr. Beric is here."

True enough, Harry recognized Beric Dondarrion, old ranch owner who was also one of the horse trainers and riding instructor brushing the hair of a chestnut bay. 

"Oh he's the one teaching you now?" 

Shireen, still unforgiving of Harry's almost mistake, gave him the eye before morphing her features into a cheerful one. "Yes. It was Sansa's idea to continue getting lessons. She's the one who made this happen."

Sansa reddened. "Not really. It's actually Brienne's family who knows the Dondarrions. I just suggested."

"Where is that marvelous woman?" Harry beamed though he was a little nervous about seeing Brienne again.

Sansa noticed and smirked. "Not far."

He chuckled as he nodded. "Okay, noted."

"San, I'm gonna go ahead and meet Mr. Beric."

Sansa nodded at her. "Okay, I know you don't want me to trail you but do you need me to?"

Shireen looked between her and Harry and grinned while she shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'll meet you at the stables in an hour. Why don't you race Harry or something while you wait?" She then turned to Harry with an innocent expression. "Or you could show Sansa some of the more advanced trails since you probably know this place better than us?"

 _Seven bless you Sport!_ Harry nodded then faced Sansa. "I can do both or either but it depends on you."

Sansa bit her lip and looked at Shireen who gave Sansa an encouraging look. Finally Sansa nodded at him. 

_Yes!_

"Okay. Maybe we ride a bit before racing?" She suggested.

"Sure. Let's just take Sport here to the Lightning Lord."

After they rode with Shireen to her instructor and watched as they left - Shireen giving Harry a scary warning look before changing into her normal cherubic look, they were finally alone.

"Yikes," Harry chuckled making Sansa laugh too. 

"You have scary women protectors Red."

She smirked. "Who do you think is scarier?"

Harry pretended to think, tapping his finger on his chin. "Ah, I think the little sport is where I bet my money on. Not that I don't think Brienne can murder me in her sleep - " Sansa chuckled so he rode close and leaned closer. "But that little girl is far too clever And exceedingly clever girls who fight with nothing but their brains are scarier."

"Why? Can't hold your own?" Sansa teased.

Harry grumbled. "Well, I'm no dumb-dumb it's just - okay - " he blushed. "Don't judge me hard but I'm pretty gullible."

He was more honest than he expected to be but like he said, he was usually wary of smart girls and knew better than to lie to them and he really believes that Sansa Stone was a smart girl.

Anyway, he was supposed to be playing the easy-going athlete which everyone already seemed to think of him so he could just be himself.

_Easy peasy._

He was not prepared though for Sansa's reaction. Instead of the usual rolling of eyes or smirking or even laughing he usually got the rare times he admits he's gullible, Sansa looked at him a cross between curious and confused. 

"Uh."

She shook her head. "I don't think you're dumb at all - I was just teasing. But, gullible?"

He half-smiled. "Yeah. I mean, at least to pretty girls and _especially_ pretty little girls. I mean, it's like no matter how bratty or spoiled, one bat of their eyelashes or a tiny pout and I'm all  _awwww_ I'll do anything you want sweetie. Like if Sport there gives me one of her, you know, angelic smile and tell me to jump I'd say 'how high?' I mean death by cuteness!"

Sansa looked at him incredulously before bursting into laughter, shaking her head and it was so cute and infectious that Harry found himself laughing with her in no time.

He pouted then and cringed visibly. "Ugh. See now you're being mean. I tell you one secret and you laugh at me."

Sansa bit her lip and looked at him apologetically. "Oh, I don't think you're gullible. I just think you're a true blue mama's boy - eager to please all women," she tried but failed to keep from smiling.

" _Well,"_ He huffed. "And now I have to do something to redeem a bit of my manly pride."

She arched a brow then. " _Do_ you now?"

He nodded. "Yes. But it would depend."

"On what?"

He grinned. "How good of a rider you are."

Her smile was tight-lipped but there was a twinkle in her eyes. "Well only one way to find out."

Harry was about to reply with a challenge when his eyes narrowed and grew when he saw a bee hovering above Sansa's horse. He was about to swat at it or pull at Sansa's reins but he was too late. 

The dapple grey whinnied loud and bucked so high that Sansa almost fell if she hadn't gripped hard and before they knew it, her horse sped off galloping frantically.

"Whoah!"

"Shit!" Harry immediately pushed his own to catch up with them.

"Sansa! Hold on, I'm coming!"

Harry kicked at his horse to speed up when he saw Sansa struggling with her hold.

When he finally caught up he saw that Sansa had her eyes shut and was holding on to both rein and saddle so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Sansa - hey Sansa look at me!" he shouted.

She didn't.

Harry glanced ahead and saw that they were approaching the woods. _Fuck! We might hit trees or worse!_

"Sansa - it's okay! You'll be fine. I'm here. Open your eyes."

 Hesitantly she opened her eyes but didn't relax her hold and Harry saw the fear in her eyes. 

He couldn't get too close enough to grab on to them as he was still struggling to keep up with her horse's pace. "That's it. Sansa, I know it's hard and it's scary but try to  _relax."_

That only increased the panic in her eyes.

"No really - relax. If she can sense your anxiety, she'll feel it too. Relax -  _trust me,"_ he practically yelled.

Her eyes widened but after Harry gives her an assuring look she started to slowly relax. 

Harry smiled briefly. "Good. Now try to reassure her. Stroke her neck. That's it. You're doing fine. Keep doing that."

They kept at it, Harry coaching her while she tried her best to comply and eventually Sansa's horse started slowing down enough for Harry to finally grab on to the reins. 

"Easy girl. Easy," he stroked the neck too and finally, just in time before they entered the woods, she stopped.

"Good girl," Harry petted the horse's nose with one hand while still holding on to the reins. 

Winded himself, his breath still shook as he looked at Sansa who was also catching her breath. "You doing good Red?"

Sansa just nodded but he could see that her hands were still shaking. 

After one long breath, he went down his horse and lead Sansa's horse to the nearest tree slowly. Once he tied the reins to the tree, he walked over to Sansa.

"Wanna come down for a while?"

He could tell that she wanted to but she was still shaken up. 

"I'll help you down. Do you trust me?"

She swallowed before nodding.

"Okay. I'm going to put my hands on your waist, alright?" 

She nodded.

Slowly, he placed his hands on her waist, her hands automatically going to his shoulders, then he pulled her down as gently as he could though making sure his grip was secure enough.

He held on to her until she could steady her shaky knees. 

"There you are," he smiled.

She looked up at him then embarrassed but grateful, giving him a shy smile that made his ears feel warm. "Thank you."

He suddenly realized how close they were and that they were still holding on to each other. This time, he knew he was blushing. He let go at once, stepped back, and gave a chuckle. "Anytime."

She was blushing then. "Well, now you know how good a rider I am," she half-smiled. 

He laughed. "Well, you held on longer than most. So that's a good sign."

She shook her head. "I'm just lucky you were there to coach me. I admit I was bluffing at how good I am. I'm decent but not anything remarkable. But I'll have you know I can get crazy competitive sometimes."

He feigned shock. "Why Ms. Stone, did you just tell me one of your secrets?" 

Sansa rolled her eyes but smiled after. "Only because you did, save me. And you got your manly pride back so congrats."

He walked closer then and grinned wider, making sure both dimples showed. "That makes me your hero then."

She smirked. "Don't push it though."

"I'm just stating the obvious I mean you were like a frightened little bird clinging to the mean horse - a classic damsel in distress saved by the handsome golden haired knight."

Sansa blushed but pinched his nose. "I wasn't _that_ scared."

He reached down and ruffled her now loosened hair.

"Hey!" she moved away and tried to fix her hair.

"Better fix that hair before we go back or else they'll kill me for suspected harassment, birdie." 

"Ugh."

"Wow, you're hair is so red. Like  _really_ red. And now your face is matching," he teased some more. "Oh, I'll call you Redbird from now."

"Only if I could call you Blonde dork," she muttered after finally taming her hair.

He decided to go for it then by tucking a strand of her hair and leaning close. "You can call me anything you want - s'long as you do call me."

Sansa turned beet red and pushed him away. "Ha-ha. Very funny."

Harry raised his palms in surrender. "Anyway, Redbird, now that we've broken the ice, still up for a ride or do we walk them back to the ranch? We still have - " he checked his watch - "forty-five minutes."

She looked at her horse then. "Is she alright?"

Harry walked over to the mare and examined her. "She looks fine but I'm betting she'll be easily spooked still. We can trade horses or - " he hesitated.

"Or?"

"You ride with me?" His light blue eyes were hopeful.

Sansa frowned a bit.

"What? You can ride behind me but you have to promise not to be  _too_ handsy I mean, buy me dinner first," he grinned cheekily.

Sansa almost retorted but after deciding that Harry was just being playful albeit openly flirty, she felt he was harmless enough. "I promise not to be handsy if you promise not to go too fast - like you have to really swear on your mother's life you won't."

Harry brightened then. "Great, wait, let me call the ranch first."

While Harry called, Sansa went to her horse who was in fact jumpy but accepted Sansa's touch after a few attempts. "You gave me a fright girl. Bees are nasty."

"Redbird, someone's coming to pick her up. They told us to go on ahead. This place has cameras everywhere and even before we called they sent for someone," he explained as he jogged over to her.

She nodded and gave her mare a final pat on the nose. "See you later girl. Sorry the bee stung you." 

"Up you go." Harry helped her up first then swung up in front of her. "Hold on tight, Red. I now give you permission to be as handsy as you want." 

That earned him a smack and an ear pinch. "What? You said to get handsy."

Harry chuckled. "Clearly we have different dictionaries."

Sansa laughed at that. 

"Ready?"

Sansa wrapped her hands around his waist, making Harry's heart skip a little but he ignored it when he felt Sansa leave a space between them - her hands and parts of her legs were the only parts touching him. 

"Don't forget your promise okay Harry?"

Harry was momentarily stuck when he felt her breath on his neck. "Y-yes."

"Then lets go!"

Harry nodded and lead his horse into a steady trot.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Have you ridden over the trail that leads to the Cockleswent?"

"No. The trail's too advanced for me - more so with Shireen."

"Well, if you're up to seeing the river, that's where we're going," He twisted his neck to glance at her. 

"I'd like that," she beamed at him.

"Great."

They rode in silence for a few minutes when he decided to break it. "Who taught you to ride?"

It took a while before she answered. "My older brother was the first. But that was a long time ago. I hardly remember it. Who really taught me was Brienne. Well, after much convincing."

This was new information. Sansa has an older brother. But remembering Shireen's look awhile ago, family was a touchy subject that no one until today was there mention of any of Sansa's family. "Why did Brienne have to convince you?"  _Stick to a safe topic._

"They wanted me to see the sun once in a while," she chuckled. "Before I lived with them, I already had the tendency to lock myself in my room or be on house arrest just painting and painting. And if it wasn't painting, it was my flute - and I felt that - okay, don't laugh but I felt that the acoustics were better indoors than out and then when it's not painting or music, I look for inspiration through books - in short, I don't go out much."

"And Ms. Brienne is more of the outdoorsy girl, isn't she?"

Sansa laughed again. "Yes! Sir Selwyn couldn't reconcile us so we had to compromise. Brienne had to sit with me and read too when I read or paint and I had to go with her when she goes riding. She boxes and fences too, you know? She tried to teach me but I failed her and I'm too scared to break my fingers - I mean, what if I can't draw again?." He felt her shudder. 

"Slow down. That's a lot of information," Harry laughed.

"Sorry! Anyway, they told me to learn a sport. Specifically, an outdoor sport. Well at least two. And long story short, riding was one of the more successful ones."

"What's the other?"

"Other?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. "The other sport?"

"Oh! Archery," she chuckled.

"Are you any good?" Harry tried to picture her with a bow and arrow. 

"Well, I  _have_ to be. It's the only weapon that chose me!"

He looked at her then and grinned. "Only weapon? Meaning you tried a lot aside from fencing and that?"

She reddened. "Yes. They made me try fencing because it has the lightest sword. But that failed. They tried to give me a spear and daggers - the worst was the axe - it was double-headed I was afraid I'd cut myself. They then agreed with me that I suck at close combat so really, the bow was the only way to go and the crossbow only made me feel lazy though that was easier."

"Ah. Well it's good to know that you didn't just settle on a weapon."

She smacked his arm and he just laughed.

"But mind you, even if I suck I still know enough moves to hit without using a weapon where it matters most," she sniffed.

"I don't doubt it. And you know, I have yet to determine your definition of 'sucking' given that you rode better than most even with what happened. And don't think I didn't catch that competitive look in your eye before. I can spot that look from a mile away," he grinned.

"Takes one to know one, I guess?" He could feel the smile in her words though he didn't look so he nodded. "Mmhmm. Not to brag but fencing is what got me through college in Braavos."

"Oh! So yours is the Braavosi style! But you're - " she cut herself.

Harry laughed then and imagined her turning red behind him. "You can say I'm too buff for that style. I'll take that as a compliment," he winked at her before sighing. "And now I'll have to tell you I was a polo jock too."

She shook her head and made a face at him. "Ah. So this is why you're a good rider. So you're a double varsity where? And what did you study?"

"Yes. Fencing got me in. I played polo for fun and now you're going to find out that I'm a math geek - I studied Accountancy," He said proudly.

"And then you said you had a hard time with clever girls."

He chuckled. "Well, girls are a whole different subject altogether. And my boss had to get a doctorate just to study your evil minds."

Sansa tensed a bit knowing that the boss he was referring to was Jon but she masked it by asking instead. "Why Braavos?"

"Well where better to learn numbers than from the city that holds the richest bank?" 

"That means you must have many clients."

Harry shook his head. "No. Just one."

"One? Why just...Jon?"

"Well, he pays well and I do more than accounting for him," he tried to end that with a shrug, fearing that he might overshare something that will involve either Jon or Arthur with him ending in a body bag in the Trident. _Why did I say that?_ Harry focused instead on the way she hesitantly mentioned Jon's name. 

"What else do you do then?" 

"I'm also his personal assistant,"  _but most of all - I'm actually his guard._ He finished in his head.  _But you don't need to know that._

"You're his girl Friday," she sing-songed while he groaned at the label before shaking his head and chuckling. 

"In a way, I  _am_ sort of like his bitch - er" he tried to backpedal, cursing inwardly at cursing out loud.

"I think it's really sweet of you to mind your language, but I don't mind. You don't have to guard yourself around me - really, I'm just  _me,"_ she tried to chuckle but Harry, despite feeling relief, there was something about her last statement that almost sounded like a plea. 

"Sorry - my mother would bite my head off if she found out I cussed in the presence of a lady."

He didn't see Sansa's expression change at the mention of both 'mother' and 'lady' before smoothing into a polite smile. "It'll be our secret then."

"You're a good secret keeper then?" He eyed her then and was met with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, that's something you can only find out for yourself don't you think?" 

"Ah. I think you're being too clever now, I might not be able to keep up with the next sentences." He shook his head while Sansa giggled. 

"You can't really ask someone point blank if you can trust them. It's just either you do or you don't. Remember that Blondie," she poked at his back. 

"Hey -hey no poking unless - 

"Ahhh please don't continue that!"

Harry tilted his head back as he laughed, almost hitting a tree at the last minute - jostling them enough that Sansa had to hold on tighter, pressing against his back.

"Sorry about that," but then he broke into a sneaky grin. "Though you're kinda getting my idea of poking."

"You're terrible!" Sansa pushed as far back as she could and hit back, blushing all the same. 

"Hey, you try being a gullible blonde guy with a weakness for cuteness with a beautiful girl practically pressed against his back and not at least attempt to flirt," he deadpanned.

Sansa had to smile at that and shake her head. "Well, it's not working."

He stopped then causing her to jerk forward again and suddenly his face was craned near hers over his shoulder, his dimples on display again. "Really?"

Sansa, instead of pushing him away, sighed instead and shook his head. "Just keep riding Hardyng."

He did. "Curious. Not a yes, but not a no either." 

He heard her sigh behind him. "Well Red, we're here."

Sansa looked up from his back and smiled brightly when she saw the rushing stream. 

Just then Harry got a text. "Ah, sorry it's a work tone. Gotta check." 

Sansa was only half-listening. Too absorbed with the view of the stream and the golden field on the other side. 

Harry got a text from Satin. Jon's night duty guard and Harry's reliever, just giving an update on where they were and who they were with and whatever it was made him frown.

"Everything okay?"

He gave her a smile. "Just a minor thing. Everything's fine."

Sansa nodded and looked as if she wanted to ask something but chose against it. 

"What is it?"

"Your boss..."

"Jon? Yeah?"

She bit her lip and her eyes were indescribable. "He doesn't like me much, does he?"

Harry blinked at her several times. "What makes you think that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... from the day we all met he's been...frosty." She scratched the tip of her nose. "Then he's nice and then he's just nice in that 'polite nice' way and then we had that debate earlier on and from then I could just tell, he doesn't like me."

"Well, would you like him to like you?"

She blushed. "It's not that. I just want to know how I offended him. It couldn't be about the book because I noticed his...indifference even before. At first I thought maybe he's just really busy and have too much on his mind? But no. Sometimes when he thinks I'm not looking...he looks at me like he's mad or something."

 _Something to report to Jon._ Harry thought that if Sansa noticed that then she'd be really suspicious if it was Jon's turn to woo her.  _Goddammit Snow, you owe me for this one._

"Well, Jon's always been broody. It's nothing personal," Harry tried to amend. 

He felt Sansa shaking her head, the swish of her hair touching his neck. "I don't think that's it. I mean, back at the shop when he and Will dropped by, he was actually... nice. And well, what if he was only being nice so he could convince me to do the experiment?"

 _Red flags over here._ Harry forced a laugh and shook his head. "Oh, Red. Trust me, if he doesn't like you, you'd know. We weren't chummy before - seven hells, I still get his scowling on a regular basis. He's nice to Willas the most because, well, Willas is a likeable guy. And it's more of him maintaining a...professional distance."  _How did you pull that one out of a hat Hardyng?_

"Willas  _is_ nice," She agreed with a smile. 

" _I'm_ nice too," Harry huffed.

"Sure if you're not being flirty, yes."

They shared a laugh before Harry looked at her again and nodded his head at the other side of the stream. "See that field over there? The one with the marigolds?"

Sansa nodded. "Yeah."

"One day I'll be able to make the jump," he didn't know why he just admitted that but he did and easily.

"That's too far!"

"It is. But it's not impossible. I haven't attempted yet because the current is too harsh if I make a mistake. But a little more practice, I just might."

"I don't want to be rude but that looks very dangerous."

"You can say very stupid," he offered. "But we all have that one crazy thing to do in our bucket list."

Sansa couldn't disagree with that. "Yeah, I guess. But if you do, please don't let me watch."

"Aww, are you saying you'll be too worried? Careful Redbird. Or you might get too attached to me," he said cheekily. 

She sniffed. "No. I just don't want to be seen as either a supporter of this idiocy, or be the one to see and deal with the horror that would unfold. So as fulfillment of my civil duty, I am warning you right now of the dangers and then I'm wiping my hands clean of it."

"Duly noted," he faked wrote on his palm. "It's been almost an hour, I should get you back." As he said them, Harry felt something akin to disappointed that this was ending.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

Sansa adjusted her hold, still maintaining a bit of space but holding on to him much tighter that Harry felt his palms sweat and his heart thump. 

"Can we ride faster?" 

Harry grinned then and they left with a blur behind them.

When they got back to the stables, Harry helped Sansa down and they talked while they walked the horse back to its place. 

Shireen spotted them. "Hi! We just got back too."

"How was your lesson, sweetling?" Sansa started fixing Shireen's hair and Harry found himself smiling at how endearing it was.

"It's great! We did hurdles today."

"Hurdles?"

"Yes! Mr. Beric told me I could be an equestrian!"

"No vaulting!" Sansa said immediately making Shireen giggle. 

"Of course. Just show jumping, San. Anyway, did you have a good time too? I heard about the bee situation." She eyed both of them.

"It was pleasant, and I saved the damsel in distress and all was good until said damsel got handsy - oof! What? It was the truth!" He earned another smack. "See? She keeps hitting on me." Another smack but Sansa was smiling.

"Ow! _That_ one hurt!" Harry rubbed at his arm and was met with Sansa's mocking glare and barely concealed smile.

Harry shrugged and laughed loudly. "Okay, I misspoke. She keeps on _hitting_ me." He looked back at Sansa with a brow raised. "Better?"

Sansa gave a haughty nod before breaking into a smile finally. "And you'll get more if you keep being cheeky. But I'll let you off because you _did_ save me."

"Really?" Shireen smirked at Harry.

"Long story," Sansa muttered before she walked over to Shireen and offered her hand. "Ready to go?"

Shireen placed her small hand in Sansa's, but gave Harry an expectant look. 

He knew it was his cue to make a move but he decided that he'd go slow - and then he remembered that he was doing this for a project and  _not_ because he thought Sansa was a nice girl - a very  _very_ nice-in-all-ways girl. 

 _Seven hells I almost completely forgot this was for a stupid experiment!_ It was just - so  _easy_ to be himself with her. Usually, when he went for a girl, there was a level of _peacocking_. But Harry knew that somehow, the closer you are to yourself was the way to go. Thank the Seven that the role he was meant to play was just that. Otherwise, he didn't think he could pull it off on someone like Sansa. He wasn't lying when he said he was hopeless against clever girls and Sansa was especially  _clever._  

When he saw Sansa's concerned look he knew his panic and yes plenty of guilt was showing so he forced a grin.  _Fucking Jon Snow._

"Where are you birds headed off to?"

"We usually grab milkshakes before driving home," Shireen grinned up at Sansa.

Sansa reddened and nodded. "We do...do you want to come?" She asked politely, suddenly unsure.

He smiled wider then placed his hands on his pockets. "I'd love nothing more but I usually ride until dark. Maybe next time?"

She relaxed a little and nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He waved her off. "Peachy keen. I just remembered something. It's not important."

She didn't buy it and from his periphery he could sense Shireen burning holes at him. 

"Okay," and she started turning around. "See you around Harry!"

_Fuck it._

"Wait!" He jogged closer and Sansa looked up at him from her lashes, tilting her head. "What?"

His mouth opened but no words came out. 

In his mind, he was saying  _I had a great time. We should do this again._ Or.  _I'm free after all - I think my mom would have my head if I don't treat pretty ladies for some milkshakes._

But he was torn. Mostly because he was starting to feel guilty - for  _many_ things. One because he and Willas knew that Jon actually  _liked_ Sansa like hearts and flowers and the whole nine yards - whole shebang potential no matter how much he denied it, and they were going along with Jon's crazy way of getting over an ex with the hopes that he gives up the stupid experiment and go for the healthier way of getting over an ex. Yes, they were sort of matchmaking and the tension was definitely there between his boss and Sansa but... he didn't expect it to be this... _nice_ with her. He knew she'd be pleasant company but he didn't see that she was well, really nice to be with. He can't stress  _nice_ enough because if he thought further on it he'd be in danger.

And then there was the guilt of the actual experiment. He was an active deceiver no matter how he looked at it. He never usually had any qualms about playing the field before. He's had flings and more serious girlfriends but somehow lying to Sansa felt different. 

_Oh seven hells! Why does she have to look so damn cute?_

And worse of all, he can't tell all of this to Willas and especially to Jon. 

_Fuck._

"Harry, What is it?" she asked more softly, probably sensing his distress.

He snapped out of it and gave a smile. No. It's just been a long time since he's been with a girl that either outrightly reject him, or fell too quickly with his M.O. That was probably it. And anyway, he didn't get a vibe that she saw him  _that_ way. _So don't think too much, Har._   _Don't think that she's more than a pretty face. Don't think that she's funny or how your name sounds so damn fucking nice on her lips._ _She's just another girl from a bar - yes._ _I have a damn job to do!_

He leant close then, tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, pulled away, and grinned. "It was a pleasure to be someone's hero for a day. It was an even greater honor to be _yours_ \- at least in the realm of bee stings and wayward horses."

Her cheeks colored then and her mouth dropped slightly but before she could reply, he smiled at her one last time and waved at Shireen as he passed her. 

Once he was far enough he released a deep breath and texted Willas anyway. 

_Will? I think I'm in trouble._

Not three seconds after he received a reply.

**Oh Harry, no.**

Harry shook his head and took another horse, deciding one good fast ride was what he needed but not before shooting his friend a reply.

 _Good_ _luck._

He sent the text and put it on silent mode, deciding to ignore the incoming call as he kicked at his horse, and rode out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think about #TeamHarry? :) Jon better be careful. 
> 
> Speaking of Jon, the thing between him and Sansa? All that tension however you want to interpret it? That's only the beginning. 
> 
> We'll have an 'unplanned' #TeamWillas chapter next and more! 
> 
> Jon's defenses have started cracking a bit yet we still don't know exactly what happened with him and Val-demort in the first place. That's coming soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think - your thoughts are important to me. As this is a work in progress, we could help each other out. :)


	5. Data Gathering Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is away leaving his two younger associates at the fort as they fondly called their office. They were busy updating the experiment when suddenly there were two unexpected guests. Later on, Willas is called to Ashford to attend an art gala and benefit where again, he meets with an unexpected character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! You don't know how happy you've made me with your support! Thanks for reading, the kudos, the reviews and everything. :) Btw, here are their ages: Sansa 21, Harry 24, Willas 25, Jon 27. And here Anya Waynwood is Harry's grandma not his cousin or aunt in canon. Anyway...  
> Are you guys ready for #TeamWillas?  
> (I so need a lot of love for #TeamSansa who I still believe deserves to be married for love. I'm still holding on to hope that even if we get Jonerys this season, endgame will still be Jonsa repeat 1000000x) *cue kill bill sirens* to Dany stans.

**Phase IV: Data Gathering**

**Part II**

* * *

 

 

It was only Willas and Harry in the office today as Jon was conducting a therapy session in Stonehelm. 

They were in Willas' office where he was updating their research with Sansa's tests while Harry was going over his experiment log. They had all agreed to keep individual logs of their progress that would be blind to the other two. There would be no need to know the exact details of how they were going to 'woo' their 'Jonquil'. What would matter is who she would name her 'Florian' in the end. 

Once Willas was done, he looked over at Harry who was leant on his elbows against the table, his face scrunched up at the screen while his usually combed back blonde hair was messy like he'd been running and maybe pulling at them for a while. 

The brunette then remembered the text Harry sent him yesterday after his time with Sansa. 

_"Will? I think I'm in trouble."_

He looked over at Harry again and heard him sigh for the fifth time this morning. Harry  _never_ sighed. He was usually rambling too much that they had to shut him up a few times at a given moment but right now he was almost...contemplative. No. That's not right. And he never looked so unsettled either. Among the three of them, he was usually the one with the light disposition, always at ease and cheerful. That was Harry, happy-go-lucky-Harry as Mr. Dayne called him. And now after one solo time with Sansa Stone, he was  _this._

It made  _him_ unsettled too. Because the more he saw of Sansa Stone, the more he found her fascinating. But he wanted Jon to be happy more. His poor mentor really got burned by the _'daughter spawned from the Seven hells'_ as Harry liked to call her and he's been acting broodier and moodier since then. Besides, he and Harry already planned on making Sansa Stone, Jon's Queen of love and beauty. From the first meeting they both saw it - the instant attraction from both sides. It was undeniable. 

Sansa Stone was  _exactly_ Jon's type no matter how much he'd deny it. For all of Jon's broodiness, he's mighty predictable. 

A flash of gold poked through the door, unannounced followed by hard clicks on the floor made him jump in his seat while he saw Harry shoot up straight into a stand, ready to fight.

"Oh it's _you,"_ Harry spat before crossing his arms on his chest and narrowing his eyes at no other than Val Freeman-now-Rayder, Jon's notorious ex. It took a lot to get Harry so mean but Val was a whole new order.

She strode in the middle of the room without much pause, her long straight honey blonde hair swished as she walked with her chin up and her blue eyes cold. She smirked at Harry and cocked a golden brow. "Hello Harry _Potter._ "

 _"Valdemort,_ " he barked in greeting, as his brow twitched but Val just simpered.

"Well, aren't you looking frustrated more than usual. No one polishing your wand lately?" She grinned batting her lashes at him as she drew close.

Harry stepped back looking disgusted. "Sorry, I'd speak your language but I'm afraid I don't speak fucking snake."

Val cackled. 

Willas decided to intervene but he didn't stand up. He cleared his throat and looked at Val politely. "May I ask the purpose of this visit?"

After giving Harry a one-over, she turned slowly towards Willas now and gave a flirtatious grin. "You were always my favorite. Always polite - this one."

Willas sighed and prompted Val again. "Jon's not here if you're looking for him. Do you need us to pass a message or anything?"

"How about we pass her some arsenic," Willas heard Harry mutter. The two of them really hated each other even before Jon and Val broke up and it got worse when she found Harry just as he busted a druggie from breaking in the office, holding on to that person's pot to be submitted to the cops but Val all but made the wrong assumption.  _Harry Potter. No wonder you smile all the time with your magic pot of wonders._ Jon almost broke up with Val then but she managed to worm her way back to Jon's good graces. Thank the Seven that didn't last long though. If Harry and himself were oil and water, Harry and Val were fire and kerosene. 

Val sighed then and shrugged before she searched her bag and retrieved a large box filled with assorted things, making sure to show off her two rings. "Just meant to return stuff he left in my place. I would've dropped them at his building but Harry Potter here made sure I was banned." She glared at Harry. "Mance wants every trace  _out -_ that possessive bear."

"I hardly lifted a finger. It's the building's own policy. No dogs allowed and all," he grinned.

Val scoffed.

"Is that all, Val?" Willas interrupted again thinking if maybe he and Harry should just burn the box knowing Jon wouldn't even bother to look through it. 

She rolled her eyes at Harry before giving Willas a grimace. "That's all. I'm going."

She started but just as she reached the door she looked back. "Oh, there's a leggy redhead reading a book outside. One of your strays?" 

Willas and Harry stood up then. 

Harry started ushering Val out while looking pointedly at Willas. 

"Ooh, special girl to get you two riled up. How very interesting. She looks so... _sweet._ A little sweet tart, ripe for the taking. None of you could ever handle a wild-"

"Shut up and leave," Harry ushered her out while Willas ambled over to Sansa. Luckily she was too absorbed with her book that she didn't notice what they were doing. 

While Harry escorted Val outside, Willas went closer and tapped Sansa's shoulder, causing her to jump slightly but when she saw it was Willas, she beamed at him and chuckled. "Sorry, I got lost in this," she started standing up and Willas got caught a little when he saw she was standing too close to him that he could smell a hint of jasmine on her. He shook his head then plastered a smile. "No, I'm sorry I startled you."

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Willas decided to ask her something. "So, what's got you captured?'

Sansa bit her lip and Willas immediately pushed the thought of finding that 'adorable' away. "Mm, maybe I'll just put it back when you're not looking. I don't know how...sensitive you are about book choices." 

Willas laughed then. "Oh, I'm fairly certain I'm not as...intense with Jon and his literature. But I can't blame you for being cautious so I'll change the topic. What can we do for you, Ms. Stone?"

Sansa half-smiled at him. "Please, just call me Sansa. I've told you that many times already."

"Sorry, my lady," Willas couldn't help but tease.

Sansa made a show of sighing. "Okay, ser," she said with a sly grin.

Willas beamed. 

Sansa shook her head as she chuckled. "Anyway, I came down here because I wanted to thank you all for the big referral you gave our shop."

Willas couldn't help the crinkle on his brow. "Referral?"

"Yeah, the charity ball in Rain House this weekend? I was at Evenfall for that weekend but Mr. Seaworth told me that it was by your practice's mention to use our flowers for the decorations. And people like our blooms that we've been getting inquiries all week. We got a call from _Salt & Smoke_ for four functions alone. And then there's also an order for the new club that's opening. What's it called? Oh.  _Prophecy._ Anyway, business has been great," she grinned. 

Willas mulled over her words and he'd have to check with Harry, but he had no idea of that referral. And Salt & Smoke? Prophecy? The  _Save the Porpoises_ in Rain House? Those were all Jon's -  _oh._

He fought from smirking, instead, he smiled at Sansa and made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Oh, that's nothing. I've seen the way Mr. Seaworth cares for the flowers. They deserve the commendation. You guys deserve the praise." She blushed.

"Regardless, in behalf of  _Princess Shireen's Garden,_ I brought over several succulents for your office as small tokens," She then showed showed Willas a large weaved carrier containing three different succulents. One was a miniature Pine tree, another was a Rose cactus, and the last was a Moonglow. He smiled knowing which one would go to which. 

"You chose this?"

She blushed and nodded. "Mr. Seaworth let me choose. I chose the Moonglow for Harry because he's from the Vale, a Rose cactus for you because - 

"I'm from the Reach," he continued feeling touched. 

"I don't know where...Dr. Snow comes from so I sort of chose Pine because..." she hesitated. Willas probably thought he'd think her silly if she admitted she chose it because of the surname. 

"Well, it's a good guess. Snow is commonly a Northern name," he supplied.

Sansa, to his surprise, reddened some more. "Um, yes that too."

"Too?"

"He...smelled like Pines," she said in a shy voice before she shook her head and chuckled. "Anyway, I have a feeling none of you are really from the Stormlands so I told Mr. Seaworth that it might be nice to give each of you something that could remind you of home. And I think succulents are gender-neutral for your office as well as very easy to take care of. And plants do provide a calming theme and - " she was rambling nervously. He noticed that before. 

He also noticed how she tried to gloss over the confession that she thought of giving Jon the miniature pines because he smelled like them. Harry better back off because it seems that Ms. Sansa might be really attracted to their broody boss after all.

"I think it's sweet of you to think of that and it's true, we aren't native Stormlanders so the gesture is well received. Thank you Lady Sansa," he then took the carrier from her while Sansa rolled her eyes at his teasing.

"Redbird!" 

They both turned around and Willas noted the change in Harry's demeanor from being pissy about Val to - oh, by the Gods, is Harry Hardyng  _blushing?_

"Hey, blondie," Sansa greeted him back with a wave.

 _Redbird? Blondie?_ He shot a look at Harry who refused to meet his gaze back. 

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Red?"  _He was showing his dimples again._ Willas almost sighed. He hobbled over to block his view of Sansa and showed him Sansa's gifts.

"Cool. What are these for?"

"They're tokens from the shop that Lady Sansa chose as gratitude for our generous referral," Willas gauged Harry's reaction. 

"Our what now?"

Willas tried to communicate with his eyes.  _Sometimes, Harry, sometimes._ "You know, the one for the Porpoises?"

Harry caught on finally, his eyes widening but not before giving him a meaning full look that confirmed what he was thinking before. "Oh! Yes."

"Anyway, this rose is mine, Jon's the pine, and this moonglow is yours," he pointed out. 

Harry took out the moonglow, minding the spikes, and examined it with a smile. "Thanks. This'll go nicely on my desk."

Sansa grinned. "You're welcome."

"Was that all, my lady? Or do you have questions about the experiment?" 

Harry stiffened behind her.  _Good._

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No, that's all kind ser. So when will you need me next?"

Willas chuckled. "We'll get back to you once Jon comes back from Stonehelm tomorrow night."

"Oh. He's out of town?" 

 _Curious._ If Willas wasn't mistaken, Sansa sounded a bit disappointed.

"Yes. Do you...want me to pass a message?" Willas almost laughed at the irony of asking the same with Jon's ex just a few minutes ago. 

She shook her head again. "Just let me know, you all have my number. Well, I'll be going now."

"Do you need a ride?" Harry asked almost eagerly and Willas wanted to smack his head.

Sansa smiled sweetly at him but declined. "Brienne is actually downstairs waiting for me. I told her I won't be long."

Willas felt nervous then. _What if that impressive woman finds out what we're doing?_ He chuckled nervously. "I see. Well, thank you again Lady. Sansa. We'll keep in touch."

"I'll walk you out," Harry offered next. 

"Actually Harry, I need you. You don't mind, do you my lady?"

She waved us off. "Of course not. I can show myself out. Enjoy the rest of the day Ser Willas. Blondie."

Willas smiled at her just as Harry winked.

When Sansa left, Willas looked pointedly at Harry. 

He slumped on the sofa. "I know, I know, I can't help it!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I mean," he nodded helplessly at the succulents. 

Willas sighed and took each of them out carefully and set them down the coffee table.  _Even the pots matched their eyes._ He thought. Blue one for Harry, grey for Jon, and a dark gold for him. It was really awfully thoughtful. 

"See? It's hard," Harry huffed. 

"I think you better tell me what happened," he arched a brow.

Harry leant back against the sofa and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know Will. One moment we were just hanging out, riding our horse, then the next I'm rescuing her like some damsel in distress."

"How?"

Harry looked at him then and laughed. "It was a bee. It stung her horse's ass and it ran off wildly with her."

The older man could figure out what happened next. "That's where you ran after them, soothed the beast, then saved the girl?"

"Yeah," he beamed proudly.

"I don't believe you."

He scoffed. "It's true. Ask her. Anyway, it was all good until we were both riding on my horse and you know me, I was openly flirting and she, well, she was a good sport about it - completely unaffected," he shook his head and a soft look came over him that made Willas' eyes bulge.

"And that made you...like her?"

He reddened in answer. "It's just... I don't have a lot of friends who are girls, and at first that was how that felt. She's just...Will it's just so easy with her. I was completely myself and you know I'm not usually with girls...at least until we get chummier. But with her..."

Willas frowned. He didn't have girls who he could call friends but he had Margaery. And well, maybe Loras qualifies too. Maybe Leonette, his sister-in-law as well. Yes, she's definitely the closest. 

"Did she...look like she was interested?" Willas looked at his friend closer, trying to gauge his answer.

Harry thought for a while before shrugging, smiling sheepishly. "I dunno. Maybe not. She's just really friendly, and nice, and funny..."

Willas chuckled then before fixing him with a look. "Okay, enough with the adjectives. You know you have to stop. We have a  _plan,_ Harrold."

Harry cringed at the use of his full name, hiding his face behind both hands. "I know."

"And besides, I think Lady. Sansa likes Jon. Did she mention him at all?"

Harry's frown deepened. "Yeah. Actually. She mentioned that she thinks Jon doesn't like her."

Willas looked at him incredulously. "What?"

Harry laughed then and brushed his hair back. "I know. But then again, Snow was being weird around her. And she did mention that she feels Jon is hot and cold with her and thinks that maybe he was nice that one time when you went to the shop so she would agree to the experiment."

Willas was starting to get a headache. "I hope you defended Jon a little, no matter how Jon was being rude, I admit."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Course, I did. Anyway, I know the plan. I'm aware. Believe me, I'm aware. And I know the sparks between the two. It's just... what are we going to do again?"

Willas sighed. "Well, the plan is to make Jon jealous that he'll call the whole thing off and go for it."

"Okay," Harry nodded and Willas sighed again and leant back against his chair. "But?" he raised a brow.

Harry waved his hand. "What if she falls for either of us?"

"Harry-

Harry stood up and huffed, getting frustrated. "Okay, okay, I remember the plan." Then he smirked at Willas. "Well Will, anyway, I'm going to do better and I _will_ get a handle on my feelings - she just caught me off guard I guess. But you on the other hand, you're next to bat."

Willas tried not to let his worry show because he  _was_ worried but he knows better. "I am."

Harry grabbed his plant as well as Jon's and made for the door. "Well, I'll say it again,  _good luck,_ Will. Have fun with _Lady_ Sansa."

He waved Harry off and watched him close the door after. As he stared at his Rose cactus, he bit his lip. 

_I can do this._

_I know better than Harry._

Yes, he thought. At least he'd be more cautious in his approach now that Harry warned him of how...wonderful Sansa Stone could be.

* * *

 

"I don't know Jon, I'm sorry, I'll try and start tomorrow or the next day. Grandmother insists I have lunch with her tomorrow, you know I can't-

_"Will, it's fine. I just asked because I'm looking over our schedules for the next two weeks. Take your time, you can even go on home if you want."_

Willas pinched in between his brow at that thought. While it had been some time since he went home, it would only be Grandmother who was there. As much as he loved her, he's grown tired of her finding him a  _bride._ He was only twenty five and he already saw her tonight and he was going to have a one-on-one with her tomorrow.

_"Will?"_

"Oh, sorry Jon," he shifted his phone to his other ear. "No, I'll just finish everything here in Ashford, see grandmother tomorrow, then come back. But thank you for the offer."

_"No problem."_

"But will you be okay there without me?" He couldn't help but ask, smiling slightly.

As expected Jon grunted his reply.  _"I'll manage, you know."_

He stopped himself from laughing. "I know but will you and Harry be okay  _alone?"_

His mentor sighed from the other line.  _"I think we'll survive each other for a day or two. Can't be too dependent on you to referee all the time since you joined us."_

He laughed then and promised to call Harry too. But knowing Harry, he'd hang up the moment he starts telling him not to argue with his boss too much. 

_"Just go and don't worry or I'll fire you."_

"Hanging up now."

Willas wasn't really worried. Jon had Harry before he joined them more than a year ago. What he really worried about was how he was going to approach Sansa Stone which he put off as long as he could. He can't get the wistful look Harry got as he tended to his moonglow he started calling Mr. Moony.  _"To remind myself how much I hate Val-demort while Redbird becomes my new best friend."_

 _Best friend_. Willas rolled his eyes. Well at least Harry never mentioned outrightly his attraction for Sansa since their talk. But his constant warnings were getting annoying the way he thinks how inevitable it was. 

He already knew Sansa Stone was beautiful and charming but he was prepared for that. _He hoped._

Shaking away those thoughts for now, he tried to enjoy the rest of the evening. 

He was in Ashford Modern Museum with his grandmother to represent their family for an art gala to support women in the arts - an advocacy that his family fervently supports. 

The artists were handpicked by the Southern Queen herself but there were two in particular that stood out. 

The more popular one, though of course, was the large painting was exquisite in itself, created the most buzz more for the artist herself. It was from the elusive Northern Princess - one who was last seen publicly a decade ago for privacy reasons that no one knew what she looked like now. Word has it that she was studying abroad while there was tension in her country but there were rumors that they were gradually re-introducing her by later this year or the next now that it was safer to return. 

The painting was large, earning a wall on its own. It was a thing of beauty, colorful oil on canvass depicting a woman holding up a mirror as she knelt, her hair painted in many colors and patterns that were similar to Gustav Klimt's colorful  _art noveau_ style over a golden background. It captured something that looked like it was caught in a dream and closer you could appreciate the level of skill there in the subtle textures almost hidden by the colors. 

What was interesting was how it was signed. A red, wolf paw print in the corner with only one letter _S,_ causing a dichotomy in the viewers - one that said this wasn't from the princess because surely she would sign her name, while the other would insist because the Northern Kingdom was ruled by 'wolves.' But before he could dwell in that, he could see Meredyth Crane making a beeline at him. 

Meredyth, though lovely with her dark hair and brown eyes, was vapid and clingy and he had tried many times to turn her down as gently as possible ever since they were introduced but clearly, that glint on her eye and that too bright smile she was sporting once she saw that he saw her meant she's not giving up tonight as well.

_Seven hells! It's not like I could run._

He had no choice but to muster a polite smile and think of an excuse as she approached. 

"Willas! I didn't know you would be here," she crooned, reaching over to give him a kiss but he dodged and caught it briefly on his cheek instead. 

He bowed his head at her slightly. "Likewise, Ms. Crane," his mouth twitched as he faked a smile. 

She blushed and grinned at him, playfully smacking his arm. "Oh I do wish you'd call me Meredyth, or even Mer."

And just when he thought it can't get any worse he heard another voice. 

"Willas, oh by the Seven it's been too long." _Tyta Frey._

He bit the inside of his cheek and smiled at the other woman - one he met in University but only part of his study group as he tried to say over and over. "A pleasant evening, Ms. Frey."

She kissed him on the cheek then but wound her arm around his, to his dismay and Meredyth's displeasure. 

"Oh Meredyth, I didn't see you there," her voice sugary but her blue eyes were narrowed at the taller woman. 

Meredyth, not one to back down, gave her an equally bright smile, her brown eyes not leaving hers. "That's quite alright Taena."

Tyta's smile faded and her eyes hardened. "Tyta."

Meredyth laughed then. "Oh silly me." While latching on to Willas' other arm. And for a moment their eyes locked at each other with Willas helpless in the middle. "Erm, ladies..."

He heard a sigh then followed by a chuckle. "I swear I leave you for a second and the swarm sets in." 

He blinked and when he craned his neck it was Sansa Stone.

And by the Gods, she was a vision!

Her hair was in a high ponytail and unlike the other ladies, she opted for an elegant cream colored, wrap around jumpsuit that had a collar and similarly nude pumps. Her makeup, much like her outfit was subtle. She was dressed simply compared to the others but that only made her natural beauty stand out more. She didn't even wear jewelry other than the dragonfly pendant that she always wore.

The two women on his arms were sizing her up while he still stared at her in disbelief, forgetting his courtesies for a moment when he blurted out "Sansa." Making the women peeved even more at the familiarity.

Sansa was holding out two champagne flutes and walked over gracefully, smiling sweetly. "Darling, I've been looking all over for you. I got us our drinks."

Willas didn't know what to say even though Sansa was clearly giving him a look that said play along. 

As if seeing Willas' distress, Sansa smiled at the two instead. "You must be Ms. Crane and Ms. Frey, am I correct? Willas has told me all about your generous donations for the foundation. I'm Sansa Stone. I'd offer my hand but it appears all of ours are occupied," she laughed cheerfully.

"A...pleasure Ms. Stone was it? I'm terribly sorry I can't say I'm familiar with you as you are with me," Meredyth simpered. At least she was a little polite.

"And I'm quite sure Willas has never told me about you," Tyta said rudely. 

Sansa took it all in stride by shrugging and laughing again. "Of course. I'm not that anyone important though I seem to catch Willas' eye somehow and so." She shrugged again, grinning widely and Willas knew he had to say something now.

So he grinned and smiled at the two apologetically. "Oh yes. This one I had to chase as fast as I could with my leg and all. I'm sorry for being rude, Ms. Crane, Ms. Frey, this is my lady Sansa, she's my date and as such would you excuse me?"

They released him at once and plastered icy smiles. "Apologies. We didn't know  _our_ Willas here was off the market."

Sansa just kept her warm smile, her eyes holding amusement. "That's alright. He is quite a catch, _my_ Willas. I don't blame you." She winked at him earning a blush. "Still, Willas, you could stay if you like, I can go around some more."

Willas fought from shaking his head too rigorously, grabbing the flute from her and placing his other hand at the small of her back before remembering he held a cane.

Sansa noticed and rearranged them in a way that Willas held on to Sansa's waist more firmly while taking hold of his cane and her own flute in one hand while she wrapped an arm around him too making Willas redder. "Well, have a pleasant evening, do excuse us," he called over his shoulder.

Willas let himself be lead by Sansa silently then until they reached a more secluded section.

Once there, Willas released Sansa and bowed his head in embarrassment, grinning sheepishly at her. "Thanks Lady Sansa for rescuing me. You didn't have to."

She arched a red brow at him and smiled showing all her pearly white teeth playfully. "I kind of had to. Those two looked like a bad cat fight waiting to happen and it's such bad taste for a women's benefit function."

He cringed then downed his champagne quickly, placing the flute on one of the high tables they set while Sansa laughed her tinkling laugh again.

"Thanks," he said again. He was about to ask what she was doing here but then remembered that she was an artist so its either she had a piece here or she wanted to view. 

"It's nothing, I do have to protect the foundation's top benefactor. It's really wonderful of you to advocate this." 

_She really should stop smiling like that._

"It's a good cause. Anyway, how did you know about those two?"

Sansa smiled wider then. "Oh, I was at the pledges when I spotted you - or rather  _we_ spotted you and then one by one those two pledged a ridiculous amount then sprinted towards you before I could even make my way over. Then I saw the look in your face and well," there was a curious look that passed her eyes but was gone in a moment when she turned those blue eyes - cornflower - he thought at him. "I could see that you weren't, ah, keen for their attentions. I hope I wasn't imposing," she colored then. 

_Damn._

_No. Willas, No._

"No. You really saved me there, my lady," he said as sincerely as he could. "I owe you."

She dismissed it with a wave. "What are friends for?"

_Friends._

He couldn't help his heart dropping just the tiniest bit. 

"So," she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear before tilting her head at him. "So, see anything you like Ser Willas?"

Willas blinked then chastised himself for almost saying  _yes,_ _you._ "Well I saw the supposed princess' painting."

Did he imagine it or did her smile falter a bit. 

"Oh? What do you mean 'supposed' you don't believe it was from her?"

He shrugged. "I'm just repeating what people are saying but I don't think the royal family would be careless to pick a fluke."

She shook her head. "No, they wouldn't be. So...what did you think of it?"

"Well, it's certainly beautiful. Dream-like even but brighter because dreams are usually in sepia-mode or with a filtered screen," he stopped suddenly conscious of her piercing gaze. 

Sansa noticed and immediately started waving him off. "No, no, please continue. I'm not some art snob," she frowned a little before looking away at the painting nearest her - an abstract piece of a woman holding a child done in watercolor. "I believe that yes, art is what the creator makes - how he or she envisions something translated to a medium. But it's not meant to persuade or inform, it's meant to  _evoke,"_ she spoke softly before turning to him, her eyes indescribably intense. 

Willas could only let her hold his gaze silently, a sudden mix of warmth and cold washing over him. 

Sansa blinked then turned to walk nearer to the painting, a corner of her lips turning up. "Art is a language - a  _conversation._ It's meant to be shared and discussed. There's no right or wrong answer. People perceive differently." She then reddened and looked at him shyly, shifting her feet. "Sorry, I got carried away and I tend to ramble," she bit her lip.

Willas softened then and couldn't help but smile. "It's fine. That was...what you said- It was...beautiful," he reddened himself as soon as that last word left him. 

She smiled impossibly brighter then but the flush on her cheeks deepened before she looked away again and tilted her head. "So did anything else catch your attention?" 

_Gods preserve, yes._

Willas bit the inside of his cheek again before settling into a neutral response. "Well, the people seem to gravitate to one other exhibit."

"Oh?" 

"Yes. It's from a new artist named Alayne Stone. It's a collection called  _Unfinished songs,"_ Willas thought back and remembered this was where he spent most of his time viewing. The princess' work was a masterpiece but this collection he liked better, not for the skill or the theme but, he couldn't describe it. Sansa was right though about evoking something because clearly, with this collection he felt something.

Her eyes looked at him curiously before she broke into a smile. "You like it." 

He chuckled. "I suppose."

Sansa put down her flute then linked her arm with his. "I want to hear what you think about them, that is if you don't mind?" she loosened her hold. 

Willas gripped her hand back to his elbow and started steering her. "I don't mind. I'd rather discuss that."

She nodded as she kindly followed the slow pace he set without complaint, his cane, he noted, was still hooked on her other wrist. 

She noticed his line of sight and tipped her head high to reach his ear. "Sorry, I think it's more convincing for us to hold on to each other," she whispered.

Willas felt touched because he knew what she was saying - he needed to hold on to her. She was doing this for him. "I can hardly complain having a beautiful woman to hold on to," he amended. 

She graced him with a smile. "Well, I can't blame those poor women. You look quite dashing Ser Willas," she elbowed him. 

He felt hot then but managed another embarrassed smile. "We're here." 

And there they were, looking at four panels created by Alayne Stone - who, like the princess, chose not to be at the event. Willas studied a little about art, having been tasked with the curation of their family's heirloom paintings. That and the hobby he started last year, photography. He looked back at the paintings. This series made brilliant use of mixed media - charcoal and acrylic on canvass. The paintings were mostly smokes and shadows from the charcoal with sparse splashes of calculated colors - using not more than three or four. Two paintings were undone face portraits - one woman looking at the viewer, while the other had her eyes closed, while one showed a falling woman with her black hair billowing, the last a naked woman obscured from the shadows. 

"I like this one the most," he pointed towards the woman facing forward, her face only half drawn in detail. While one half was merely outlines, the other was colored from the eyes to her lips - the only colored part of the mostly black and white painting. 

"Hmm. Why?"

"It draws you in. From only little detail, you could tell this is a beautiful woman who we don't know if she is looking into a mirror or is she making you  _see_ her. Almost as if she is daring herself or the audience to really  _see_ her and this color on her face is where she and or the audience is caught in between seeing her, in a way, emerge. And then she tells her story." he said carefully. But when he was met with silence, he glanced at Sansa and was incredibly unprepared for what he saw. 

She was looking at him with the full force of her clear blue eyes, her pink lips slightly parted. 

And then he knew.

"You're Alayne Stone," his voice came out low and rough that he coughed afterwards.

She blinked then and considered, before breaking into a small shy smile, nodding once. "Guilty."

Willas grinned. "Why my lady."

She hid her face in both her hands then and cringed. "Oh Gods. How?"

"There's no need to be shy, Lady Sansa, I just simply made an educated guess," liking that he was getting a bit on the upper hand now. "And really, why hide? It's a breathtaking collection, everyone says so. You should be proud."

She dropped her hands and placed them behind her back, ducking her head. "I  _am_ proud. This is my first exhibit as Alayne Stone."

"Why the need for a pseudonym?"

She scratched her nose, "Because I want my art to stand on its own. Not behind any name or identity. And when no one knows a thing about the artist, they'll be forced to look at the art more. And I know Sansa Stone is practically a no one but still, I want to be an audience to my own work. Experience it as others see it. Not for the vanity of it, but for pure curiosity. I don't want them to meet me. I want them to meet my art."

Being no stranger to having a famous name, Willas could relate easily. "Some people think they live in the shadows of larger men and women. But they don't know that those people live in the shadow of their names."

Sansa's hand flew to her mouth partly before she decided to drop it and squeeze his arm wordlessly instead. Turning to look at the painting once more. 

They stood in comfortable silence then, the hushed mingle of the crowd around them with the laid back tune of the string quartet playing in the background. 

Willas couldn't help but glance at her often and study her profile. There was so much more to Sansa Stone than he first believed. 

Here was a woman who was kind, sensitive to others, smart and incredibly passionate. Harry said that she was funny and chatty and maybe she was but tonight he could tell that she was in a different world - something more personal. 

Everything about her tonight, the way she dressed, the way she carried herself, screamed low profile. As if she desperately wanted to look as unobtrusive as she could. But it was almost ridiculous. 

By trying to look simple, she stood out even more. 

And how can someone who looks as beautiful as her ever hide?

And now he feels like he's an interloper. An intruder to her private observation. And by introducing her as her date, she'd likely be a target soon. His grandmother was, after all, still here somewhere. 

"Lady Sansa?" he couldn't help it. The endearment stuck. 

She looked up at him, eyes still caught between a trance and now. "Hmm?"

"I'm very grateful that you've helped me earlier, but... I'm afraid once my grandmother gets wind of it, she'd demand to see you or you might get hounded by people though we made it very clear that no cameras of any kind were allowed in this event." 

She shrugged. "It's okay. I've had my fun with being the anonymous artist," she smiled sweetly. "In truth, I was ready to go."

"You can still go, I won't take any more of your time. I'll be fine," Willas insisted feeling both guilty and a little hopeful that she won't. 

She quirked a red brow. "And leave you to the banshees?"

Willas cringed again but nodded. "I can handle that. You've been too gracious. And really, you don't want to meet my grandmother - at least, not this way."

Oddly she made a knowing smirk. "I'm guessing...your grandmother's been setting you up," her eyes darted at me. 

"Right again my lady, but if you don't want to have a background check on you, you better go home now. I'll say you were just a work friend who I begged to come," he tried.

Sansa laughed once and shook her head. "I'd like to see her try and get anything of me but she'd only be mighty disappointed. Best face her now. Besides, I'm sure by now she'd have already heard about your mysterious date from the sulking women we left."

Willas braced both her arms. "Are you sure?"

She gave him a look that was almost like a challenge. 

"Fine then, but don't say I didn't warn you," he sighed before tucking her hand against his elbow again and steering her towards his famous grandmother.

Olenna Tyrell was a formidable woman who loved her legacy and her children fiercely. 

She could also be downright, well, forthcoming-was the politest term. Willas hoped that Sansa would survive. 

The Tyrell matriarch smiled as they approached, giving Sansa a very obvious look over. 

"Ah. Willas, I was wondering when you'd introduce this lovely date every one of your hens have been murdering in their eyes," she shot sharply at him making him wince a little but before he could say anything, she turned to look at Sansa at once. "Aren't you a beauty. Dear, do tell me your name?" She gripped Sansa's hand in hers without preamble.

Sansa handled it like a champ and with a bright grin and a gentle squeeze back she introduced herself. "It's such a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tyrell. My name is Sansa Stone."

"Stone?" she raised her brows and Willas was filled with shame and outrage for Sansa at his grandmother's rudeness. 

"Yes, she's Sansa Stone, grandmother, I believe you heard her right the first time," he said firmly but before he could bristle and argue that the common practice of bastardry was already archaic and that that all that remains would be just that, surnames when he felt a soft press against his arm and Sansa stepping in front of him.

"It's a very _common_ name, yes, and no doubt your grandmother was just trying to politely see any resemblances to someone she might know," she said cheerfully and casually that you won't know for certain if it was a veiled insult in form of a courtesy, or if she was trying to give them both an out while still being  _nice._  But there was a steely glint in her eyes hidden under amusement that he didn't see at oncebecause his first reaction was to feel insulted for her and that she would still defend his grandmother even after that, but his grandmother instead, grinned and took Sansa's hand again. "Ah. You found yourself a clever one this time Willas. Thank the Gods!" She rolled her eyes before settling on Sansa again.

"We shall get along nicely, my dear. You're not one of those hens aren't you clever girl? You won't bore me with falsities and parroting?" 

Sansa half-smiled. "I shall try my best. Though I can promise that I've never been called a hen before. A little dove maybe, but I never really agreed with that either," she finished with a flash of a cheeky grin, her eyes glinting with something again - almost a warning despite how calm the rest of her was.

Olenna beckoned her closer then and she obliged, lowering her ear beside the older woman's mouth. "Do Willas and me a favor,  _marry him."_

At that Sansa colored and Willas had had enough. 

Sansa was a good sport as Harry mentioned, but he can't let her go through with it any longer no matter how much he was blushing himself.

He stepped in between them and shook his head at Olenna. "Okay, the jig is up. Grandmother, Sansa is actually just a friend who was kind enough to rescue me from the...hens. And also kind enough to meet you for my sake so I'd have a moment of peace. She's not actually my date."

Willas didn't turn around to see Sansa's reaction. He was too ashamed so he watched as his grandmother's face morphed into disappointment and finally resolve. "Shame. I knew it was too good to be true."

"Anyway, come here child," she still beckoned to Sansa and Willas could only look at her feet as they went close to Olenna. 

"I do apologize. I don't mean to deceive but honestly, I wouldn't have minded if Willas told everyone we were having a date even if just a friendly one. It's just...I couldn't help myself when those women couldn't see how much he was trying to politely say no to them," she explained. "He's too nice to hurt their feelings."

Olenna looked at her for a full moment before sighing. "Are you sure you don't want to date my handsome grandson for real?"

"Ah-" Sansa fidgeted, blushing further.

Willas swooped in immediately at the first sign of discomfort. "You don't have to answer that. Grandmother, I think we're done here," he said curtly. A first in ages. But he couldn't help it.

"Oh don't be a priss, Willas. Honestly," she eyed Sansa again as she waved her grandson off. "Thank you dear for being a nice... _friend_ to my Willas. Usually the job of herding the hens is his sister's job. But she's not available this moment."

"It was no problem," she recovered. 

"Okay, tell me one thing though, you lovely girl. If you happened upon my poor grandson being preyed upon, then that means you're a guest of sorts. Or... Are you one of the anonymous artists we seem to have a lot this year?"

Willas was about to speak again to say it was not her business, but Sansa smiled at him softly and nodded. 

Willas raised a brow to ask if she was sure and got another nod. "She's actually  _Alayne_ Stone," he whispered so the other patrons wouldn't hear. 

"Ah. A great beauty, cleverness, and such talent. Tell me sweet girl, if you are not dating Willas, is it because you're dating someone else?"

"Grandmother-

"Um, no actually. I'm one of those crazy independents who might end up being a cat lady in the future," she giggled. 

Grandmother actually snorted and looked her over. "Legs like that? I beg to differ."

Willas wanted the ground to swallow him whole but he did agree with gram.

"Piece of advise from an old woman who've seen it all, child?" she tilted her head at Sansa.

Sansa leant close and nodded.

She squeezed Sansa's hand affectionately. "Choose wisely because my dear Sansa, you're the girl who can afford to choose," she smiled. And that was the nearest meant compliment he heard from his grandmother in the longest time and most especially to someone she just met.

Then her sharp brown eyes were on his at once. "And  _you._ What are you doing? Make sure you are the chosen one."

And without further word she inclined her head and left them to mingle with the others.

Willas reluctantly turned to face Sansa, placing his hands behind his back, one hand twirling his cane handle. "Sansa, listen, I'm really sorry about that."

"Willas?"

He said nothing.

"Willas, will you look at me please?"

Slowly he did and what he saw surprised him. She was smiling at him not condescendingly and not even teasingly. She was just...smiling. "It's fine. I like your grandmother. It must never be boring with her around."

Willas looked at her in disbelief.  _Is she for real?_

Her smile fell. "What is it? I'm sorry, did I offend you."

"Stop."

She closed her mouth and looked at him with concerned eyes.

He softened and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Sansa, it's just...I'm practically a stranger and yet you're being incredibly nice. But I don't feel an ounce of pity, I don't understand how you are doing this?"

She smirked. "But you're not a stranger. Not anymore. You know why I think so?"

"Why?"

"You just called me Sansa thrice now. Not Ms. Sansa. Not Ms. Stone. Not Lady Sansa.  Just...Sansa," she smiled that damn toothy smile again. 

And before they knew it they were both chuckling. 

"Anyway, you just have to find a way to make it up to me," she winked at him.

 "Challenge accepted, on my honor as a Tyrell and Hightower," He pressed his palm on his heart.

Just then a waiter went over to Sansa and gave her an envelope. Willas watched as she opened it and he rolled his eyes when inside was a green card with a golden rose. 

"It seems, I've been invited to lunch tomorrow," she showed Willas the invitation.

"You don't have to come. You've done so much already," he said firmly.  _Though it might be nice._

She looked at him then and blinked. "Do you want me to come?"

No.

He should've said.

No, he really should say.

"If you're free,"  _Damn it Willas. Damn you grandmother. And Damn you Harry._

"Well aren't you a lucky man," she grinned.

"But you aren't going as my date. I don't want grandmother planning our wedding by spring," he said with a smile but for some reason he only half-meant it for her sake and fucking Jon Snow.

Fuck. And now he was reduced to something uncouth as cussing.

"Okay, I get it. I'm not you're type," she pouted.

"No! That's not it - I meant - It's just - 

She broke out laughing. "I'm kidding, Willas. Jeez." 

"Let's get out of here," he suddenly blurted surprising the both of them.

"Hm?"

"I...I know a coffee place that's quiet. Come on, I owe you this and frankly I need the quiet before grandmother calls my brothers or my mother and then you'd be trapped into going back to Summerhall a Tyrell."

She gulped. "Then by all means, let's go! I do have my limits."

"Wait - did you come with someone? I should've asked earlier."

She thought and wrinkled her nose. "One moment. I'll meet you in the parking lot. I came with Mr. and Mrs. Tarth. I'll just let them know. We're staying in the Esplanade and I'm driving back with them after Mr. Tarth's business meeting in the afternoon."

"No Brienne?"

She frowned. "No, she has somewhere to be."

"Okay. I'll just have the car ready."

Once she was out of sight, he called for his driver, Leo Blackbar to bring his car out and he began to hobble quickly towards the exit. 

Outside he took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart.  _What am I doing?_

But before he could answer that, Sansa came out and beamed at him at right away, bringing a smile to his own face too. 

He opened her door for her but before he could go around the other side, she wiggled to make room for him instead so he wouldn't have to shovel off. 

She even looked away when he placed his cane inside first before sliding in, choosing to introduce herself to Leo instead who smiled warmly at her, not being used to being greeted by lovely guests like her that he felt even more touched. 

Once settled, he closed the door and gave out directions to Leo.

"Do you mind if I choose the music?" she asked both Leo and Willas. 

Leo looked helplessly at Willas and Willas would've, at this point, would've given her the whole car if she asked. "Go ahead."

Her answering smile kept getting brighter and warmer in Willas' eyes and he barely held the gasp when she slid closer to him to change the tuning to a bossa nova channel. 

"Really?"

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, the songs from the museum are still stuck in my head. Do you want me to-

He shook his head right away. "No, it's fine. It's nice actually. Though you're going to be hearing that in the cafe we're going anyway."

She chuckled. "Then let's start having our coffee conversation now. You seem to know a lot about art. Are you an artist yourself?"

"Well, if you're asking if I like to appreciate beauty - case in example, your face, then yes," he didn't mean it to sound flirty, but actually he did. 

Her cheeks colored but she narrowed her eyes at him. "Come on. I think you're an artist too."

"What makes you sound so convinced?"

"You have artists' eyes. The way you observe - take everything in first before you say something. You take great care with choosing your words like it's almost like a craft," she said softly and from then Willas didn't know why they were whispering.

"Photography," he admitted. Something he rarely told anyone.

She smiled that bright smile again. "Really?"

"I'm not very good. I just started myself. First it was just collecting photographs, and then I took some lessons. I don't have anything to show for it at the moment," he chuckled nervously.

He expected her to laugh with him but when he looked at her, she wasn't even smiling but there was that intense look in her eyes again. "Well, it's not about being good, it's about doing what you enjoy first, and the rest will follow." She ended with a small smile that made him itch to have his camera at that moment so he could capture that look forever.

He wanted to lean in then before she turns away. 

He almost did.

After smiling at him again though, she turned to look out the window and that was when Willas reached his hand out, his mouth open ready to call her name when the car stopped.

"We're here Mr. Tyrell, Ms. Stone."

Willas retracted his hand then at once before Sansa could notice. Sansa smiled at him then before turning and reaching for her door making Willas almost shout at her. "Wait!"

Her hand froze halfway as she blinked at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Please, allow me."

"Willas-

He pleaded with his eyes then Sansa understood and nodded catching Leo winking conspiratorially at her from the mirror, making her chuckle.

Willas took the time to walk over to her door finding the fresh air doing him wonders to calm him.  _What was he thinking? Well, you know what? I don't care._ He's always been the one to be considerate. Surely he deserves this one night to woo a remarkable woman such as Sansa for himself? It was Jon and Harry's fault they didn't make a move right away.

He bit his lip just as he opened Sansa's door.  _At least just for a night._

He smiled at Sansa as he felt her small hands take his extended one and lead her inside the cafe where they talked until a little before midnight about everything and anything. Harry was right, with Sansa it was easy. Not that she was one of those who simply acquiesced and said things just because it's what you wanted to hear but because it was easy to be honest with her. She had a talent of putting people at ease and he can't help but think that maybe she should've become a counselor herself or maybe something that requires charisma and intellect. Maybe an ambassador. She certainly was sensitive enough.

Willas has having a great time and he didn't want it to end but when he sensed Sansa was trying not to fall asleep, he knew it was time to go.

"No, I'm fine," she yawned and Willas chuckled. 

"It's okay, we have tomorrow," he reminded her with a wag of his brows.

Sansa smacked her forehead. "Oh right. Why am I going again?"

"Why Sansa, you're not backing out are you?"  _Please say no._

She looked at him pointedly. "I never back out."

He laughed a little too loudly then. "I tried to give you an out. Let it be known."

"I know, I know," she smirked before transforming it into a smile. "Thanks for the tea. I usually have only tea in the evening."

"Are you up for tasting just one more before we leave? You don't have to finish it. Just taste."

"Sure, why not?"

"Great." He walked over to the counter and talked to the barista about the off menu tea known only to the privileged few.

"I'm so curious now," she leant her head on her fist.

The barista came with a large clear glass tea pot filled with hot water and a golden canister that came with a golden prong and two clear tea cups with matching plates.

Once she set it on the table Willas lifted the lid of the pot then opened the canister.

A floral scent wafted out the pot. 

"That smells nice, what is it?" Sansa's eyes gleamed in excitement. Willas grinned. "Watch closely," he pointed at the pot.

Once he was sure Sansa was looking at the pot, he took one gold and green bud from the canister using the prong then dropped it carefully inside the pot.

He watched Sansa's reaction as the bud started blooming into a golden rose as soon as it reached the bottom, the water coloring yellow. 

His grin grew wider as Sansa gasped and her eyes widened in delight. He again wished he had his camera with him.

"Willas!" she beamed at him before looking at the pretty blooming tea. "It's so pretty."

Willas held the handle then and started pouring her a glass. "Taste it."

Still entranced, she held her cup with both hands, closed her eyes as she smelled the bouquet then took a sip, her eyes fluttering open in surprise that was so adorable that Willas wanted to find something else to surprise her again.

"Good?"

"It's wonderful," she blushed happily. "Thank you."

He handed her the whole canister then. 

"What?"

"There are only ten buds inside, I'm afraid. Well, nine now. All with different flowers and blends. I figured this could make your evenings more pleasant?" he said suddenly unsure.  _Was it too much? I mean, it's just tea._

"Are you sure?" she said though she was already clutching at the canister closer. He laughed. "Of course."

She grinned gratefully. "Why did you choose this one then?" 

Willas looked her in the eyes then. "Because what kind of Tyrell would I be if I let the evening pass without giving the loveliest lady, a golden rose?" he dropped his voice and leant closer.

Sansa's mouth dropped a little and there was that beautiful flush in her cheeks again.

He wanted to follow it up with reaching across and taking her hand in his but he wanted Sansa to really like him like really like him so he leant back instead and poured himself a cup.

After a beat, he heard her sigh so he looked at her curiously and she had a playful smile on her face. "Well, you made your grandmother proud this moment."

Willas pretended to scoff. "Only this moment, my lady?"

She grinned cheekily. 

"Well, that needs to be rectified soon. Expect a dozen golden roses tomorrow bright and early on your doorstep. You're having breakfast with me first."

She quirked a brow. "Am I now?"

"You have to. I only repaid you for  _one_ hen. Breakfast is for the other you rescued me from. And I'm still going to think of how to repay you for being nice to my grandmother and the luncheon," he said determinedly.

She clutched the canister of the blooming teas to her chest. "Just give me more of these and I'll gladly fake date you anytime."

_Oh be careful what you wish for, Miss Sansa Stone. I may be the shy and sensitive guy they think me as but I can damn turn it up when the need arises._

Willas can almost see Margaery and Loras nodding their heads in approval. 

Once he dropped off Sansa at her hotel he went back to the text Harry left sent him earlier after he texted him that Sansa was at the event.

It was one word.

_So?_

**We're all fucked.**

Only a few seconds later he received a reply.

_I told you so._

 That next morning when Sansa opened her hotel room, there were three dozen long stemmed golden roses  waiting for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference about the paintings:  
> The princess', I took inspiration from Gustav Klimt's colorful art noveau x symbolism. Anyone familiar with "The Kiss"? It's like that. Heart Evangelista also has a similar style. It's cool.  
> For Alayne Stone, no artist in particular but I wanted a contrast and I've always loved using charcoal and acrylic separately and together (though I haven't the time to paint anymore huhu and I'm not good anyway). So I just took to pinterest.  
> I have a board up for all the painting inspirations here as well as Sansa's outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/margsmallows/clinical-love-trial/
> 
> There you go. So from your end, you guys are starting to know Sansa Stone. ;)  
> How do you like #TeamWillas? Or are you guys still #TeamHarry or #TeamJon?  
> Next up will be a mix of three - that is if Jon and Sansa don't clash again even though they've both been 'subtle' with their attraction as Willas and Harry observed. Please, let me know what you think! Feedback keeps me going. :)


	6. The Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not an update sorry! Just wanted to show who I envisioned as Willas and Harry. What do you think? Or would you recommend others? 
> 
> And maybe let's have a poll on who you want to be endgame because who knows? :) And of course, the not so spoiler, spoiler about Sansa's secret. Who among the three will find out I wonder?

****

                                     Intervention A: The Boy-Next-Door Athlete #TeamHarry 

           

                             Intervention B: The Shy & Sensitive Artist #TeamWillas

              

                            Intervention C: The Confident & Wealthy Boss #TeamJon

 

       

                           The Subject: Sansa Stone                                    The Secret: The Northern Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bradley James= Harry Hardyng. He was Prince Arthur in Merlin. Some are fancasting him as a young Rhaegar Targaryen in that character but Bradley James boyish looks just screams Harry.   
> Ben Barnes = Willas Tyrell (I know a lot are rooting for Rupert Friend, while he is gorgeous too, my Willas here is a younger version, well, younger than Jon Snow anyway so I had to find another).


	7. Data Gathering Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was clear to Jon that his two associates were already half in-love with their subject. And while they were denying it, Jon can see that they were putting in their best efforts in doing their 'job' if they could even call it that still. Suddenly, it wasn't just an experiment anymore, but more of a competition now but for what? He knew their answer, but what was his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for just updating! I've had this for weeks - er a month? a bazillion years! and it's hard to update this after watching season 7 Jon. Anyway, thanks everyone for being very nice and encouraging for this crazy fic of mine! Your comments for the Willas Chapter as well as for the banners were very insightful and great! I appreciate you guys taking the time to analyze and make suggestions. I love you all! To make up for it, I'm not going to split this into two chapters so sit back and relax, it's quite long but it's all for Jon's turn. 
> 
> And now, without further ado: #TeamJon

**Phase IV: Data Gathering**

**Part III**

 

* * *

They were in _Smoke & Tears_, having a drink to celebrate the team being complete again. They were going to discuss updates on the experiment after days of being busy since they started regular work hours once more.

As Jon observed his younger associates, he noticed something was different. For the past week they seemed to get along better than he'd ever seen them but ever since he came back from Stonehelm and Willas came back from Ashford, there was a tension between them.

He set down his whiskey loudly and leant forward by his elbows. "A'right, what's going on?"

Harry jumped mid-swipe on his tablet while Willas looked up from his moleskin. 

"Something is up between you two and I want to know what," he demanded.

Harry sniffed and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Willas rubbed at his stubble. 

Jon eyed them each long and hard before sighing deeply. "Fine." He turned to Harry. "How was your day with Ms. Stone?"

Harry fought from blushing but the tips of his ears were pink though his lips were pursed. "Well, it went...well, though I think _Wills_ had more luck."

Jon's head snapped to Willas whose face had gone from white to red in an instant, looking back at him with wide shocked eyes. Jon raised his brow in question because as far as he knew, the last time they spoke, he said he hadn't started yet.

Willas coughed into his hand then and swallowed, "It wasn't...intentional." Jon didn't miss the way he shot a look at Harry who was feigning innocence himself save for the deep line on his cheek that appeared at the slightest upturn of his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Sansa was at the benefit," he said casually, looking back down his notes and saying nothing more.

A snicker escaped Harry but when Jon looked at him he was busy with his phone now so he looked back at Willas. "What did Harry mean that you had more luck?"

Willas struggled for words when Harry erupted shaking his head and waving his hands. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't anymore," He managed to squint a blue eye. "Grand Dame Olenna wants him to marry her,  _after_ she rescued him from two thirsty chicks."

Willas was all out glaring at him now.

Jon wanted to laugh too but he couldn't shake off that sudden grate at his nerves. He  _knew_ the Queen of Thorns as they called her. And if she approved then something more than Sansa 'rescuing' him happened. "Will."

Willas crossed his legs and made a small wave of his hand. "As Harry blurted out, I was in a...rather difficult spot-

"A  _tight_ spot - " Harry guffawed.

Willas rolled his eyes and continued. "And Sansa just...came and swooped in. She just started introducing herself so casually as my date and pulling me away."

"She did?" There it was again. The grating.

He nodded, the tips of his ears turning pink. "I was as surprised as you are. She was really nice about it. After thanking her, I tried to let her off the hook before grandmother could interrogate her and well, you know, but she didn't leave," he was obviously fighting a smile but there it was in the corner of his mouth.

"Why?" he blurted out and cringed internally, not meaning it to sound as an insult.

Willas' brows knotted a bit before he gave a shrug. "I guess when she helps someone, she does a thorough job." 

"Or maybe she  _likes_ you," Harry injected. "Sansa _Tyrell._ It does have a ring to it," he teased but there was something bitter in his tone.

"I don't know. Maybe she's just really nice, but then that's what you told me when you rescued her like a damn prince and then you both rode off on your horse to see the Cockleswent," he gave a knowing smile at Harry but Jon was more shocked at the almost glint in Willas' eye. He couldn't comment though because Harry, oddly, didn't have a ready comeback. 

Harry was beet red now and tried so hard to keep his face neutral even though they all knew he could never hide his expressions. 

"Rescue?" Jon raised his brows at Harry then. 

He smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "It's a long story involving bees. Anyway, these two shared quite a bit on their passion about...art. In fact, they were both so passionate, Willas, after coming clean to the Queen of Thorns and defending his lady Sansa, he took her out for coffee and then they had breakfast  _and_ lunch the next day."

Jon felt the prickles simmering into flames in him for no reason. "You - she spent the night?" He barely managed to get out his teeth.

Willas jumped and waved his hands and shook his head. "No! Just coffee, and grandmother insisted on lunch."

"Breakfast?" he choked out.

Willas shut his mouth then and flushed. 

So  _that_ was all him. 

He glanced at Harry and did a double take. Harry was bristling too. 

He looked between the two of them then and his jaw dropped. 

"Seven hells, you two are - 

They both jumped up then and raised their palms, shaking their heads. "No, it's not what you think!" Harry squeaked.

Jon crossed his arms and looked at them accusingly. "You rescued her," he looked sharply at Harry, "And you got rescued by her." He turned to Willas. 

He let out a breath and shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sure that did wonders for your ego Harry and her gesture touched you Willas. And now you two fools are in love with her when it's supposed to be the other way around."

He wasn't prepared for Willas' reaction though. He looked Jon squarely in the eye when he said this. "Well she gave you the pines not because you're a Snow but because you  _smelled_ like Pines."

"And even after I rescued her, she was still worried that she offended you in some way," Harry piped in.

Jon blanched. "W-what?"

"And what about the thing with the Porpoises? The functions happening  _here,_ and at the opening of Prophecy? Something you failed to mention to Harry and I," Willas continued.

"Oh and that's why she gave us the plants B-T-dubs," Harry followed up.

At that Jon reddened too. 

Honestly, he didn't think much about it. For events, he delegated it to Irri of Selhoru. When Irri asked him about preferred florists, he just said to use the Seaworths', surprising his coordinator who thought he'd mention one of the Tyrells' like they usually did. 

"Is that your 'character' starting or what?" Harry asked him, crossing his own arms. "Because I had an interesting chat with Irri yesterday when we coordinated with your functions. It seems you put  _Princess Shireen's Garden_ as the first choice in florists."

He swallowed. "I guess I did."

They both gave Jon a look.

He loosened his tie and downed his whiskey. "Full disclosure, it was just at the top of my mind. I barely remember saying it. Irri just asked me about florists and they were the first that I thought of. It's no big deal."  _But on hindsight, everything Harry said made sense._

"Besides, as far as the public knows, the fort is the only thing I actively own. The rest are under different names," he said slowly while pouring himself another shot. "We just made the referrals."

Harry scrunched up his face before letting out a breath. "If you put it that way."

Jon nodded at him but he felt Willas' eyes burning a hole at him. 

When he looked at him Willas was smirking before easing into his usual calm expression. "Anyway, Jon, we've had our turn and I believe Harry will be seeing her when they go riding again."

"And Willas has another  _coffee_ date to discuss their art too. So care to share your plans?" Harry eyed him smugly. 

The truth was, he had a list. A very detailed, carefully planned list of how to get Sansa Stone fall for him all backed by research and yes, throw in some experience namely, all the reasons why women loved him and dumped him. Well, why Val did. 

He probably should not have dated Val in the first place. 

She wasn't his type. 

Not in the least. 

She was vain, power-hungry, and selfish. Always looking out for number one. Whereas the two other girls he dated, Ygritte and Alys, though both fiery and passionate, they cared about him too. 

Ygritte broke up with him because she wanted to travel the world and never settle down. She was too much of a free spirit, filled with zest with life and almost always took up every challenge that went her way. He loved that about her but as much as he wanted the free life more than most, he wanted to settle into a quiet home with the picket fence and children and many dogs. In the end, they ended it because they wanted different things. And it's not like he  _had_ much say in his future. Ygritte would definitely resent him.

He still gets crazy postcards here and there though, the last she'd been in Naath. 

Alys on the other hand, while doing missionary work in Hardhome, admitted to him that she was starting to fall in love with someone else. That though she loved him too, she could see her future clearer with a Sigorn Thenn, also a missionary. At least with Alys, she confessed to him before she acted on her feelings for the lucky bastard and she did it face-to-face. 

Both girls broke his heart because he did spend years at a time with them but relatively, the breakups weren't bad. They just hurt. 

Then Val had to come into the picture. 

She didn't even  _like_ him. 

She was a psychotherapist too, and before, she was also a partner of the practice who made Harry's life miserable with unreasonable tasks. He didn't  _want_ to work with her. But he didn't have a choice. 

So why did he go out with her? Sometimes, it takes just  _one_ look.  _One_ moment. At the right time.

She had been there when he most needed someone and from there it only got better and better. 

At least until her true colors started showing.

And although it cut him something bad, he was glad she was exposed as a gold-digging bitch who was ex-communicated by the family. Speaking of family-

"Really Jon. This spacing out is getting really old," Harry interrupted him with a snort. 

Willas softened a bit then. "Are you alright, Jon?"

He sighed. "I'm okay. Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind ever since the last...summons,"  _That was partly true anyway._ His freedom was coming to a close unless he does something about it. 

That's why he  _had_ to do this experiment.  _Had_ to prove or disprove his theory. It wasn't about Val anymore. It was about him wanting to know if true love really existed. If it didn't then, he'd gladly go along with a betrothal or go enlist at The Wall and make the best of the situation instead of  _silly_ hoping like a proper fool.

At least there would be no pretensions anymore or foolish expectations. 

 Willas and Harry exchanged a look then. "Are we moving?" Harry paled. Willas had a similar question in his eyes. Summerhall wasn't anything special of a place but the three of them in just almost two years made something for themselves,  _by_ themselves. And not because they were sons of so and so. Even Harry was escaping the Vale and choosing to join  _Sword of the Morning Security_ over a comfortable life at Iron Oaks. And Willas was sick and tired of being pressured to take more family responsibilities and other social mores. It was a blessing that his sister Margaery was the one who wanted to take over their family business, letting him and Garlan pursue what they will. 

 All of them needed the fort. And everything would depend on him and like hell would he give it up. 

He shook his head and gave them a reassuring smile. "No guys. We're okay."

They both let out a sigh of relief. 

"I'm going to start slow. That's all I can say for now," He took another shot. "Do you guys still want Sansa as our subject? We could always choose someone else."

A tiny voice in his ear asked,  _Why? For whose benefit? Yours?_

He ignored it.

Harry looked unsure but Willas stared at him as if he heard the question too. 

"Jon, are you-" he started but stopped when Jon cut him off with a terse shake of his head. "Well, I'm going up. I think this is enough for today. We'll have to do the visual test this week. Harry, set it up with Miss Stone when she's free. Good night gents."

Both of them stood up then and gathered their things. 

Harry left first. "See you boss, Wills."

Willas lingered. 

"Okay, what is it?"

Willas looked as if he wanted to say something but hesitated, smiling a little. "Okay, because Harry warned me before Lady Sansa and I became more acquainted..."

"Just say it, Will."

He sighed and tugged on his short ponytail before looking at Jon dead in the eye. "Lady Sansa...she's different. And she's, well, she's easy to get a long with. You'll be...fairly surprised."

Jon didn't say anything.

Will shook his head. "Anyway. Just as Harry warned me it's...easy to be with her, I'm extending the same courtesy so you won't get caught off guard."

Jon let out a breath and gave Willas an appreciative look for his effort though he didn't really see the point much. "Okay, thank you Will." Women like her were the dangerous kind whether she was genuine or not, he couldn't decide which was worse. 

Harry and Willas proved that. 

Both of them had personalities galaxies away save for how they were genuinely both nice guys. And yet, Sansa Stone was able to capture them both. A damsel in distress then a swooping hero in the other? She was either a very good actress or she was a real sensitive nice girl. 

But he'll heed the warning anyway. 

Will gave one final smile before walking away. 

"Hey Will?"

"Yes?"

"Would your grandmother kill Harry or me if Sansa chooses one of us over you?" 

Will chuckled. "What makes you think it's my grandmother who'll do the killing?" he smirked at him before walking away, throwing a wave behind him.

Jon rolled his eyes but he knew Will enough to know that it was a deflection as well as a subtle warning for  _him._

Both of them, he knew now, would be giving their all to win the girl.

Question was, would he do the same?

* * *

Jon decided to walk towards the corner coffeeshop to grab them all drinks. Harry immediately stood up to follow him but Jon chose Satin instead to tail him. He didn't want to hear another story about him and _Redbird_  riding off into the sunset or whatever it was they did on the ranch. And he needed to go out of the office for a moment so he wouldn't catch Willas curating his photographs on his rarely used tablet, getting excited to show them to his  _Lady_ Sansa. He also caught him making a large order for this special flower tea and when he asked about it, he sheepishly admitted that they were for Sansa. He stood up and left then. 

Right now, he just wants his midmorning coffee, Satin grabbing the tray before he did once the orders were up. He sighed then grabbed his own cup while Satin trailed a few paces behind him. At least with Satin, he didn't speak when he wasn't spoken too. 

_"Boss-"_

Jon heard Satin call out but it was too late as he collided with someone.

"Oof!"

"Ahh!"

There in front of him, with his triple shot cold brew staining her white sweater and peach dress was  _Sansa._

"I'm so sorry!" He pulled his handkerchief out at once and offered it to her while she peeled her sweater off and he saw that it soaked through her dress. He removed his coat at once and held it out with his other hand. "I'm sorry, here -"

Sansa looked up at him then while shaking off the ice cubes that got stuck down her- _Look up Jon and keep it up._

"Oh Jon," she blinked. "Sorry, did you get wet too?" She said mid shake.

_What?_

"Ms. Stone, no. It's my fault, I wasn't looking - please take this," he felt warmth on his cheeks.

Sansa was red too and as she took his handkerchief but not his coat, their fingers touched and there was that jolt again that made both of them jump back. Sansa gave a hurried thank you while Jon muttered an apology once more.

Sansa started giggling while she wiped her neck and her...front with Jon's handkerchief and Jon had to stop Satin from picking up the thrown cup but as always, Satin worked  _fast._

He looked up when he heard a deep sigh and Sansa while she rearranged her clothes, noticing that she shivered while looking sadly at her ruined sweater that she started folding over her arm after wringing it.

Without a moment to lose, he held out the sleeves of his coat. "Please wear this--you're cold, I'm really sorry." 

Sansa looked at him gratefully, her cheeks red as she let Jon help her into his coat while Satin held her ruined sweater. Once she was in his coat, Jon took notice that it was too big for her but the look of her in it stirred something in him. "Thank you," she said shyly before reaching for her sweater but Jon stopped her by blocking Satin. 

"I'm sorry about your sweater. I'll have it cleaned-I'll replace it."

Sansa shook her head and waved her hand with one hand while she clutched at his coat tighter on her. "No, it's okay. Really! It's due for a replacement anyway. You can throw it out or give it away, it's fine."

"I'll still try and have it cleaned," Jon insisted and he would but he'd already decided to replace it whether she liked it or not. Perhaps a blue one to match her - he stopped then.

She sighed and smiled weakly. "Thank you." Then suddenly she let out a laugh before narrowing her eyes at him. "We really should stop meeting like this," she smiled in the end.

Jon couldn't help but smile back. "We really should."

"This gives bumping into each other a whole new level, doesn't it?" she tilted her head and the word 'adorable' popped in his mind before he could stop it. He blinked. "Yeah. So were you on your way to the fort?"

Her brows furrowed. "Fort?"

"Oh sorry, that's what we call the office," he rubbed the back of his neck. _Didn't one of them tell her that yet?_

Her eyes brightened then. "Fort. I like it," she chirped, testing the word before loking back at him and nodding. "Yes, I'm on my way. I have to do...a visual test or something?"

He nodded then looked behind her. "I don't see anyone with you...?"

A look passed over her but was quickly replaced by another cheerful smile that was a little too bright. "You're seeing just me today."

"I see, well, I just went out for a coffee run. We can walk back together," he said smoothly that it surprised him too.

She was mid-nod when her eyes flashed. "Oh, let me buy you coffee! Sorry you had to lose yours when I knocked-

Jon shook his head. "The fault is mine."

She shook her head too. "No, no. It's really mine and you went to all that trouble to go get your fix and now its on the floor and em, on my sweater."

Rather than dwell in that sentence for too long, not quite sure if it was innocent or played at innocent, Jon decided to try and control the situation instead.

"Why don't I buy both of us something?"  

"I'm not...saying this to judge or anything but, don't you have your own coffee or tea at your...fort?" she shrugged at him. 

Jon couldn't help but chuckle, impressed that she was indeed observant as he thought her to be. "We do but sometimes you just want a little extra special handling."

She nodded and tilted her head as she studied her. "I understand. Rough morning?" 

Jon rubbed the back of his neck. "Not really. It's probably more about needing to stretch a bit." And escape whatever stuffiness and pining Sansa left his associates with, he couldn't say.

"Well, let me buy you coffee instead?" she offered again.

Jon shook his head at once. "No. I won't let you. This is  _my_ fault."

Sansa sighed and shrugged again. "Okay, come on then, I could use some caffeine too." She started walking back to the coffee shop he had come from while Jon and Satin of course, followed. And it was there that Jon noticed that Sansa had bags under her eyes too. "Rough night?" he asked fighting a smile. 

Her lips quirked up as she nodded. "You have no idea."

"Still sure you're up to our session today?" he asked while they started queuing. 

"As long as I don't have to do any math or any physical activity beyond walking, I think I'll be fine," she chuckled. "I mean, you're not going to make me dance the samba or anything right?" 

Jon wasn't able to catch himself from laughing there. "No. Nothing extreme, I assure you."

She sighed in relief. "Then I'll survive," she said just as their turn to order came up.

"Hi! Nice to see you today. What can I get you?" Jon was glad that it wasn't the same barista who took their order. This time it was his friend Sam's younger brother, Dickon. Jon smiled at the large lad with the kind eyes and he smiled back at both of them familiarly. He glanced at Sansa and was surprised that she was grinning up at him like she knew him too. Dickon asked them again breaking him from his thoughts. "So what will you have today?" He eyed them both.

"Triple shot cold brew."

"Triple shot cold brew."

They both blurted at the same time, shocking them both as they looked at each other before looking away just as fast. 

"O-kay. Is this to go or do you two lovebirds have a table already?" Dickon started writing their names on the cups and Jon noticed he didn't even ask for their names so he was right that Sansa knew him too but then he did a double take when the word lovebirds registered.

Sansa was shaking her head blushing just as he was waving his hand, red in the face as well. "We're-we're not, and it's to go," Jon coughed.

Dickon's brow furrowed before he shrugged and nodded. "Okay, two triple colds for Jon and Sansa," he called out before giving Sansa a more than friendly look that brought about the same grating feeling in Jon again.

He leaned down a little from the register as he towered over her, evidently showing off his muscles against the tight black uniform shirt and giving a larger grin. "So, no latte today with a splash of lemon syrup?"  _Of course. He only mentioned 'lovebirds' to see if he could flirt with Sansa._

Sansa's brows shot up as she smiled warmer, shaking her head. "I need a cold strong kick today. But I'm impressed you remembered, Dickon." The grating feeling was strong there with the familiar way _Dickon's_ name rolled off her tongue. 

Dickon smiled proudly but his ears were pink. "It's my job to remember. Just like I remember Jon having nothing but the brew of the day on French Press." He glanced at Jon and he had to sigh and nod. He was right. 

"It seems my two regulars aren't having their regulars," Dickon eyed them both now. But before Jon could ask how Sansa was a regular when he didn't even see her here at all, he was more suddenly hyper aware that they were both, as Dickon pointed out, had their own regular coffee each that they were both not taking now. Taking that and the fact that they practically shouted the same non-regular drink they wanted at this random meeting at this random moment made him feel and think things he wasn't sure he should feel or think. He tried thinking of numbers and rationalizing the statistics on the likelihood of matching orders between strangers.

He was so out of it that he didn't even see Sansa handing Dickon bills. "Hey, no, I'll get this."

Sansa shook her head. "No, this one's on me." 

"I  _insist,"_ Jon pressed and Sansa's lips were forming a line as her brow started arching up in challenge. 

In front of them, Dickon's look shifted between them before he broke into a knowing smile. They were too absorbed in their eye lock that for Dickon, only needed a match before it sizzled, to notice him talk to his partner making their drinks before going back to ring up the bill with a swipe of his employee card. "Actually, it's on me."

They both looked at him then with matching gapes that made him smirk while he took their drinks from his partner.

Dickon's smirk transitioned into a more innocent but warm smile as he placed their drinks on a tray. "I added peppermint for my favorite brother's mate, Jon," he expertly handed Jon his drink while Jon took it automatically. 

"And of course, nothing but a splash of lemon syrup for the lovely miss Sansa," he handed her drink with a wink. "You know...so you won't end up switching them."

Before any of them could protest Dickon called in the next customer and waved them away. "Enjoy your drinks. Have a pleasant day you two." He smiled warmly with a knowing look in his eyes.

Sansa regained her courtesy faster. "Thank you Dickon!" She grinned at him reddening slightly when Dickon flashed her another smile and a wink while he flexed his arm in a go get 'em gesture that sent another grate in Jon but he had to push it down and thank the lad, because, really, he was a good lad."Thanks." Dickon nodded and gave him a thumbs up while nodding at Sansa who was already heading for the exit. She was smiling at Satin who was holding the door open for her.

When Jon looked back at Dickon he raised his brows at Jon and shooed him away with a gesture while mouthing "Go!"

He rolled his eyes despite feeling warmth on his cheeks and followed Sansa out, deliberately ignoring the first spot of emotion on Satin's face as he passed his smirking face by.

Walking side by side now, silence enveloped them but something in the atmoshpere changed. It wasn't like the pleasant hum they had before. But something that made him...itch but not itch. Maybe more restless. Like pins and needles but not in the muscles but with the soul. 

"So..." he started, not taking the silence anymore.

"So...?" she asked back slowly but with a tinge of amusement.

 "You were able to have some time with my associates. Heard some things about you."

 "Oh. Nice things, hopefully," she glanced up at him.

 Jon nodded. "Yes. All nice things."

 He watched Sansa smile then. "Well I can reciprocate."

 "Really? Harry wasn't too...flirty? Or Willas too...accommodating?"

Sansa fought a laugh, he noticed, but she answered with a smile nonetheless. "They were both nice and friendly in their own way."

Jon was impressed with her polite yet evasive answer, but instead of dropping the subject as her tone dictated, it only made him want to push more, wondering if she phrased it in a way that didn't give her away as most girls he knew liked to keep their interests concealed. 

They walked a bit in silence after that when Sansa glanced up at him mid debate on saying something more. 

"What is it? I can tell you want to ask me something." 

Jon smiled sheepishly. "I'm just curious. That wasn't a normal reaction to asking about my friends." 

Her nose wrinkled before her eyes lit up in knowledge. "Why? Oh I think I know. You're trying to see if I find them attractive." And then her eyes widened some more, blinking as she looked up at him with a grimace. "And this goes back to me saying I had no real preference when it came to men when you asked me before the experiment." 

 Jon blinked at her, thinking that she was smarter than she anticipated, and tried not to look guilty but not for the reason she thought. Well, partially. Mostly because he was asking for...himself. So he decided to go with her assumption of this being for the experiment. 

She shrugged not waiting for his answer. "Well, I do think that both of them are very attractive in their own way and any girl would be lucky to have them," she offered, her face and tone was level meant to dismiss but it only made him want to push more so he did.

"Take away the professional relationship, do you think you could see yourself with one of them?"

 She glanced at him again, a line forming on her forehead. "Um...this an off the record question or what?" Her guard was up, and Jon briefly thought that maybe he was busted.  _Did she figure us out? Does she know about the experiment? Did one of them squeal? No. They would never._

He tried another tactic. "Sorry. I won't force you to answer. You're right it's not a fair question."

Sansa stopped walking then and faced him. "What is it that's really bothering you?"

 Jon got caught for a moment before smoothening his features and phrasing his next words carefully. Sansa Stone was sharper than sharp than he gave her credit for.

"It's just...Harry and Will are so different. One is a raging river, while the other is a placid lake. Yet they both claim that you have so much in common with either of them and I find it...difficult to reconcile who each of them met as one person." That was partly true. Mostly he just wants to know who Sansa Stone  _really_ is. If she's real or not. He couldn't tell.

Sansa sighed before tilting her head at him, her bright blue eyes piercing his. "Would it really be a foreign concept to be more than one archetype? Must one be pigeonholed into a category?"

 Jon closed his mouth before he could gape.  _Answer fast._ His brain reminded him. "No. Of course not. But in the context that you've been...independent all this time and my associates after having just one individual meeting with you, were obviously taken by you so easily, it's still a wonder to me why you'd be..." he trailed off.

She crossed her arms around her chest, mindful of her drink. "Single you mean?"

Right on target. He swallowed and tried to turn around his offense. "Yes. You are an attractive woman, sharp, and - 

Sansa cut him off with another long breath. "Save it. And ask me your real question Snow."

_Snow._

Why did he like that?

Jon shook his head and brought his eyes to hers. If he was going to be truthful, he was going to look her in the eyes when he said it. "I don't mean to offend you, _Stone._  It's just, I'm trying to understand. You can have your pick. But you're not choosing. Why?" _Are you collecting and then selecting? Do you like stringing along your options? Why is a beautiful, smart, and nice girl like her not dating?_

A look passed over her face then and for a moment Jon thought it was a look that was a cross between frustration, sadness, and maybe even a bit of anger before she took a deep breath and Jon was almost braced to hear her say he knows nothing the same way an ex of his told him with this same expression before telling him off. "I wish it was as simple as that," she breathed out instead before walking briskly.

Jon was confused all the more as he kept pace with her. "How will choosing be complicated? You meet people who show interest in you, you go with the one you are interested in too."

She looked away then and smiled bitterly. "It's not that simple," she pressed.

And Jon quickly had a thought. "Wait, you're a ward of the Tarths. Are they picking your-

She looked at him then and shook her head almost too defensively. "The _Tarths_ aren't making me do anything I don't want. They are lovely people."

"Okay, sorry. Maybe-no," Jon stopped himself.

"What?"

"No. It's nothing."

"Tell me what you really think. _Please._ "

Jon sighed. "Very well. My two associates are describing two different people to me and though I can see some traces of those descriptions here while I'm with you now, I don't see the whole of it. Actually, aside from the manners and how smart you are, I still feel like I'm meeting a third person from who they were describing."

Sansa stared at him with her mouth open incredulously before her eyes tightened and she scoffed. "I don't know if you're doing this because you're genuinely curious, or if it's a natural tendency with your line of work and your degree on understanding women... but that's not it, isn't it? You already have an opinion on me, I'd wager." She paused and continued when he didn't say anything. After eyeing him she spoke again. "You're suspicious of me."

She walked a step closer. Jon started backing up. "You think I'm playing some sort of _game,_ " she said her voice icily low and calm. Another step. "Is that it? Am I right?" she stopped so close in front of him that Jon's heart was running a marathon. Her eyes were burning while her body was incredibly poised despite the flickering in her face.

She was smart. Too smart. _And incredibly close._ Jon was torn between taking her into his arms or shaking her to try and understand her - to dare her to prove him wrong about every assumption he had and  _then_ take her into his arms and how he, for the life of him now,  _wanted_ her to prove him wrong.

Instead he stood straight and leveled with her. "I think that you know your effect on men," he said not meaning for the words to come out as gruffly.

Her eyes flared but in a blink she leant up and kept her gaze steady as she looked up at him. "Is that so?"

He pressed back, not backing out, making her step backwards once. "I think you don't pick, but you keep your choices open."

Her face twitched the tiniest bit but her eyes never wavered. "Go on."

He walked another step forward as she walked back the same. "I think you like that you have choices and until the day you do choose, its after you've weeded out the lot," he raised a brow.  _Come on Stone. Prove me wrong. Please._

Sansa didn't say anything to him then. Just kept his gaze firm on his for a moment before speaking. "Are you done?"

Jon blinked and studied her before nodding once and backing away but Sansa stopped him with a hand on his arm. Jon's eyes shot from her hand to her face.

She was smiling slightly. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You think I know my effect on men. Are you saying I have one on you too?" she asked in a low voice, almost a whisper as she blinked up at him slowly. 

Jon was momentarily lost before he slowly looked at her hand on his arm before traveling back up her eyes, his mouth lifting into a smirk. "Can't you tell?"

She smirked back up at him. "Can _you_?"

They stood that way for a moment, looking at each other challengingly while the air thickened and charged around them - the tension between them seemingly keeping the passerby well and away from them in the middle of the street.

Sansa broke it with a dry chuckle and a shake of her head. "I'm not the only one who is hard to read around here."

Jon was taken aback momentarily before snapping back. "What do you mean?"

Sansa gave him a look before sighing, her face softening a little, taking her hand off Jon who felt the loss immediately. "I don't understand you at all. One minute you're nice, the next, you're incredibly rude. Did I offend you earlier in any way that the minute you're being...relaxed around me you get your walls up really fast? I mean, I don't have a reason to quarrel with you until now but you obviously have some issue with me that seems beyond this conversation."

Jon felt guilty then because he knew he was being an ass. Really, she wasn't doing anything. She was _perfect_ , to be honest and truly nothing but lovely but he still didn't know if it was because she was a good actress or if she's like him too. Because he was starting to see them - her walls. There was a true reason for her choosing to be independent. And he didn't know which one he feared the most in learning.

"I'm sorry," he said finally because he didn't know what else to say without breaching his own walls.

She looked at him with disappointment but shook her head anyway, gracing a smile. "It's okay. I guess...I get called... a _tease_ a lot," she shrugged. "I can understand why people would think that." Jon noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes then no matter how she tried to keep her tone casual to mask the sadness he could see buried deep. Suddenly the tide shifted and he felt angry for her. 

"You're not-

She held her hand out and shook her head. "Save it Snow. You know you think that even a little."

He couldn't lie. "Sorry." He offered again.

She sighed. "It's fine. And... I don't mean to be a tease. I don't mean to lead anybody on or encourage anything. Believe me or not, it's not that I'm not picking, it's just...I'm not...actively looking for love. If it happens, then it happens. I just..." she blew out a breath and tucked a strand of hair off her face. "It's just... I don't think I understand it very well. I understand attraction. I know admiration. I've seen devotion. I felt fondness. I just...they said it's all of that at once or nothing... Sometimes though, when something's...there, it suddenly becomes hard to tell one from another. But I'm positive, at least, that though I've seen it happen, it...hasn't for me yet. Not everything at once at least." She mumbled the last bit and shook her head before giving Jon a brief sheepish smile."I'm sorry, it doesn't make so much sense, does it," she tried to laugh it off but Jon just stared at her intensely, not quite getting past her choice of words.  _If_ it could happen? Was she saying  _'if_ love could happen?' His mind and his heart were racing then. And there were the other things she said.

She looked down and Jon noticed they were walking a little slower. "When I was little, I didn't have many friends. At least... real ones. And people...treated me differently. I've only known...courtesy and duty. I worked hard to be many things as was expected of me from-from guardians to guardians in a way," she muttered the last part quickly ending with a shrug. "That's why I know and can relate to many things. Because I learned so much in my attempt to be...pleasing and...deserving in a way. And...It was only when I was with the Tarths that I was allowed to be...myself.  _Really_ myself. As a person. Not as-" she paused, catching herself before shaking her head resolutely. "I'm _not_ flirting. I _swear_ it. Or playing games or putting my best foot forward all the time. I'm with my manners all the time yes, because that's part of me, but that's not all of it. So when I talk to people, I really talk to them, get to know them. Because I want them to know  _me_ too," her voice shaking in an almost desperation.

When Sansa looked up at him then, Jon saw the surprise in her eyes and it was probably because of how he was unashamedly looking at her while the whole of him crumbled at her words. And then their eyes met again. Slowly. Then steadily. Blue on grey as emotions stirred behind each set. 

It was as if all the breath was sucked out of him as he looked in her eyes and saw a war of emotions in them. He felt like drowning with need to what? To know? To know what? 

_Everything._

Every battle in her eyes. Every single thought. Everything about her. 

She was an ocean he wanted to discover. Incredibly deep and mesmerizing with crashing waves and still water at the same time. The more he went under, the more he felt he didn't need air. Just her.

And he was a dam waiting to burst--ready to meet her waters until he couldn't tell where he ended and where she began.

Everything she said, he knew it all - he  _felt_ it all. 

Everything she said was familiar as if she managed to unlock his own secrets with hers.

Slowly and tentatively, he raised his hand to touch with the back of a finger, whisper soft to her cheek just so he could see if she was real. He didn't even touch her yet when her eyes fluttered close as if she knew. 

He was so close but he held himself at the last minute. His hand going down while he took a step back.

Her eyes opened then and looked at him with confusion. 

But it was already too late and the moment was over. 

Jon gave a half-smile instead and let out a breath, shaking his head. "You're a stone fox, Sansa Stone." Pleading with his eyes that she understood what he was trying to say. 

_You're a stone fox. You are strong. You are clever. You are hard to get but easy to love. And all of that is why you are incredibly attractive to everyone you meet._

He tried not to look at her too longingly. 

_You can love a fox and it can love you but it won't follow you back unless you tame it, or it tames you._

Sansa blinked before smirking, her eyes brightening once more. "It's a good thing I'm already a Stone."

Jon walked up closer and smiled more genuinely. "You're not so bad after all... _Stone_."

She arched a brow but kept her smile. "I didn't know I was bad at all, _Snow_." 

_Why? Why do I like that too much?_

"Sorry, I'm just not used to not understanding someone. You're so unlike anyone I've met. It's frustrating," he smiled sheepishly as they started walking again. "And I do this for a living."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Good to know I'm not a generic," she said saucily. 

Jon barked a laugh. "No you're not."

"Well, someone has to keep you on your toes once in a while."

"Ha. One day, I'll crack that beautiful mind of yours, Stone. Thank you for presenting me with a challenge," he teased but it didn't get the reaction he wanted. Sansa's brow twitched and her jaw tightened. Great, he offended her again.

"Well isn't that what you've been doing all this time?" she shot back playfully and rhetorically but there was an edge to them. Jon just twitched his mouth in reply. And just like that he was reminded that they were still doing the stupid experiment. He can admit it now, how stupid this whole thing is. 

Stupid, but _needed._  

After his summons, the stakes were higher and he was running out of time and excuses for his borrowed freedom. Though it wasn't his freedom he was really worried about, but Harry and Will's. Before his freedom ends, he needs more time to arrange the practice to still be there even when he's gone. 

_This was supposed to be easy._

And then they'd had to meet Sansa Stone and worse, made her part of the stupid experiment. 

"Harry and Will are excited to see you again," he tried to hopefully change the topic.

Her eyes were still cautious but softer. "Hmm, well it'll be nice to see them again in the...fort." 

"You know, I forgot to thank you for the Pines," he suddenly remembered and when he glanced at her he did a double take.  _Was she blushing?_ _Why?_

"Er, yeah. Did you like it?" she glanced at him briefly.

"Yes. Very much. Thank you," he said truthfully because he really did. It was like a piece of the North. The only happy time he could think of during his childhood was his brief stay in Winterfell. It was only for a month when he was seven but it was one of his best memories. And he heard about why she chose the plants to reflect their homes, well, except him because she didn't know where he was from and then his cheeks flared when he remembered what Willas said earlier. 

"I'm glad," she smiled at him then and this time it almost reached her eyes. 

 "Just one more question and you don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"Hm?"

"I can't help but notice that you said ' _if_ it happens', ' _if_ love happens' you meant, I know. But why do you sound like you're convinced that it's not something you think can happen to you? Like it's just, I'm not sure of the implication, but you make it sound like it's of little consequence to you?"

Sansa sighed and fixed him a look and answered after three beats. "That's more than one question."

"Sorry, we can drop it," he said immediately.

"Have you ever been in love before, Jon?" she brought out the full force of her eyes then that he had to look away, shrugging.

"Yes...? Maybe?" Jon was struck with how long it took him to answer. Three breaths too long for certainty.

"How do you know it's love?" she asked next. "Was it...close to what I was told? Was there fondness, and attraction, and everything else all at once?"

Jon thought and struggled but in the end he shook his head because in all honesty, he felt more than one feeling at once but not all that she said at the same time but back then he was convinced he was in love. "I don't know if I can explain it well." And that was actually part of the truth, the experiment was proof enough.

She looked down then. "I don't think I ever did. It seems rather pointless."

That disturbed him. "Pointless? Why?"

"I don't think I'll be married for love so what's the point?" she smiled up at him trying to pass it off as nonchalant but there was sadness in those eyes that lit something in him.

"And why do you believe you won't be married for love?" he demanded, the notion striking a particular sensitive chord in him.

She looked up at him surprised at his reaction before tilting her head and staring straight into his eyes. "It's one thing," she paused and looked away. "And many things, I suppose."

But Jon was left all the more confused and wanting of answers. There were so many reasons he could think of or guess at and none of them were positive things. "Tell me."

Her eyes bore at him then, cold and neutral, her back straight and stiff. "Before I answer, may I know who I'm talking too? Am I talking to Dr. Snow? Or Jon Snow? Who wants to know? Who are you asking this for?"

Before Jon could recover from the shock and muster an answer, she cut him off. "Because one relationship is protected by an N.D.A. while the other is not. And the contract goes both ways."

Jon had nothing to say to that.

Sansa stopped in front of him and there was almost a look of sadness in her eyes. "You can't have it both ways Jon."

And in a flash, she was already going inside his office building, he didn't even notice was near. 

_You can't have it both ways._

Jon has a sinking feeling that Sansa knew. 

Maybe not everything, but she knew enough probably but was going along anyway. For what and why? Maybe she wanted to know if love was real too. 

If it was possible or as with most things in life, all an illusion they wanted you to believe.

He couldn't do anything then but look at her, and try to will her to talk to him but she was completely closed off.

Sansa Stone had secrets too and she was as wary at him as he was of her and their earlier conversation was her tiny slip. 

And that was when he understood. 

She was just like him. They both erected walls.

And they both wanted someone to break them.

What followed them as they both entered the elevator was an uncomfortable silence. 

"I'm just trying to understand more," Jon tried.  _Show me, and I'll show you too._ He wanted to say but realized he couldn't so he'd settle for just the bare minimum.

Sansa answered after a beat. "You have my test results. You're testing me further. You have the degree." 

She said just as the doors opened and she stepped outside, and like earlier, another window closed, another moment passed. 

Like earlier, he could have taken the moment, turned it around and gave in.

But he didn't.

Not when he knew what could happen if his truth came out. Because if Sansa knew who he really was and if she felt like she had to keep most of what she is private when really she was just as desperate as him to just  _be..._ he couldn't subject her to his truth. 

She deserved more.

She deserved freedom and she wouldn't get that from him.

_"Who wants to know? Who are you asking this for?"_

He felt defeated then.

_I'm asking for me._

Was what he wanted to say as he waited a bit, looking at her longingly before following her inside and deciding. 

After this test, he was calling it off. 

At least with her. 

They could do this experiment with someone else because he still needed it but he wasn't going to play with Sansa's feelings anymore. 

There was another way to end any talks of arranged marriage proposals, Jon knew.

He simply had to find his own bride and convince his father first and foremost of it - of  _her_  once he found well, _her_.

But at the back of his mind, a small voice was already telling him,  _But you already found her._

He did. 

He looked her way again and saw her smiling brightly at Willas and Harry who both immediately stood up and went up to her grinning back.

But he liked her enough to let her go than chain her to his life with his own chains. 

* * *

"Red bird!"

"Whoa!"

Jon watched as Harry's face split into a grin as he scooped Sansa by the waist and twirled her around before setting her down and releasing her, her expression shocked but warm as she smiled back up at him, before swatting his arm and narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't do that again Blondie!"

Harry just smiled sheepishly, unapologetic as he displayed those dimples again irritating Jon to no end. "I can't help it."

"Forgive Harrold. He's been moping around all morning," came the quiet soothing voice of Willas who looked at Sansa adoringly when she turned to him.

Willas took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Hello Lady Sansa."

Sansa's cheeks tinged pink slightly as she smiled back at him and this made Jon even more irritated than he was at Harry. "Hello, Ser Willas."

Jon's eye twitched at the endearments and easy greetings.

Satin noticed the negative energey waving off his boss that he stepped in and handed the tray of coffee to Harry. "Coffee."

Harry brightened. "Oh goody! Thanks boss-er." He stopped short when he saw the expression on Jon's face.

Jon blinked and shifted to a passive look. "We all needed a break," he shrugged. "Why don't we sit down for a moment?"

They all went to the pantry at the back where Willas wasted no moment in pulling out a chair for Lady Sansa then sat next to her while Harry, not one to lose, sat on her other side leaving Jon to sit across from them and he did his best to push his irritation down and watched them fuss over her. 

_Either of them would be good to her._

In the very least, she'd be a hundred times freer with either than she'd be with him and that made him resent them a little.

"Thank you Jon," Willas smiled at him gratefully and Jon hated that he couldn't get mad at him for long because Willas was nothing but genuinely nice-the nicest of the three. He'd actually be good for Sansa, he thought glumly. Sure Willas was a possible heir to his family but over the years his siblings and himself were able to choose their own paths. 

So he just nodded at him and took a sip of his coffee but in the next moment, he spat it out at the same time that another choking sound was heard.

Jon grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, embarrassed, but this wasn't his drink.

He was trying to blink out the misting in his eyes when he realized that the other choking sound came from Sansa.

He watched as his friends hovered over her, Willas offering her his handkerchief while Harry got her a glass of water and started rubbing her back.

Sansa blushed in embarrassment as she pushed her drink away and thanked them.

And then he knew.

_Why that son of a bitch, Dickon Tarley switched their drinks on purpose._

Why?

"I think, this is yours," Jon glanced at the offending drink. "Lemon syrup right?"

"I can't believe Dickon switched our drinks," Sansa slid over his drink towards him. "That is definitely peppermint." She wrinkled her nose while she held out her hand for hers.

Jon slid hers towards her while he took his and drank from it. Yes, Tarley definitely switched their drinks.

He watched as Sansa closed her eyes and took a sip of hers and that was when he realized what was happening validated by the gapes Will and Harry gave between them.

Both Sansa and him, without question, drank from where the other just drank.

And that thought made his ears and neck warm.

No one said a word until Sansa's eyes fluttered open as she hummed her approval. "It's definitely my drink. I can't believe Dickon switched our drinks. He always bragged that he never made a mistake ever."

Thank the seven that Willas recovered quickly with one sweep at all of them before answering Sansa. "Well, I suppose there's a first time for everything. But, I'm sorry, how can he make the switch unless you two ordered together?" He eyed Jon then with an almost imperceptible rise of his brow while Harry turned to look at him as well.

But it was Sansa who answered. "Well, we kind of...ran into each other." She said with a little laugh and offered Jon a smile with the tiniest furrow in her brow, offering her response as an olive branch for earlier. 

Jon sighed in relief and nodded, smiling a little - widening when Sansa's brow relaxed and she laughed again.

Harry and Willas looked at her then, really looked at her then noticed something Jon forgot. She was still wearing his coat.

"And you forgot your...coat?" Harry blinked at her.

Sansa reddened then. "Well, we literally...ran into each other and..."

"I spilled my coffee all over her," Jon jumped in and it was almost comical if it wasn't annoying when they turned sharply to look at him now, scrutinizing.

"Okay we're getting the picture. You ran into each other, like the first time...then of course you gave your coat and offered coffee and that was that?" Willas said slowly.

"Basically," Sansa chuckled. "But Dickon actually gave us our drinks on the house."

"Just like that? He never even gives me extra straws!" Harry protested waving his hand.

"And I agree earlier, Dickon has coffee memory. It's quite odd," Willas added.

"Maybe he was being nice to Redbird?" Harry teased but still processed everything. He then called Satin.

"Flowers, get in here," he barked out.

Satin went inside, hands behind his back his face blank. "You rang?" He deadpanned but his dark eyes were glinting.

"Report. Coffee shop."

Satin then, almost robotically, narrated the whole thing starting from both of them blurting out the same order, asking if they were dating, then arguing on who should pay until Dickon handed them their drinks.

Thank goodness he didn't report what happened after they left the cafe.

They were both giving Jon wry looks before deciding to go business as usual.

Jon almost sighed in relief but sipped instead and then he remembered he was still sipping from the same straw. Fucking Tarley.

"Anyway, Lady Sansa, today we'll be doing a visual test. But before that, just some protocol questions because we'll be using an MRI scan."

"Okay," Sansa answered and he can't help but note her relief too.

What followed after the briefing was Sansa being ushered one floor down where there was a diagnostics center that Jon secretly owned too under a different name. Once Sansa was strapped in, the three of them were in the viewing deck. 

After making sure Sansa was fine, they started the test. With this test, they were going to flash several pictures of men to her and they'd observe her brain scans on the deck following the theory that her limbic system would light up in red in the scan depending on her attraction to each and they'd compute by percentages. 

So far so good, the percentages were falling on a neutral range between 20%-30% and they were almost ready to conclude that aside from the questionable 31% that Crowned Prince Aegon Targaryen got, they thought that maybe Sansa really didn't have a preference, that is, until their own pictures were shown.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear when Sansa responded to him with a 48%. Willas clapped him on the back though there was a tightness in his eyes. Jon, however, held his breath, rationalizing it was probably because Harry was familiar and safe for her so she was responding more to him rather than from a stranger. Either way, they wouldn't include this part for the experiment as they were extraneous variables. This was more for the curiosity and the laughs with Sansa later on as Willas and Harry convinced him a while ago. 

"Okay, you're up next  _Ser_ Willas the gallant," Harry nudged Willas who was smiling serenely though Jon knew he was filled with excitement and anxiety. 

The result made all their eyes bulge out. 

59%.

"Well, well, well!" Harry started shaking Willas' chair as he stood behind him. "Aren't _you_ , fancy?" Harry grinned at Willas who was beet red and trying and failing to keep from grinning. "It sucks that I'm friendzoned, but damn, Willy-boy. Look at that red! She's got the hots for  _Ser_ Willas!"

Harry looked up at Jon then who smoothed his expression into a neutral one right away. It seems there was more to their meeting in Ashford than Willas was letting on. 

Harry smirked at him though and tapped Willas' shoulder. "I believe it's the boss' turn."

Jon froze and felt his nails digging into his elbows where they were clutching at them while he watched. 

"Oh dear," Willas let out while Harry cackled. 

Jon's jaw dropped when he saw the scan. 

"Seven hells, the red's fading out!" Harry continued shaking his head.

Willas looked uncomfortable and Jon looked at the calculation.

11%. 

His world stood still. 

That was lower than Sansa's average and instead of feeling sad about it, a quiet rage crept over him. This was deliberate, he knew. 

But why she did it he didn't know. 

"Man, boss, what did you do to her?" Harry ribbed but stopped when he saw his expression. 

Jon confirmed his early theory then.

Sansa Stone  _knew._

And suddenly everything that happened beforehand started greying out. 

_She was playing a game herself._

He put back his neutral expression and told them to pack up. Harry went on to help Sansa out of the machine while Jon was left with Willas who was saving all the data. 

"Well, it seems Ms. Stone has a preference after all," Jon smiled at Willas and watched as the younger man blushed and simply nodded. "It's probably because I spent time with her the longest."

"No need to be humble, Will. You are the best of us," Jon pushed. "It's only natural. Obvious, anyway." He tried not to let his anger show over the knowledge that Sansa was playing them too as well as the traitorous feelings of jealousy that he couldn't placate despite it all. 

Willas looked at him then with a confused expression. "Thanks, Jon but to be honest, I'm not convinced."

Jon raised a brow. "Why not?" 

Willas shut down the machine, closed Harry's laptop, and stood up before answering him levelly. "Because of the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you back when both of you think the other is not aware," he said before walking away as poised as he could despite using a cane without waiting for his reply leaving Jon dumbfounded and confused as ever.

When they met with her after, there was a noticeable change in all of them but most of the difference lied between Sansa and Jon. 

Willas couldn't stop blushing and was quieter than usual while Harry was more affectionate. 

Jon though, Jon was cold. 

"Was that everything?" Sansa asked Jon pointedly, no hint of anything else aside from the cheery expression she always carried. 

"That was everything. Thank you Ms. Stone," he said curtly that Harry and Willas looked at him. 

Sansa's brow quirked the tiniest bit before she plastered a smile and nodded. "I see, well, I'll be going now." 

"Need a ride, Redbird?" Harry was quick to offer. 

Sansa shook her head and grinned. "No thanks, Blondie. I'll be fine."

"Thank you for coming by today, Lady Sansa," Willas beamed at her, his ears still pink.

"Of course," she offered the same, "And I'll be happy to drop by and look at your photographs some time this week."

Willas grinned. "I look forward to it." 

Sansa beamed at him before before reluctantly looking at Jon.

"We'll call you," he just said.

Sansa's smile faltered and he wasn't sure but he thought he saw conflict in her eyes before she kept her polite smile at him. "Alright." 

She was nearing the door when she stopped and started removing his coat that she was still wearing, walking back to him as she stared handing it back. "Sorry, I almost forgot."

Jon shook his head. "Keep it for now. It's chilly outside." 

She shook her head. "I'll be fine." 

 _Stubborn._ Jon called her in his head while he took it but before Sansa could take another step as she turned around, Jon moved forward quickly and draped it back over her shoulders and keeping his hands on her before he whispered. "I'm not  _that_ awful, Stone." He took his hands off her and stepped back. 

It took a few seconds before Sansa answered without looking at him. "And I know I'm not _that_ cold, Snow," she whispered back in a tone he didn't hear before. "Oh and thank you for your personal contribution to the ninety percent increase in business for the Seaworth's shop." She added in a low voice that he knew was only meant for this ears before grinning up at him brightly then walking away without a second glance. 

Jon watched with his mouth open and didn't notice Harry punching his shoulder. "That was smooth, boss. Way to thaw the ice a little," he laughed. "Maybe you're up by 12% now." 

"For the last time, Shut the fuck up Hardyng!" Willas grumbled at Harry finally losing his patience while looking at Jon concernedly. 

Harry raised his hands in surrender while Jon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

His head was a mess. And he may as well admit it, so was his heart. 

A part of him didn't want to believe that Sansa was playing them that she had an idea what the test today was and wanted to hide her true feelings about it, that maybe the tension between them every time they were in a room together was something akin to potential. He didn't know what it was he wanted to prove now. But he couldn't deny that if it weren't his revelation with this test, he could see himself trying to get to know her after he rescinds her contract. 

"Jon?"

His eyes snapped to Willas who was looking at him concerned. "Are you alright?" 

Jon took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "She knows about...about the Porpoises... the-everything you said about - my  _generous_ donation." 

"Oh." Harry gasped and Willas frowned. "But you said that was...done subconsciously?"

"Damn, no wonder she's suspicious of you. You gotta explain to her, boss," Harry piped in. 

Jon turned away and slumped his way back to his office. "What does it matter? It's not like she'd believe me. The two of you hardly believed me when I said I didn't do it purposefully. She's made it very clear what she thinks of me."

He took long strides to make it to his office and locked it without waiting for their reply, not even seeing the way they both exchanged worried glances and standing where they were knowing it was best to leave him alone for now. 

When Jon sat down, he rested his head on top of his arms and shut his eyes tight, trying to clear his mind. 

He didn't go out after an hour and a half but when he did it was to tell Willas and Harry that he's rescinding Sansa's contract.

"What?"

"Jon?"

"You heard me." 

Harry's brows furrowed while Willas looked at him concerned. "At least tell me what to say to her." 

Jon took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair before looking at Harry's plant and poked at it gently. "We can no longer stay objective." 

Silence. 

Jon dared to look at them and was glad that neither of them tried to deny or hide their feelings so he gave them a tired smile. "We can find a new girl. One that hopefully, we won't  _all_ fall in love with." 

Willas was incredibly red then while Harry shifted on his feet. 

"So that means you - " Willas started but hesitated. 

Jon sighed and nodded. "But it doesn't matter. She hate me and she even somehow she knew about my... _donations,"_ he grumbled. "So, I'm definitely out, guys. Go get her."

They exchanged looks then before Willas looked at him warily. "Do you think she knows about the true nature of the experiment?" 

Jon couldn't lie. "Maybe guys but she signed an N.D.A. She won't say anything. And neither will we regarding anything we got from her."

"Still, what do I tell her?" 

"Anything. The truth? It doesn't matter. You can even tell her that you were just trying to humor me. She won't say anything. We can drop the experiment all together. I'll think of something else, don't worry. She already thinks I'm the villain. I'm not about to drag you two with me," Jon plopped himself on the couch, resting his head and shutting his eyes. 

"Don't worry Jon, we won't drag your ass too. Willas and I will makeup something," Harry patted his shoulder. 

"I think this is for the best but I'm with Harry. We won't let you take all the blame. We all agreed to do this. And Jon?"

Jon squinted an eye. "Yes?"

Willas uncharacteristically swatted his face with the journal he was reading.

"Ow! Oi!"

"Fucking martyr, _we're_ going to keep this fort afloat.  _Together,"_ he beamed at Jon, unleashing his rare Tyrell glint. "We know about your arranged marriage problem, your _highness._ "  

 Jon shot up straight and gaped at them, Willas smirking at him while Harry was rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Both of them knew who  _he_ was but how could they have known about the - 

Harry laughed then and sat beside Jon, slapping his leg. "Sorry Jon. Your, ah, sister may have called yesterday. Asking if you found a bride yet." 

 _It figures._ Of course -  _of course_ it had to be his nosy, blabbermouth, relentless, shameless - 

He looked between them then. "How much do you know?" 

Willas leant on his cane and placed a hand on his chin. "Well, from what her highness said, you had until the end of the month to either present a bride or go through your betrothal options." 

Jon dropped his head on his hands. "Oh Gods."

"Jon? What about Sansa?" Harry blurted out and Jon's eyes shot to him at once. 

Harry shrugged and started ticking off from his fingers. "She's beautiful, well-educated, well-mannered, talented...and yeah, she doesn't have...a political family though she's been a ward of the Tarths so that's influential enough but your sister was clear that she needn't be of noble blood, saying it would even be good for the kingdom. The people's princess." 

Willas nodded and grabbed a seat himself. "And she's certainly charming. The people would love her." 

Jon swallowed and thought for a moment before talking. "For one, she  _hates_ my guts." 

Both of them rolled their eyes. 

"What? She does!"

Harry sighed dramatically and waved his hand at Willas. "Mr. Tyrell, would you be as so kind to point out the insane sexual tension between these two?" 

Jon was rendered dumb once more. 

Willas sniffed and crossed his arms and legs, frowning. "I hate to admit it. But yeah. She may hate you but once you come clean I think she'll give you a chance." 

Jon blinked and then cleared his throat. "Second, you guys are in love with her too. I don't want to--

"Oh screw the bro code," Harry leant over his elbows on his knees, frowning all out before switching back to his signature grin. "I think at least now that we're no longer bound by any contract, and now that we've all admitted we are goo-goo eyed with Miss Stone, why don't we let  _her_ decide like mature people for once." 

"Mature?" Jon snorted. "Pinning over the same woman is mature?" 

"Getting to know her on an even field without pressuring her and letting her decide at her pace? Yeah," Willas retorted calmly as if he was sipping his damn tea. 

Harry smirked at Jon. "Anything else?"

Jon crossed his arms too. "Lastly, she has  _secrets_ of her own. How do we know she's not playing a game too?"

Willas huffed. "Maybe she has valid reasons but that's a risk you should be willing to take."

Silence. 

"So we're all going to...what? Actively pursue her now?" Jon eyed them both carefully and both exchanged a look before shaking their heads. 

"Because you are in dire need and we've had our moments with her, we're going to let you do all the wooing," Harry smirked gleefully again. 

"At least...for _now_ ," Willas' eyes glinted in mischief despite the pleasant grin. 

"We'll just keep on as normal, but less on the romancing and flirting. Besides, we both think that beyond reasons we could comprehend, she  _likes_ you," Harry winked at him before getting up.

"We'll let you do your thing. Romance and grovel away and more importantly, make her  _trust_ you. That's the best advice I could give," Willas patted his shoulder before getting up himself. 

"And the moment you turn your ass up, we come swooping by and offer to kill you," Harry aimed his finger at him like a gun and winked. 

Willas chuckled while he nodded.

"Guys...just one more problem." 

They both looked at him then. 

"Sansa...she doesn't want...chains," he said slowly. "And I have them."

Both of them understood then. Willas sighed and smiled sympathetically.

"Why don't you let her decide?" 

Jon kept silent.

"And Jon?"

He looked up and saw Willas and Harry smiling. "From what we have so far," Willas started before looking to Harry who took over, placing a hand on his hip, and gesturing in general. " _By_ process of elimination... we can definitely conclude that, among the three candidates, Sansa Stone will definitely  _not_ pick the "rich" candidate. Think on _that,"_ He clicked his finger at him and winked. 

Without waiting for his reply, both of them left Jon after giving him some encouragement and more teasing. 

Jon just stared back at them and couldn't help the smile that crept up his face. 

They were right. 

Jon started chuckling while he ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head in disbelief. 

_Not even halfway through the damn experiment, Sansa Stone disproved his theory._

"Well damn." 

He slumped back on the couch and held his forehead laughing in relief. 

It seems true love may exist after all.

But then his determination faltered remembering that despite what his friends told him, he knew Sansa didn't trust him at the moment, and and he had so little time to come up with an excuse to delay his imminent betrothal. Now that he knew that love could exist, he couldn't possibly go through an arranged marriage. That and he had to come up with a plan with the guys on how to keep this practice alive.

Jon took a deep breath and started thinking of a plan but his mind often drifted off to thoughts of a future with Sansa Stone by his side now that everything's changed. 

* * *

It's been a week since they broke the contract and conveniently, to all their dismay but just as Jon expected, Sansa left for the Sapphire Isles the day after and hasn't been back since though she still kept in contact with both Harry and Willas through texting and emails. 

But _not_ him. And he only had three more weeks to come up with a plan before he had to go back to Dragonstone. They've scrapped the experiment completely and focused on finding a bride for Jon while looking at his likely options while doing a completely different more morally sound experiment that would potentially need to keep Jon here for at least three more months to a year. Jon didn't know how to approach them that he wanted to make amends with Sansa and see if he could pursue her instead so he let them believe he was still looking for a bride while of course, going over the list his sister provided.

There was Myrcella Baratheon, Arianne Martell, Ysilla Royce, seven hells even Desmera Redwyne but that wouldn't be fruitful at all since she loves women and would most likely, geld him.  

He swiped his hand over his face. The practical side of him thought he  _could_ try and be happy with them but how could he when all he could think about was Sansa Stone an the possibility of love. Despite knowing she was hiding something from him, despite not knowing if she was playing a game or not, when he pictured a future it was her face he saw. There was no denying it now. From the very first meeting there was  _something_ but he was too preoccupied and in denial. The more he rationalized his way out of all the feelings that were rising, the more everything else betrayed him. 

"Oh, look who's here! Sport, what a wonderful surprise!"

Jon heard Harry from outside his office. Sport?"Ah. Princess Shireen, how delightful. To what do we owe this visit, your highness?" Willas.

 _Shireen? What was she doing here?_ Jon stood up then and went out to reception.

And there indeed, was Shireen Seaworth with Mr. Seaworth himself who greeted him when he heard him coming.

"Good afternoon. Hope we're not disturbing anything."

Jon shook his head and mustered up a polite smile. "Not at all. We're actually cleared out for the afternoon."

He noticed Shireen eyeing him almost...disapprovingly. He almost sighed knowing she must've seen or heard about what happened between him and Sansa. Still, he managed a smile for her. "Hello Ms. Seaworth."

Her brow shot up before she plastered a polite smile. "Hello Mr. Snow."

"What can we do for you?"

"And would you like anything? We have tea, coffee--" Willas trailed off while Mr. Seaworth shook his head.

"No trouble. We won't take long. Shireen is here to invite you." He pushed her forward gently while she blushed and looked down at her shoes.

Harry walked closer and crouched in front of her, grinning. "Why sport, you're blushing! The answer is yes! I'll take you to your school dance. The question is, what the color of your dress is?"

Shireen turned beet red and shook her head while Davos chuckled.

Harry feigned heartbreak. "Don't tell me, you're asking Willas here? Of course it's Willas! It's always Prince Charming. I'm telling you he's the prettiest but he's boring as he-"

"Harry," Jon said reprovingly. 

"He-er-herbivores. _I'm_ the fun one." He winked.

Shireen giggled while shaking her head again.

Harry gasped dramatically and grabbed his face. "Don't tell me you're actually asking Mr. Grumpy pants here or you'll break my heart!"

Willas sighed while Jon rolled his eyes.

"That's quite enough Harry and let the princess speak," Willas nodded encouragingly at Shireen, giving her a warm smile.

Jon bent down to Shireen's level as well. "Go ahead little miss."

Shireen beamed up them then and walked towards Harry, handing him an envelope. With Harry's triumphant smile it was clear that she had a favorite.

"I knew you wouldn't break my heart sport. Where is it?" He started opening the envelope.

"It's my recital tomorrow and...my brothers can't make it so I was wondering if you would all take their place instead? I'm sorry for the short notice."

A collective look of awe and an actual sound of awe from Harry came out.

"Oh sport," Harry choked looking incredibly touched while Willas smiled so softly at her.

Jon felt a lump too. He'd always wanted a younger sister, someone he could fuss about. So he gave a much more genuine smile. "We'd be honored to come."

Shireen looked at him with surprise but returned his smile.

Willas looked at the invitation then grinned at her. "Thank you for thinking of us. I can't wait to hear you play."

"Sans, will be performing too as a guest," she looked from Harry, to Willas, then lastly at Jon.

Harry beaming, Willas blushing, while Jon was...trying to reign in his feelings.

"You don't say," Harry showed his dimples then. "Does she know you're asking us to come?" 

Shireen bit her lip guiltily then but grinned playfully. "I figured it would be a good surprise." 

Jon blinked while Harry laughed. 

Willas looked at her concerned. "You are aware that...ah..."

"She's has a stupid misunderstanding with Jon Snow? Yes, I'm well aware." 

"Shireen!" Davos warned. 

Shireen just shrugged. "Just give her flowers and a standing ovation. Sansa won't deny me anything anyway," She smiled shrewdly. "Besides," She poked Jon then and frowned at him. "You better make nice to Sans so she'd come back. I'm giving you _one_ more chance, Dr. Jon Snow." She held up a finger to his face. 

"One," she repeated earning snickers from Willas and Harry and a sigh from Davos. 

Jon almost cracked a smile himself but he placed a hand on his heart. "I won't waste this chance then, my princess." 

She eyed Jon then before sniffing and stepping back to hold Davos' hand. "Good. Because I might be little but my brothers taught me how to kick a- _mmf!"_  

Davos was chuckling and shaking his head while he clapped a hand over Shireen's mouth and started carrying her away. "That's enough sweetheart, I think you got your message across." 

Jon couldn't help but chuckle then and raised his hands in surrender. "Loud and clear."

Harry slung an arm around Jon then. "Don't worry, Wills and I will even hold him back for you. Won't we Wills?" 

Willas grinned. "With extreme pleasure." 

Shireen wriggled out of Davos then and beamed up at Willas and then Harry. "So you'll come then?" 

They both looked to Jon. 

"Of course we will. We wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled at her though he was still feeling queasy from the thought of seeing Sansa again. 

"Good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" She went to give Willas a hug first, who hugged her back and patted her head and when Harry crouched and spread his arms wide she jumped into his ready arms, Harry swinging her around and smiling smugly that he was the clear champion for Shireen. 

When he put her down Shireen walked up to Jon warily so he decided to offer a hand instead. Shireen ignored it and went for a hug too. 

Jon was taken aback but lifted her and hugged the little girl back tightly too, trying to remember when he'd been shown affection like this last. 

"Don't screw up this time, _Snow._ "she whispered surprising Jon. "And say what you mean. The more you talk in riddles, the more she'll circle around you back." Jon blinked and took in her words. _Misunderstanding. Riddles._ His heart raced at the thought that she could've easily said she _hated_ him, didn't want to see him, but instead there was a  _misunderstanding._  He smiled and whispered back. "I'll try not to. I promise." He set her down and with one last wave she and Davos walked out. 

Willas and Harry looked at him then and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

Obviously not getting anything from him, Harry rolled his eyes while whipping out his tablet and his phone while Willas sighed and took his phone out too, grabbing his laptop that he placed on the counter and firing it up. 

"What are you doing?" 

Without looking up at his phone, Harry shrugged. "Looking for a nice place to reserve for dinner on one hand, calling my tailor to send us a selection of his best tuxes on the other - Oh hello Lucas. Yes, this is Harry. Listen..."

Jon looked at Willas then who was humming while drumming his fingers against the table, offering Jon a quick glance when he noticed him looking. "I'm calling mother about bouquets for both ladies. We can't go and watch empty handed... hmm." His phone rang. "Oh hello mother. No everything is fine. Did you read my message? Yes. Oh I didn't think about that. Sending them flowers ahead - dressing room? Yes, yes that's a good idea but oh of course mother, we'd have to give them something for after too. I was thinking about sunflowers? Tulips? Oh orange jasmines are good too..." 

Jon gawked at them, already working hard for tomorrow while he was still processing the idea of not knowing what to do when he sees her again. 

Harry saw Jon's distress and began towing him away to his office while he talked on his phone. "Hold on for a sec," he turned to Jon then. "Dinner for Sansa and the Seaworths, maybe Brienne. Tux. Flowers. Wills and I got this. You just worry about what you'll say to her and maybe an apology gift? And jewelry does not count," he wagged a finger at him before he closed the door after him not waiting for his reply.

He ran his hands through his hair again and stared at the door. "Apology gift?" he mumbled. 

The door swung open and Harry stuck his head inside. "Oh and please, boss. Just go for it.  _Try._ She might surprise you. Take the risk or we whisk," he winked before shutting the door again. 

"Ugh!  _Fine!"_

He was desperate and if this wasn't a sign from the gods he didn't know what it was. 

"Fuck it," he swore and made a call of his own, gritting his teeth when the smooth, crooning, familiar voice reached his ear.

_"Baby brother! I was wondering when you'd call."_

Jon wiped his face and grumbled, shutting his eyes.

"I need your help." 

* * *

 

Jon was fidgeting the whole ride over to the concert. 

He took a deep breath and immediately inhaled the scent of various flowers as he shared the whole back seat space with six different bouquets while Harry drove and Willas rode shotgun. 

He looked at the small carrier he had with his  _apology_ gift as per advised. It was a new sweater. Cashmere and a deep blue with tiny onyx studs and pear buttons. It took him a while to think of a gift but with his sister's help, he thought that a replacement sweater was safe enough a gift and less questionable, but he and his sister would be damned if it wasn't  _quality._ Yet Jon made sure that it wasn't ostentatious knowing Sansa would think he was  _buying_ her again. He grumbled then smiled when he remembered that her old sweater was still with him. Jon blushed and shook his head away from those thoughts and tried to focus on the present. 

"Just relax, Jon. Breathe. Remember, she doesn't  _hate_ you. Shireen said you two just had a  _misunderstanding,"_ Harry air quoted, earning a yell from Willas. "Harry! Hands on the wheel!"

Harry rolled his eyes while Willas looked back at Jon. "Just try and enjoy the night and think about what you'll say to her later. We'll make sure you get to talk to her privately." 

"Think  _really_ hard boss or else its years putting up with Ysilla or gods forbid, Willas' cousin - or  _worse,_ having Cersei Baratheon for a mother-in-law." 

Jon groaned while Willas glared at Harry. "What a big help you are."

Both of them started bickering while Jon pinched his nose and shut his eyes then suddenly he couldn't breathe. It was all too much - the pressure. For years he tried to carve out his own future, hating the chains he wouldn't be able to escape from, and now what was he doing? Trying to see if someone would learn to love him and his restrictions? It wasn't like he was - he was only the  _spare_ yes but still... 

In a panic, he sat upright and groaned. "Stop - stop the car."

Both of them looked at him - eyes widening at the state of him. 

Harry kept on driving looking warily at Willas who was looking Jon over. "What's wrong?" 

Jon shook his head and reached for the door. "I can't - I can't do this. This is a mistake. Let me out." 

Willas slid back and reached a hand but Jon slid away. "No. No. Let me out. You guys go - I  _can't."_

"Jon! Take it easy, you're  _fine,_ you're  _okay._ Everything's okay. You're just overwhelmed. It's just nerves. It's o-

"STOP THE CAR!" Jon yelled and Harry quickly chose a place to park before he stopped the car and put the childlock on before he and Willas looked at him worried. 

Jon pulled at the handle. "Let me out. Let. me. out. NOW." 

"Jon - " Harry started.

Jon let go of the handle and buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath, counting to five before facing them more calmly. "Sorry. I can't do this." 

"You can," Harry insisted and was about to say something more when Willas held a hand to stop him. "Okay."

Jon blinked warily. 

"Harry, open the locks.'

"But-"

"Do it."

Jon heard the locks open and he sighed deeply. 

"We're not that far from the function. Take a walk. Calm your thoughts. And when you're ready, we'll have a seat ready for you," Willas said calmly. 

"I-

He shook his head. "Go. We'll  _wait_ for you. And we'll let you know if its their turn." 

Jon doubted that he'll come but nodded gratefully at Will then before getting off the car. 

* * *

 

The crisp evening air was a good respite and calmed him down significantly and now he was standing in front of the entrance walking back and forth. 

_Just do it._

A part of him yelled.

_Better to cut ties early._

Another said.

_In the end it's her choice right? What have you got to lose?_

Lose? Try  _everything._

If she didn't want him there was always the Brotherhood of the Night's Watch. Seven hells, he'd escape there tooth and nail if he had to. 

It was her or nothing. 

_Okay. Fuck it, I'm going in._

Damn if I do, damn if I don't. Might as well  _try._

As a compromise, Jon did go in but he stayed standing in the back where he wouldn't be seen. Based on Harry's texts, he didn't miss both performances and after two sets, it was finally Shireen's turn. 

Shireen was wearing a purple and silver poufy dress and looked cute in Jon's opinion, making him smile as she sat on the bench and placed her fingers on the piano and started playing what Jon recognized as Tchaikovsky's Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy which only made him smile more fondly as he watched her play. She was very talented for someone so young and this piece was perfect for her. Sweet, whimsical, and lively. 

When she was done he applauded with the rest of them, his eyes going to Willas and Harry who were seated on the middle aisle third row, a third seat vacant, giving her a standing ovation, Harry looking like a proud stage-parent looking to the person beside him and behind him, _'That's my girl!'_  while Shireen beamed and waved at them though he caught her mild confusion at the vacant seat -  _his._

After three more sets, it was finally Sansa's turn.

Jon's heart started to race the moment they announced her name and he stopped breathing altogether when she walked into the stage. 

Sansa was already a beautiful woman even with minimal makeup but this-this creature was something else entirely. 

She was wearing a forest green long gown that hugged her tall svelte figure perfectly, one long strap held it across her collar, leaving a creamy shoulder bare while her long red hair was done up in a pony tail with the ends curled and her face - her flawless face had only hints of makeup save for the crimson on her lips. 

She smiled serenely as she took a small bow, her eyes scanning the crowd where she beamed at Harry and Willas before lingering on the empty seat. Jon caught the sudden furrow of her brow but she maintained her smile as she waited for her piano accompanist.

A few seconds passed and Sansa was already fidgeting awkwardly but still the piano bench was empty. The host tried to stall by mentioning the piece she was going to play. It was Schumann's  _Three Romances._ A three-part piece meant to be played with an Oboe and a Piano which would also work well with a flute instead of the oboe. While Jon tried to think about the irony of her choosing  _Three Romances,_ the crowd was already murmuring and someone came up to the host and called Sansa close. 

From what Jon could read from their expression, it probably meant that for some reason, there was no accompanist which was a travesty. The piece wouldn't work with just one instrument. It's meant to be played like a flirtation between the instruments. What dick of an accompanist would that guy be to leave Sansa embarrassed on stage? 

Sansa held her hand for the mic then and looked apologetically at the audience. "It seems that my accompanist had to run for a family emergency. And while I could still play  _Three Romances,_ I wouldn't be able to do it justice." 

The audience groaned and started mumbling. 

"I'm really sorry but I could play something different," she offered but there was a look of disappointment Jon knew very well that came from not being able to play something you've chosen carefully and practiced relentlessly. 

Jon bit his lip but buried a thought while he tried to remember the list of performers for the night instead. No. All of them were children and Shireen was probably the most advanced but wouldn't likely be able to play at Sansa's level. How about the teachers? 

No. Playing impromptu and with a piece like this where there's zero trust between the two performers would be difficult. And really, the piece wasn't  _that_ technically difficult. But to make it work it had to be a complete interplay between the two instruments - it was all about the dynamic. 

He looked at Sansa once more and saw that she was near tears though she was smiling bright, trying to placate the audience and suddenly Jon knew what to do. 

Jon walked straight towards the stage not caring about the eyes that followed him as he crossed the aisle, not quite meeting Sansa's eyes just yet, instead looking at the host. 

When he was below the stage, he looked up at the host who was looking at him baffled before he cleared his throat. "I can be the accompanist." 

He heard Sansa gasp as a hush fell on the crowd but he kept his gaze straight at the shocked host, his ears burning but it was too late to back out now. 

"I can play," he repeated. 

The host reclaimed himself and plastered a smile. "You can?" 

He nodded. "But only if it's okay with Ms. Stone." 

And this was when he looked at her and he once again lost his breath. 

She was looking at him, her ocean eyes a mixture of emotions as she regarded him and damn Jon, she was even more exquisite up close. 

Jon tried for a quick smile and asked with his eyes.  _Do you trust me?_

A moment that felt like an eternity suspened in the air around the two of them spread until finally Sansa gave a tiny grateful smile and a nod. 

Jon grinned then and Sansa beamed back gratefully, wiping some lone tears that escaped before nodding at the piano for him. 

Damn it it was that. That sad look in her eyes that made him give in and want to give her the world. 

He didn't chance looking at anyone else as he made his way over to the piano while the host waxed on about what a good Samaritan this mysterious savior was. 

He sat down and stretched his fingers, looking at Sansa and waiting for her signal to start while he prayed he still knew the piece. At the very least the sheet music was provided but he would still rely on cues from Sansa to help her play the best rendition for this. 

After the applause, Sansa gave him a look that asked  _are you sure?_

And he gave an assuring smile in answer.  _I'm sure if you're sure._

She took a deep breath then and nodded for Jon to start the introductory first bars of the first romance,  _Nicht Schnell,_ before the sound of her flute joined in.  _Nicht Schnell,_ meant  _not fast._ Like most stories involving romance, it starts small and starts slow. 

Testing. 

Teasing.

Gradually picking up into a lively, hopeful, tune with the piano taking on the role of support for the oboe - in this case the  _flute._

He played louder in some parts meant to entice then softer and slower as Sansa answered back. He met her eyes again and tried to say sorry during the slow beats, hoping Sansa saw his apology. She did with the way her eyes softened at him when she glanced back briefly until finally they both slowed to a stop, their eyes holding once more, with Sansa catching her breath a little, Jon stretching and flexing his fingers as they closed the first part. Their eyes met for a moment before a slow grin grew on their faces and it was here that Jon knew he was somehow forgiven and was given a chance when Sansa nodded happily for them to start on the more livelier and faster second romance,  _Einfach, innig,_ meaning simple and heartfelt. 

Now this was where the flirtation really started and Jon's eyes couldn't help but seek hers again and again, feeling his insides flutter every time she looks back at him too - a tiny smile played on the corner of their lips, as much as was allowed as they played the faster and more carefree second act, both of them taking their cues from each other almost like a banter at the start until they eased in to how this part was meant to be played -  _as one_  in perfect duet.

Jon couldn't mistake the way Sansa's eyes glowed and flitted to his. How could he when he was doing the same? The second romance was meant to pile on the desire as they each molded their songs with each other, the music building and growing, quickening, then slowing, circling back to the beginning theme and by this part they were both breathing heavily once the set ended. 

Their eyes met for what felt like the hundredth time but it was different this time for Jon felt the heat and knew the back of his neck had a sheen and color just as Sansa's face looked flushed. Both their mouths were parted and Jon's hands shook while hers clutched at her flute tightly.

Her eyes held a question that Jon was eager to answer. None of them were smiling but with three breaths, his head tilted in question, Sansa's answering nod, they started playing the last set, a return to  _Nicht Schnell_ which again started slow, almost shy, crescendoing and picking up in the middle that made them both smile with their eyes connecting more than once while their fingers and breathing tried to keep up until they ended with a slower and calmer duet - sweet and gentle, and they played their last note with their eyes on each other, Jon taking his hands off the piano to allow Sansa to hold the last measure, both only blinking out of it at the thundering applause that greeted them. 

Jon stood up but not to bow because Sansa was the star, he was only the support. He instead swept his arm in her direction before smiling and applauding loudly. Sansa still flushed, blinked, and plastered a grin as she faced the audience and took a bow, waving at Davos and Shireen and blowing a kiss towards Harry and Willas who were standing and applauding, Harry even whistling, while Willas was just blushing and clapping along, smiling softly. When Harry saw him, he winked and gave him a thumbs up while he elbowed Willas who looked at him knowingly, his brow raised as he nodded his approval then held his elbow up and gestured at Sansa to remind him to escort her out.

Jon then swallowed nervously, following Willas' reminder as he extended a hand to Sansa to escort her off the stage. Sansa bit her lip, meeting his gaze before shyly placing her hand in his and there it was again, that same jolt they felt from the first moment that made them pause. 

The stage manager had to urge them along and both of them broke from their trance, with Jon automatically leading Sansa back stage quietly, both of them looking away from each other. 

Once they reached back stage, it felt like they were on autopilot for a few minutes as they received the praises from the other performers and other production staff with Sansa and him able to avoid introducing him awkwardly. And finally Sansa held up a finger to excuse herself and this was where Jon found himself being dragged by her until they ended up in a closet, at the click of the switch, it looked like it was the costume and prop storage.

Jon looked up at Sansa who was looking at him intense and breathless as he imagined he did too. 

Here in the lowlight where it was just them with her looking less composed, almost wild, some of her hair loose from practically running, her skin flushed and glistened with a thin sheet of sweat and she was so _maddeningly_ close that he inhaled what she breathed out as she did his - his hands twitched at the sides and he wanted nothing more but to close the last few inches of space and ravage this beautiful creature that both tortured him and filled him with something he couldn't grasp but _wanted,_ no,  _needed._

And from the way her blue eyes, almost black in the dim light, flicked over him, asking him questions, her body poised but not to escape but to move closer, he knew she wanted this too. 

Just as he just decided to just go for it, Sansa placed a tentative hand on his chest and backed away slightly, making him freeze.

"I - I didn't know you could play," she whispered.

Jon blinked and his brows furrowed at her words but he obliged a smile. "You never asked."

Sansa's eyes regarded him closely, biting her lip before she spoke again. "So I can ask?"  _If I ask...will you answer?_ was her real question. 

In answer Jon placed his hand over Sansa's on his chest and looked her squarely. "You always could."

She swallowed, looking at their hands before searching his eyes again and Jon could still see the wariness warring with something else. "No more pretensions?" 

It was Jon's turn to swallow. But he nodded fervently. "No more." 

Sansa closed her eyes then and sighed in relief, Jon felt her grip at his shirt and he couldn't help but smile as he lightly traced the back of her hand with his thumb while he let out a breath of relief too. 

"I'm sorry," he said finally.  _Sorry for deceiving you. Sorry for being an ass. Sorry that it took me so long._ And he braced himself for Sansa to lash at him out but instead he found her smirking softly. 

"That was the best I've played..." she said slowly instead.

"I hope I didn't stifle you."

She shook her head and somehow there was a knot between her brows as she continued to search him with her eyes. "No. We were...perfectly in sync."

Jon couldn't help the grin then. "Were we?"

She sighed then and smiled a little in answer, her eyes glowing while she bit her lip probably thinking of the next thing to say and Jon waited. 

Finally. "You didn't have to do that," she said softly, smacking him against his chest with her other hand.

Jon smirked, catching that hand and keeping it as he did the other on his chest and leant close, delighted that she didn't move back. "Why? Is Harry the only one who can save you?" 

Her brow quirked but her smirk softened into a smile as she tilted her head in question instead. 

"Or are you the only one allowed to be the hero like you did with Willas?" Jon pressed, releasing one hand to reach over to push some of her hair back and withdrawing, smiling when Sansa shut her eyes at the contact and shivering. Her now free hand stayed still on his chest, Jon noted.

"Well, which is it?" Jon leant closer.

Sansa looked at him determined before slinking closer too, her lips merely inches from him that Jon held back a groan. "Neither," she whispered. "Both." 

She closed her eyes and tilted her face that Jon was only too eager to mimic her, his hands sliding down to her waist. 

But he never felt her kiss on his lips.

Instead at the last moment, she kissed his nose and pushed him away, maneuvering until she was at the door. 

Jon swiveled to look back at her baffled. 

Sansa had a devilish look. "That's for you to find out. _If_ you're up to it." 

Jon matched her grin. "I'm more than up to it." 

She gave an approving nod. "Good. Because you don't know who exactly you're dealing with, _Snow_."

Jon chuckled. "And you don't know who exactly you're letting in,  _Stone."_

She smiled more softly this time. "Thank you for playing with me. I've been wanting to play that for ages."

"You're welcome. And for the record? My two friends? They didn't know I could play the piano as well. Actually, only my family and a few people know," he grinned sheepishly, letting her soak in that he just gave away one secret for her. Only for her.

Sansa gaped at him then, at a loss while Jon squeezed his way ahead of her and opened the door, letting her go out first. "After you. _"_

Sansa scoffed and shook her head, grinning as she walked out of the closet but Jon caught her by the wrist at the last minute causing her to look at him. 

"Are we okay?" he asked seriously.

She blushed and smiled at him. "Why wouldn't we be?" She arched a brow playfully but her eyes were honest. 

Jon smiled back and released her. "Maybe the fact that with the visual test, you only biologically gave me 11% approval?" He smiled sheepishly. 

Sansa blinked at him then laughed, pointing a finger at him. "Admit it you deserved that! You were being confusing and an arse most times!"

Jon mocked clutched his chest. "Ouch, but yes, I did deserve that. But tonight I deserve a bump, don't you think? Maybe a 20%?"

Sansa chuckled and shook her head. "Try 15%."

"I'll take it, the night is still young after all," he grinned as he let her move out the closet at last. 

"Keep trying," she giggled.

Jon rose to the challenge, followed her out, bowed, and offered his elbow. "Shall we, _Stone?_ " he smiled what he hoped was his charming smile if he owned one.

Sansa rolled her eyes but she was blushing before transitioning into a perfect lady, curtsying before wrapping her hand delicately on his elbow like a queen, Jon beamed. 

She looked up at him and smiled. "Lead the way, _Snow._ " 

Jon gave a nod and covered her hand with his other one as he lead her back, grinning. He couldn't help the relief as well as the surprise at Sansa's reaction to him. He could still see that she was wary but at least now, she was finally less guarded -  _honesty._ That was the key and also his promise. 

He glanced at her and prayed to the old gods and the new that she'd be okay with the kind of life he could only offer her. 

Sansa chose that time to look at him and noted the worry on his face. So she gave his arm a squeeze and leaned in to whisper.

"I take it back, you deserve at least a 16%," she giggled.

And just like that Jon's worry melted away as he laughed with her.

After Jon tells her the truth about him and she by some miracle, still wants to try with him, he's going to go all out.

No more denial. No more excuses. No more pretensions. No more crazy experiments. No more hesitations.

He was going to give her a crown if it all ends well, but before even all that, before he returns with her and belong to the realm once more, he was going to treat her as _his_ queen.   

And nothing less.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... is #TeamJon still at the bottom of your list? Or is he back in the game now that you know more about where he's really coming from. ;) It's still shaky for them but at least its a start right? :D
> 
> Ooh so they are both, you know. How will Jon react? How will Sansa react?! What are your thoughts on this? 
> 
> I don't really have a fixed outline about this but I do know how this ends and how secrets are revealed so you guys need to help me out please! I'm also planning a Sansa chapter, would you like that? I'm thinking we need a #TeamSansa chapter next. I have one more big twist planned. 
> 
> Btw, just a tiny tease, I've decided that one of them will figure out Sansa's secret and will confront her about it.
> 
> If you guys want to hear the piece Sansa and Jon performed here's a good performance by one of my favorite musicians: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeZPgXHn8W0


End file.
